Kitsune Nephalem
by SNake57575
Summary: After the failure of the Sasuke Retrieval mission Naruto is banished for the failure, being given his inheritance Naruto heads to his ancestral homeland where a new life awaits, the life of a walking contradiction, a Nephalem. NaruHarem NephalemNaruto
1. Prologue

**Hey there people SNake57575 here for my first crossover story**

 **to begin with for those unfamiliar with my stories i use** **Japaneses names for the attacks but i don't know Japanese so i use google translate so i apologise for any butchered Japanese**

 **I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

"For Failure to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha you Naruto Uzumaki are hereby Banished" declared a smug looking civilian from his position next to the Hokage. Naruto just looked down as a tear slid from his eye, having heard all of the 'testimony' and the fact that Tsunade was too close to Naruto to intervene he knew deep down that he was going to be banished.

"You can't do this" declared Jiraiya from behind Naruto

"You will have until tomorrow to have handed in your headband and left" declared the same civilian council ignoring Jiraiya's comment.

Naruto turned around and walked out of the room with his head down. Most of the clan heads watched the boy leave with sad looks on their faces before silently glaring at the civilians.

Jiraiya sent a quick look to Tsunade who nodded slightly to him knowing exactly what he wanted to do and agreeing entirely and with that the white haired Sanin left the room to follow Naruto.

Jiraiya caught up to Naruto rather quickly and clasped a hand on his shoulder making the blond look up to the man.

"Oh Ero-sannin what's up?" questioned Naruto wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know this is tough Naruto but Tsunade and I need to talk with you before you go and I know you're probably going to take off before tomorrow so just come by Tsunade's office before you go ok?" said Jiraiya getting a nod from his young blond former apprentice. Naruto then turned and solemnly walked out of the building.

When Naruto stepped out onto the street he quickly jumped to the rooves not wanting to see the sneering faces of the Konoha populace.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto had roof hopped all the way home as he walked up to the door he saw that the door was once more busted, walking into his home to his prediction the place had been ransacked, walking passed the broken remnants of his furniture the blond walked into his bedroom.

Thankfully he saw after pushing chakra to his eyes that the seal he had made when he was younger to contain all of his important belongings was still fine and intact, Naruto walked over to the wall where his bedhead used to reside on putting his hand on a random part of the wall he pushed chakra to his hand and like that a bag of his most precious positions, a cross necklace that Hiruzen said was found with him as a baby, Naruto had never worn it because he was scared someone would steal it, also in the bag was a picture of him at the age of seven, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka and Hiruzen at the benches in Ichiraku ramen Teuchi and Ayame behind the counter, Hiruzen and Iruka on the seats and Naruto standing between his brother and grandfather figure, a second picture with Jiraiya Tsunade and Shizune with the four of them looking like a family Jiraiya and Tsunade standing behind Naruto and Shizune, Jiraiya with an arm slung over Tsunade's shoulder and a hand on Naruto's while Tsunade had a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the other on Shizune's, then the third picture him with Anko and Tenten the three of them outside the forest of death simply holding hands him in the middle and then Naruto's fourth and final picture, his class photo of him and his graduating class before Mizuki had been assigned as Iruka's assistant so thankfully he was lacking from the photo. Then also in the bag were several presents he'd gotten as birthday presents a dog fang necklace, a shogi board, a couple of scrolls and several other things.

Naruto tossed the bag on his back before walking out to the kitchen to load up his back with food, as he put his other foods A.K.A not ramen which had been sealed in scrolls hidden in seals at the back of cupboards much like his bag, the blond heard his door opened.

"Ototo?" came the voice of Tenten.

"In here Nee-chan" said Naruto sadly.

"Why are you sad Naruto?" questioned Tenten.

"And why are you packing your good food in you… are you running away?" questioned Tenten, Naruto shook his head.

"No I have been banished" declared Naruto.

"Banished? What the hell for?" questioned Tenten.

"Because I didn't bring Sasuke back" said Naruto.

"What the hell that's the stupidest reason I've ever heard, stay here Ototo there has to be a way to fight this… Wait I know we could speak with Tsunade-sama" stated Tenten.

"She and I are too close the council has stripped her of her authority in the matter she can't do anything" said Naruto.

"So you're just going to accept this?" questioned Tenten not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes Nee-chan there is nothing I can do nor is there anything anyone else can do" said Naruto.

"Then let me come with you" spoke Tenten.

"No you have a life here a good life I can't let you throw that away for me" declared Naruto glaring at Tenten.

"Please Nee-chan, this is why I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone they will make it harder to leave" said Naruto.

"When are you going to leave?" questioned Tenten.

"Later tonight" declared Naruto looking down.

"I guess I should leave you to your packing. Bye Ototo" declared Tenten walking out of the room.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto having finished packing his things walked to his door and opened it looking back into the building one last time Naruto sighed before closing the door behind him and locking it.

With a heavy sigh Naruto turned and took off for the Hokage's tower.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked into the tower with his bag strapped to his back and walked up the stairs and straight into the Hokage's office where Tsunade sat behind her desk with Jiraiya and Shizune standing behind them.

"Naruto" said Tsunade making the blond look up at her.

"Naruto sit down this is going to be a long conversation and no matter how angry you get I ask that you let us finish what we're going to say ok?" questioned Tsunade getting a nod from Naruto as he sat down on the seat opposite her.

"ANBU leave us" declared Tsunade, then four sections of the room blurred before vanishing.

"Naruto Jiraiya and I we're…" began Tsunade.

"We're your Godparents" declared Jiraiya shocking Naruto.

"Why?" questioned Naruto both Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't need and explanation.

"We were both told you were dead, that's why I wanted you as my apprentice so I could teach you and maybe make up for my absence but that plan is no longer on the table I'm so sorry Naruto" said Jiraiya looking down in shame as was Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, Ero-sannin" muttered the young blond making both of them look up only for Naruto to walk forwards and hug the two of them, quickly snapping out of their shock both Sannin hugged their godson.

The three parted after several minutes revealing all three had tears in their eyes.

"Being banished now gives us the opportunity to reveal some information that would have only been revealed to you when you reached a certain age if you had stayed" said Tsunade drawing a confused look from the blond boy in front of her.

"Naruto your parents were Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze and Kushina 'Crimson Devil' Uzumaki" declared Tsunade.

"My dad was the Yondaime?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the two Sannin.

"Yes your father was the Yondaime Hokage and your mother was princess of Uzuisho" said Jiraiya.

"Uzuisho?" questioned Naruto.

"It's a country just east of the land of waves the ancestral homeland of the Uzumaki clan it was attacked by Kiri, Kumo and Iwa in the Third Shinobi war and officially the Uzumaki clan were wiped out in the attack but Kushina seemed adamant that they were still alive but no one has seen them since the attack" said Tsunade.

"This is everything from your parent's house Naruto along with a pair of letters that they left for when you were to be told about them" said Jiraiya placing a pair of scrolls and a pair of sealed envelopes on the table, Naruto tentatively took them all however rather than opening them he put them in his bag.

"This is just a couple of things I want to give you Naruto as an apology of not being around for you and for letting them banish you" declared Tsunade handing the blond another scroll.

"There was nothing you could do in either situation" said Naruto not taking the scroll.

"I don't care I still feel guilty, please Naruto take the scroll" said Tsunade, Naruto nodded and took the scroll it joining the others in his bag.

"This is the same sort of thing from me" said Jiraiya passing Naruto yet another scroll which Naruto put in his bag.

"Is there anything else I'm not trying to be mean I just want to be gone before word gets around that I am going" said Naruto.

"I will try to overrule the banishment Naruto I promise you that but I don't know if I'll be successful" said Tsunade getting a thankful nod from Naruto.

"Look Gaki If you ever need my help don't be afraid to reach out I will always be ready to help you" said Jiraiya getting a nod and a smile from Naruto.

"If that's all I guess this is goodbye" said Naruto standing up and walking forwards and quickly hugging a crying Shizune.

"Watch over them for me Shizune-nee" whispered Naruto getting a nod from the crying woman as she hugged Naruto back.

Tsunade was the next one to get a hug, Naruto after stepping back from Shizune walked over and hugged his godmother.

"Please don't drink yourself to death Baa-chan" said Naruto tears threatening to spill from his eyes Tsunade squeezed Naruto tight.

"I'll try not to" whispered the crying blond Sannin.

"Good" said Naruto stepping back from the hug, before walking over to Jiraiya who yanked him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Gaki" declared Jiraiya.

"You too… Jiraiya-Sensei" said Naruto whispering his name, once the two parted Naruto picked up his back and slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Please tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye I just couldn't face everyone" said Naruto getting a nod from the blond haired Kage.

"Take care Naruto" said Tsunade.

"You too Tsunade-sama" declared Naruto as he walked out of the room.

Naruto walked out into the village as the sun was going down, and thanks to that most people were either on their way home already at home or out in bars.

As Naruto approached the front gate he saw something that he didn't particularly want to.

"Tenten-Nee I already said I can't let you come with me" said Naruto as he walked up to the girl who was waiting at the gates.

"Oh how cute Ototo you think I'm giving you a choice" said Tenten as Naruto walked up to her.

"I lost you once Naruto I'm not letting that happen again" declared Tenten getting a sigh from Naruto who just nodded.

"Alright I'm guessing that you have all of your things?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the girl.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto walking out of the gate pulling out a map that he had handy as he walked.

"So Ototo where we headed?" questioned Tenten as the two walked.

"Uzuisho" said Naruto as he put the map back in his pocket.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

The blond Uzumaki and his adoptive sister had been walking towards the land of waves where they planned to hopefully get a boat to Uzuisho.

"Naruto Uzumaki" came a monotone voice making both Naruto and Tenten's eyes widen before turning to the voice.

"Gaara?" questioned Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto.

"I heard about your banishment my friend and if you'll have me I wish to join you" said the emotionally unstable redhead.

"Are you sure you want to?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the red head.

"Ok if you're sure then you can come with us" said Naruto.

"How come you're letting him come without arguing like you did with me?" questioned Tenten.

"Because he didn't have a good life in his home village you did so I feel less guilty about letting him join me" said Naruto, Tenten grumbled but accepted Naruto's answer.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later#**

Naruto, Gaara and Tenten sat on the shores of Uzuisho having arrived by boat from the wave half an hour ago after a short time in wave Tazuna had organised a boat for the Trio still even after months feeling in debt to Naruto for his role in the building of the bridge Naruto had thanked him and the three had been on their way.

Once they arrived Naruto had declared that they would explore the ruins the next day so they had a full day to do so, and now the trio sat around a fire, well at least Gaara and Tenten did, Naruto himself was off by himself a little bit away from the two.

"I guess now is as good as ever" muttered Naruto reaching into his bag to pull out a pair of letters from his bag. The one he opened first turned out to be from his mother.

 _To my dearest Naruto-chan_

 _I dearly hope that this letter is never given to you because if it is that means the neither myself nor your father are around and you have been left alone. The first thing that needs to be said is I love you, I love you so much it hurts my baby boy I hope you have blossomed into a wonderful young man. But should this letter be what you have of me then I need to tell you that you are not human neither myself nor your father are human but he can explain himself in his own letter. I myself am a devil as is any member of the Uzumaki clan, our clan was formed by members of several devil clans that didn't wish to fight so we travelled to this world to escape from war, you have blood of the Gremory, Bael, Phenex, Sitri devil clans running through your veins and if you wish to learn about the powers you get from these clans then travel to the Uzumaki clan homeland of Uzuisho there you will find information on all of the clans, however if for some reason you want to the portal between this world and the world of the Devils should still be useable to you it is located under the tower at the centre of Uzuisho. Just know Naru-chan whatever you end up doing I will always love you._

 _Your mother Kushina Uzumaki._

Naruto let a few tears fall from his eyes and a smile grace his features as he read the letter before he moved onto the next one curious what his father would say.

 _Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Naruto my boy I so wish that this letter will never be found in your hands as that means I am dead before your mother and I can explain things to you, before I get to anything else I want to tell you that I love you no matter what you become who you become you are my son and I will always love you. Now onto the things that need to be explained you my child are not human you are a Nephalem a hybrid of a devil and an angel. I am the angel while your mother is a devil I was originally sent to this world by my now deceased father the God Of The Holy Bible as he was known, to investigate the presence of devils among the humans of the world, when I was young I entered the Konoha academy to blend in while I investigated and during that time I met and fell in love with your mother who only after we were married did I find out she was herself a devil, but that meant nothing to me. If the letter is in your possession then I am dead which means that there is now only two ways to learn about your angelic heritage one is from the scrolls in our home and the other is to use the portal that I came to this world through in the mountains in the land of lighting which leads to heaven the domain of the angels. But know whatever you chose to do deny your heritage embrace it I am proud of you._

 _Your father Minato Namikaze._

Once more Naruto let a smile grace his features as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was at that moment Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You ok Ototo?" questioned Tenten.

"Yeah just reading letters from my parents" said Naruto nodding. Tenten smiled as she hugged her brother.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto followed by Gaara and Tenten walked along a road towards the village of Uzuisho as they walked they came to a very rusty metal gate Naruto gently pushed the gate and with a great groan slowly the gate swung open before falling backwards off its hinges.

The trio headed straight for the tower in the centre of the village, Gaara and Tenten simply following Naruto's lead not feeling up to exploring on their own.

It took all of five minutes for the trio to reach the tower and once more the three of them, Tenten and Gaara following Naruto's lead went straight down the stairs and ended up in what at first looked like an empty room however after a second of Naruto being in the room three pairs of wings burst forth from his back the left ones being black bat like wings until about halfway where they morphed into flaming wings of the same shape but flaming a light blue flame, the right wings however were all sold feathery wings golden and glowing.

Just after the wings burst from Naruto's back an orb black red gold purple and silver in colour formed in the centre of the room and before anyone could do anything the orb sucked Naruto Tenten and Gaara into it.

* * *

 **Alright People that's chapter over i hope you all enjoyed it**

 **First thing i want to make clear is this is the first and more then likely last chapter at 3k words i only made this one so long so that i could get into the DXD world next chapter.**

 **next thing which is kind of important im not sure how many people who write crossovers blur the worlds into one but i have found very few like that most of them are just this one guy from this world plopped into this other world with his power and stuff but that's not going to be how this one is going to be this story will blur the Naruto world with the DXD world going back and forth from one to the other.**

 **aside from that i'm not sure how this chapter turned out so please let me know.**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Birth Of A Nephalem Part I

**I Don't Own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

"Naruto" came a deep voice from behind a set of bars that Naruto found himself in front of.

"Kyubi what do you want?" growled Naruto before dropping to the ground clutching his head screaming in pain.

"A thanks would be nice" declared Kyubi.

"A thanks a thanks for what? It's your fault I got banished" growled Naruto.

"I broke all the seals on your body excluding the Shiki Fūjin" declared Kyubi.

"If you destroyed all of the other seals why not that one?" questioned Naruto before once more dropping to his knees screaming holding his head in pain.

"Because that would kill my little Ototo" declared Kyubi.

"Kurama-nii" spoke Naruto pushing himself to his feet and hobbling through the bars before he was brought into a hug by a six foot tall man. The man wore a pair of black jeans with nine tails flowing out of the top he also had fox like ears at the top of his head and six whisker marks adorned his cheeks the man wore no shirt revealing his ripped chest.

"Thank you" said Naruto before falling backwards unconscious.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto woke up with his mind suddenly a whole lot more free that's when he remembered.

"Kurama-nii?" questioned Naruto looking around.

"Yeah?" questioned the voice of the now transformed Kyubi who walked out of the shadows of the cage.

"What seals were on me?" questioned Naruto.

"I couldn't see them all to analyse them all but the ones I saw were a memory seal obviously sealing away your memories of me, a scatter seal which was applied to your head meaning that it was screwing with your intelligence, memory and such, and a blood seal that block out your angelic and devil powers that one I didn't entirely brake it was partially broken by the portal room I just finished breaking it, those were all the ones I could analyse" said Kyubi.

"Thanks Nii-san" said Naruto.

"No problems Naruto but could you please change this place again?" questioned Kurama, Naruto nodded before dropping into a meditative position.

The world of rusty pipes and dripping water began to shake and quake until cracks in the wall opened up and then shortly after that the walls exploded outwards blinding the still standing Kurama, once the Biju's eyes adjusted to the light he found himself and Naruto in the middle of a field. Around them were mountains, trees, lakes and even a two story house.

"I tried to recreate the first world as well as I could" said Naruto getting a nod from Kurama.

"I'll see you later Kurama-Nii" said Naruto as he started to vanish from his mind.

"I recreated the connection we should be able to talk like we used to" declared Kurama getting a nod from the now translucent Naruto.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

Naruto eyes fluttered open, he was lying down in the softest bed he'd ever slept in.

"Good morning Naruto-san" said a feminine voice making Naruto's eyes snap to the origin, he saw a woman in a blue and white maid outfit with silver hair and eyes.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Naruto.

"We were assuming that Naruto was your name from the letters in your bag" said a new voice from the now open door. Naruto turned to the door and saw a young ish looking man with crimson red hair and blue-green eyes the man wore a rather extravagant outfit that Naruto wasn't sure how to describe.

"Hello my name is Sirzechs Lucifer and this is Greyfia Lucifuge" said the red haired man now identified as Sirzechs.

"Wait, where are Tenten and Gaara?" questioned Naruto looking around panicked.

"I take it those are the two people with you?" questioned Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto.

"They are fine simply recovering in the next room" said Sirzechs, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto sitting up realising he was without his clothes.

"You're in Gremory castle you've been out for a week" said Sirzechs making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Where are you from Naruto-san?" questioned Sirzechs his eyes narrowing at Naruto making him shrink away from the intimidating gaze.

"I believe he's from the elemental nations I think is what they were dubbed" said yet another woman walking into the room this woman had medium length brown hair and lilac eyes, she wore a white dress and expensive looking jewellery she had a soft smile on her face. Naruto calmed down slightly.

"Yes I come from the elemental nations" said Naruto shakily.

"It's ok dear you don't need to be scared we're not going to hurt you" said the purple eyed woman.

"I take it from the mention of Gremory I'm in the world of Devils" said Naruto not sure if he was right or not.

"Yes that's right it's generally called the underworld though" said Sirzechs.

"How is it that you know about devils and the underworld Naruto-san?" questioned the red head in the room.

"My mother told me about it in her letter to me, it was one of the two in my bag" said Naruto before his eyes went wide.

"MY BAG" said Naruto scrabbling up to look for it.

"Calm down Naruto-san your bag is right here along with all of the contents" said Greyfia handing Naruto his bag, Naruto snatched the bag out of her hands before quickly going through the bag noting everything was there, Naruto then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your mother?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Kushina Uzumaki she said that the Uzumaki clan was formed from peacefull devils from several clans who didn't want to fight" said Naruto.

"I've never heard of the Uzumaki clan, have you mother?" questioned Sirzechs turning to face the brunette who nodded.

"Yes I have and what Naruto-san says is true the Uzumaki clan was formed by devils of various clans who didn't wish to fight traveling to another world hence the portal you found him near but last I heard all of the clan had moved back to the underworld before moving to yet another world thirty years ago" said the brunette.

" _ **Naruto Konoha and the Uzumaki's made a peace treaty and your mother was sent to Konoha to become my second Jinchuriki"**_ said Kurama.

"Um the Uzumaki clan made a peace treaty with my former village and my mother was sent to the village to become a Jinchuriki" said Naruto.

"Power of a human sacrifice?" questioned Greyfia.

"A person with a Biju sealed inside them" said Naruto his right hand unconsciously coming to rest on his stomach.

"A burden you and your mother share?" questioned the brunette noting Naruto's hand movement, Naruto's eyes widened until he noted his hand's position before nodding.

"Yes my mother was the second Jinchuriki while I'm the third" said Naruto looking down.

"You said former village what happened?" questioned Sirzechs.

"I was banished for failing a mission" said Naruto.

"That seems a little harsh does it not?" questioned Sirzechs.

"It was a mission to retrieve the last surviving member of a powerful clan who was defecting from the village and the village hated my guts because of the Kyubi" said Naruto, everyone's eyes widen.

"You hold a Kyubi?" questioned Greyfia.

"Yes" said Naruto confused.

"Kyubi Youkai's in this world are incredibly rare" said Sirzechs.

"Well there was only one in my world and now there's none as he's right here" said Naruto patting his stomach.

"Well given you have been banished from your village, what do you plan to do now?" asked the brunette.

"Honestly I had no idea I was just traveling to my ancestral home land with my friends where I was going to train and work a mercenary probably" said Naruto.

"Why don't you stay here you're a devil at least partially which means you can be given a set of evil pieces and take part in rating games" said Sirzechs.

"You're speaking gibberish to me I don't understand anything of what you just said" declared Naruto.

"Well do you have any interest in your devil heritage?" questioned the brunette.

"Yes I do I want to learn all I can about who I am" said Naruto.

"Well for the next few months you could stay here and learn about the devils and train as you please then decide what to do" said the brunette.

"Well I suppose I could do that if you're willing to let me that is" said Naruto not sure of himself.

"Of course child you're a devil and a Gremory of course we're willing to let you stay" said yet another person walking into the room this one was once more a red head, he had bright blue eyes and a short red stubbily beard, he wore a white jacket and white pants.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto sat in the library with the brown haired Venelana sitting in front of him while he and his clones read books. The blond had spent the last several days reading books and studying his devil heritage with his clones helping, after Kurama revealed that the clones pass memories back to Naruto when they burst, and Venelana guiding him, learning to control his devil powers or at least the Power Of Destruction powers he found he had with Sirzechs guiding him, watching over Gaara and Tenten who he had found out had yet to awake, or hanging out with his new friends Rias the daughter of Venelana and Lord Gremory and younger sister of Sirzechs, and Rias's Queen Akeno who was quite sadistic and reminded him slightly of Anko and the last active member of Rias's peerage Yuuto Kiba.

"Naruto-kun" came the voice of Rias from the doorway to the library.

"In here Rias-chan" said Naruto, from the back of the library. Rias walked towards the back of the library.

"Oh Kaa-chan sorry" said Rias as she saw Venelana.

"It's ok dear what's up?" questioned Venelana.

"Well Greyfia asked me to tell Naruto that his friends have woken up" said Rias.

"Really Tenten and Gaara are awake?" questioned Naruto looking at Rias getting a nod from the girl. Naruto then turned to Venelana.

"Go Naruto you don't need to ask me" said Venelana, Naruto nodded and jumped to his feet, and just before running off he created yet another clone to replace him before running off and out of the room Rias following after him.

Naruto jogged through the halls while Rias had to run at her fastest pace to keep up, it took all of three minutes for Naruto and Rias to reach the room where Gaara and Tenten both now sat awake.

"Nee-chan Gaara, thank Kami you two are ok" said Naruto as he saw the two sitting up.

"Naruto-sama please calm down" scolded Greyfia.

"Greyfia I have told you over and over don't call me Sama" said Naruto turning to the maid.

"Naruto where are we?" questioned Tenten looking around.

"Gremory castle in the underworld" said Naruto.

"What do you mean underworld?" questioned Gaara.

"The underworld is the home of the devils and before you ask I am a Nephalem which is a hybrid of a devil and an angel" said Naruto getting a nod from Gaara.

"So what is the plan for now?" asked Tenten.

"Well for now we're staying here while I learn about my devil heritage then I have no idea" said Naruto getting a nod from both of his friends.

"Naruto" came a voice from behind the boy, Naruto turned to see Lord Gremory.

"Gremory-sama" said Naruto bowing as he turned around.

"Naruto" repeated the man looking at Naruto with a displeased look on his face.

"Greyfia is in the room she'll hit me for being disrespectful" said Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from the Gremory clan head.

"Fine, yes Hikaru-san what can I do for you?" questioned Naruto.

"As much as I don't wish to interrupt your time with your friends but it's time to get your evil pieces" said Hikaru.

"Evil pieces?" questioned Tenten.

"Rias could you explain evil pieces while I take Naruto to get his?" questioned Hikaru getting a nod from his daughter.

"Alright come on Naruto" said the man before walking out of the room Naruto following.

"Right well Evil Pieces…" began Rias.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto returned after being given his Evil Pieces to find Rias just finishing up her explanation to Gaara and Tenten.

"So you're all caught up on the evil pieces?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Tenten and Gaara.

"Are you going to ask to turn us Naruto?" questioned Tenten getting a shake of the head from Naruto.

"No you two are my friends I couldn't make you my servants even if that would mean no change for how we interact besides the Evil Pieces are designed to reincarnate humans from this dimension's over world there is no telling what they might do to you" said Naruto.

"I'm willing to test it" said Tenten.

"As am I" said Gaara.

"I don't want to risk it" said Naruto shaking his head.

"Rias" came a voice from in the hallway.

"In here Akeno" called Rias out into the hall.

"Naruto, hello" spoke Akeno when she walked into the room.

"Naruto-sempai" said Kiba in surprize when the knight walked into the room.

"Hey Akeno, Kiba" said Naruto before turning to his friends.

"Right you lot don't know each other, Tenten-nee, Gaara this is Akeno Himejima Rias's queen and Yuuto Kiba Rias's Knight. Kiba, Akeno this is Tenten my sister and Gaara who is my brother in all but blood" said Naruto with a grin introducing the four.

"It's good to see you two have recovered" said Kiba with a smile.

"You make it sound like we've been out for ages" said Tenten.

"You have been out for over a week" said Naruto making Tenten's eyes widen even the normally stoic Gaara's eye widened a bit.

"You still need a few days to recover before you will be permitted to leave" spoke Greyfia shocking Naruto who had completely forgot the maid was in the room.

Both Gaara and Tenten were a little bit annoyed at that as they both felt fine but they would listen in this situation.

* * *

 **#A Few Hours Later#**

Naruto was walking around the halls of the Gremory Castle he had nothing to do, he had recovered from the mental whiplash of his lessons with Venelana, Sirzechs was training Rias and her two peerage members and Tenten and Gaara were both asleep.

"Oh Greyfia where are you going?" asked Naruto spotting the maid walking towards the castle doors.

"Just out to do some shopping Naruto-sama nothing to worry about" said Greyfia.

"Would you like a hand?" questioned Naruto.

"You don't need to help Naruto-sama this is a job for a maid" said Greyfia.

"Well I want to help" said Naruto walking down to Greyfia.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" questioned Greyfia getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright" sighed Greyfia as the two walked out of the castle.

* * *

 **#Two Hours Later#**

Naruto and Greyfia were both walking along the streets of the underworld each carrying bags of groceries while a second Naruto was also carrying several bags it had not been long or eventful but Naruto was thankful for the distraction however the blond was a little distracted he kept feeling a strong presence somewhere around but he couldn't pinpoint it. It kind of felt the Kyubi but less powerful and different at the same time.

"Are you ok Naruto-sama you seem distracted?" questioned Greyfia.

"I keep feeling something but I can't pinpoint it" said Naruto looking up to the woman. Greyfia stopped for a moment and closed her eyes stretching her senses out but unfortunately she wasn't the best at sensing nor did the lively street help.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama I can't sense anything" declared Greyfia. Naruto sighed before he went rigid and then cloned himself who quickly took the bags from Naruto who then ran off, Greyfia turned to the clone.

"Can you carry this stuff back to the castle?" questioned Greyfia who got a nod from the clone before she too handed the clone her bags before her bat like devil wings burst from her back and she shot off after Naruto who had jumped up on to roofs and was hopping across the rooftops in a random direction.

"What have you found Naruto-sama?" questioned Greyfia to herself as she followed the blond.

Naruto dropped into a seemingly random alleyway which Greyfia hovered over as Naruto slowly walked down the alley. Naruto looked around the alley he dropped into.

"I know I felt it here" muttered Naruto from his position.

"Go away now I don't want to hurt you" came a voice from deeper into the alley.

"I'm not here to hurt you please I mean you no harm" said Naruto holding his hands up in a sign of non-aggression.

Out of the darkened end of the alley walked out a dark haired girl with golden eyes a pair of cat like ears at the top of her head and two cat like tails, behind her was a white haired girl who shared the cat like ears, golden eyes and cat tail however she only had one, and both of them wore what at best could be described as rags.

The black haired one stood protectively in front of the white haired one and glared at Naruto.

"What do you want?" questioned the black haired girl.

"I sensed you two and came to investigate, and now I am going to ask do you two want to join my Peerage?" questioned Naruto looking at the two girls who's eyes widened.

"Why would you want us to join your peerage?" questioned the black haired girl in surprise.

"I sensed your power you two are powerful plus I hate seeing people on the street" said Naruto, the black haired girl looked back to the white haired girl.

"I-I trust him Nee-chan" said the girl quietly, the black haired girl turned back to Naruto.

"I am Kuroka, this is my sister Shirone" said the now identified Kuroka, Naruto then smiled at the two girls.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with a soft smile.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **This chapter is an unusual situation i will be updating on a regular basis most likely Fridays this is being put up because of the overwhelming positive response to this story i am honestly shocked how many people have already reviewed Favorited and followed so thanks to all of you**

 **Once more this chapter is 3k now i'm not actually sure if i will continue to write 3k or write 2k chapters**

 **After several reviews i have changed Koneko to Shirnoe**

 **anyway so this chapter we have some what happens after the portal the introduction of the Kyubi, some interactions between Naruto and the Gremory clan and even the two first members of Naruto's Peerage, yes both Koruka and Koneko will be in Naruto's peerage i won't tell you what pieces until next chapter so stay tuned for that**

 **what happened regarding Naruto and Kurama will be teased out in later chapters so yeah...**

 **anyway there's nothing else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Birth Of A Nephalem Part II

**I Don't Own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

Naruto sat in his room in the Gremory castle having just got back to the castle, after their initial shock Kuroka and Shirone were scared of everyone in the castle so they had stayed as close to Naruto as they could at least until they got to his room where he told them to get cleaned up before he made them part of his peerage. In truth while he wanted them to get cleaned up the real reason he sent them to clean up before adding them to his peerage was he was trying to work out what pieces to use on them, they were Nekomata and if he was right they were actually Nekoshou which meant they would be able to use and master Senjutsu which could be used to enhance hand to hand capabilities making them perfect for rooks however they could also use Youjutsu which with the verity of magic could make them excellent bishops.

"Naruto-sama I have brought the clothes for your companions" declared Greyfia walking into the room with an armful of clothes.

"Thanks Greyfia you're a life saver" said Naruto sending the silver haired queen a smile.

"It's nothing Naruto-sama just doing my duties" said Greyfia, just then the bathroom door opened letting steam pour out both Kuroka and Shirone walked out each wrapped in a towel.

"Just in time" said Naruto as the two cat girls walked out of the bathroom. Greyfia walked over to the girls and handed each of them half of the pile of clothes in her arms, Naruto himself walked out of the room and closed the door behind him to give the girls some privacy. Several minutes passed and the door opened, Naruto walked back into the room and his jaw almost hit the floor, Kuroka wore a black kimono with a yellow obi. The kimono had a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large cleavage which Naruto only just now noticed. Shirone wore a similar outfit however her kimono was white with a cyan inside the obi being a nice medium blue colour and the other difference was that Shirone's kimono was closed at the shoulders.

"Wow, you two look beautiful" said Naruto with a smile, both cat girls blushed but smiled at the praise.

"Well I'll leave you three to it" said Greyfia walking out of the room.

"So Naruto-sama ar-" began Shirone.

"No sama please I don't like it, we're friends" said Naruto with a smile to both girls who then both nodded.

"So `Naaaruuutoo-kuuuunnnn` are you going to turn us now?" questioned Kuroka stretching out his name with a purr as she rubbed up against him blushing as she did so, Naruto himself blushed a bit but he had grown up with Anko teasing was nothing new to him.

"Well I just want to clarify a couple of things first" said Naruto as he sat down on his bed, Kuroka took the spot next to him while hugging his right arm into her cleavage. Shirone seeing Naruto not so much as batting an eye at his arm being hugged into Kuroka's cleavage sat on his lap.

"I take it from the tails and ears I saw that you two are Nekomatas yes?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the two cat ladies.

"Are you a specific type of Nekomatas?" questioned Naruto getting a semi-confused look from Shirone, but a nod from Kuroka.

"Yes we're Nekoshou" said Koruka getting a confused look from her little sister.

"We're a special type of Nekomatas that can actual master Senjutsu and Youjutsu other types of Nekomatas can't actually master it they can use it but not master it" said Kuroka scratching behind her sister's cat ears making the young white haired girl purr and lean into her sisters hand and back onto Naruto's shoulder, Naruto smiled at the interactions of the sisters, once Kuroka stopped Shirone realised where her head was and sat back up with a sheepish expression. Naruto just smiled and gently lifted the white haired girl off his lap before sitting her down next to him so he could stand up, Naruto walked over to his bag and pulled out a scroll.

"Naruto?" questioned Kuroka looking at the blond confused and somewhat scared of what he was doing.

"Yeah?" said Naruto turning around scroll in hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Kuroka. Naruto walked back over to the bed and put the scroll down and unfurled it revealing a matrix that confused the two Nekomatas.

"This" said Naruto putting his hand on the seal and pumped chakra into it creating a plume of smoke which once cleared revealed a set of pure white chess pieces only missing the king.

"So who's first?" questioned Naruto looking at the two sisters.

"Me" declared Kuroka, Naruto nodded.

"Ok well I'm going to need you to lay back for a moment" said Naruto, getting a nod from the black haired girl who leaned back until she was on her back. Naruto then knelt next to her with his pieces next to him. Once the woman was relaxed Naruto put a single pawn on her stomach before waiting a second, then putting another on her stomach; again he waited for a moment before he once more put another pawn on the woman's stomach.

"What are you doing Naruto?" questioned a confused Shirone tilting her head to the side in a cute manor.

"I'm working out how many pawns Kuroka is worth I already have an idea which pieces to use on you two but I want to know how many pawns individually you two are worth before deciding on the pieces for sure" said Naruto getting up to six pawns on Kuroka while explaining.

"How do you work out how many pawns we're worth?" questioned Kuroka sitting up on her elbows a bit only for the pawns on her stomach to turn blood red in colour.

"Like that" said Naruto looking at the black haired girl who now had eight pawns on her stomach.

"Eight?" questioned Kuroka getting a nod from Naruto.

"Just shy of the power of a queen but more than individual rooks, knights or bishops" said Naruto with a grin the knowledge from Venelana's lessons shining through.

"Ok so what are you going to do I'm going to assume you're not going to waste your queen on me?" said Kuroka.

"I wouldn't consider it a waste but no I have a better plan in mind for you but I just want to check how many pawns Shirone is worth first" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the girls low self-esteem. Naruto then turned to Shirone.

"Just lay down Shirone" said Naruto getting a nod from the girl who let herself fall back onto the soft matrass of the bed. Naruto then once more one by one put the white pawns onto the girl's stomach until they turned blood red which happened to be when the fifth piece was put there. Shirone frowned at that her cat ears drooping.

"What's the matter Shirone-chan?" questioned Naruto noting the girls change in mood.

"I'm not worth as many as Nee-chan" said Shirone with a sad tone.

"Hey that doesn't matter right now for all we know you could become stronger than her in no time" said Naruto reassuringly, Kuroka smiled at Naruto feeling she and Shirone had made the right choice joining his peerage.

"You really think I can be as strong as Nee-chan?" questioned Shirone.

"You bet" said Naruto with a grin making Shirone smile before nodding.

"Soooo Narruuuuuttoooooo-kuuuuuuunnnnnn what's this plan of yours" said Kuroka wrapping her arms around him purring his name once more.

"Oh that's easy I'm going to use multiple pieces" said Naruto turning back to the girl who raised an eyebrow.

"That was part of the reason I asked about the type of Nekomatas you two are because I read that the Nekoshou have a really high ability with Senjutsu and Youjutsu which means the two of you could make great bishops or rooks, Bishops giving you boosted magic abilities while rooks enhance your physical abilities" said Naruto getting a nod from both girls.

"Alright Kuroka-chan if you're ready I'll get started" said Naruto, Kuroka nodded and once more lay down, Naruto sealed all bar his two rooks and one bishop away back in the scroll.

Naruto then lay one of the rook pieces and the Bishop down on Kuroka's chest.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Uzumaki. Mine command, Kuroka, is that thy shall walk amongst the Devil's Underworld as equals. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto as he and Shirone watched in fascination as the two chess pieces sunk into Kuroka's chest turning red as they went.

"Naruto what's going on I felt a-" said Sirzechs running into Naruto's room before noting the two girls on the bed and the chess piece in his hand.

"S-S-Sirzechs L-Lucifer" stuttered Kuroka half hiding behind Naruto terrified of the man in front of them.

"Hello yes I am Sirzechs Lucifer and you two are?" questioned Sirzechs looking at the two nekomatas. The room was silent for a moment, before Naruto looked back at both of the terrified sisters.

"This is Kuroka my Bishop and Rook and that's Koneko my soon to be other Rook" said Naruto to Sirzechs whose eyes went wide.

"Wait did you just say that Kuroka-san is you Bishop and Rook?" questioned Sirzechs shocked.

"Yeah why is there something wrong with that?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes actually that shouldn't be possible" said Sirzechs getting a confused look from Naruto.

"You shouldn't be able to cross classes like that she should have only been able to accept one of those classes not both" said Sirzechs.

"Well I wasn't known as the Most Unpredictable Ninja in my former village for nothing" said Naruto with a grin.

"That's all well and good but I must ask that you not do that again we have no idea what such a process could do" said Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto.

"And Kuroka-san will have to be monitored by Greyfia for a while just to make sure that there is no adverse effects from the two classes" said Sirzechs making Kuroka pale a bit but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine I promise you that" declared Naruto, Kuroka nodded.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

It had been several days since Naruto turned Shirone and Kuroka there had been no major problems the biggest of the minor ones was the sleeping arrangement, the two nekomata sisters were adamant about staying as close together as they could hence they were sharing a bed, now that wasn't the problem the problem was the fact that they decided to share Naruto's bed and their sleep clothes particularly in Kuroka's case were a 'little' revealing thankfully though again because Naruto grew up with Anko it wasn't as bad as the situation could be. Naruto was now outside the Gremory castle he had once more finished his lessons with Venelana for the day, Rias and her peerage were out doing a mission, Tenten and Gaara were begin taught about devil society by Venelana, and the Neko sisters, as Naruto had begun to call them, were with Greyfia who was checking on Kuroka so Naruto was just walking in the garden, however Naruto stopped when a bolt of purple lightning slammed into the ground in front of him.

"You there Blondie" came a voice from behind Naruto, Naruto turned around and looked up into a tree where he saw what looked like a devil. The man had purple ish blue skin, black hair, dark pink eyes and a pair of horns sticking out his forehead curved upwards.

For clothing the man wore a black high collared jacket, formal black pants and a white pointed scarf thing around his neck that on both ends was a symbol which was a skull with a pair of bat like wings without the skin sections and above the skull and between the wings was a purple star.

Sprouting from the man's back Naruto could see a pair of devil wings in-between which was the hilt of a sword which for a pommel had three skull shapes and a spike on it, Naruto could also barely make out the guard which was a pair of devil wings, however he could feel no evil pieces in the man, nor could he sense the man was a king.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man while simultaneously reaching for a kunai.

"My name is Alastor and my master has ordered your death" declared the now identified Alastor before ripping his blade off his back before jumping from the tree branch and swinging his blade at Naruto, the blond at an untraceable speed brought his kunai up to block the blade, Alastor sent Naruto a psychotic grin, Naruto reared his fist back and slammed his fist into the devil's face making the devil fly back and hit the tree. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the devil just dropped from the tree landing on his feet before looking at Naruto again with the same psychotic smirk, Naruto jumped back when a bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Alastor's sword sparking with purple lightning.

"So you're behind the purple lightning" declared Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"That's right" said the man charging at Naruto swinging his blade over his head, the devil's blade sailed through the air and cut deep into Naruto making Alastor's eyes widen and smirk widen however that changed to a glare when Naruto went up in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a slashed log, now it was Alastor's turn to dodge, jumping out of the way when from behind him a ball of light blue fire came flying at him, the devil turned to see Naruto floating in the air three pairs of bat like wings with the outer halves of which were on fire a light blue fire, kunai in one hand a ball of black and red energy hovering over his other hand.

"A Phenex? Or are you a Bael?" questioned Alastor watching Naruto

"Neither I'm an UZUMAKI" yelled Naruto shooting forwards before throwing the ball of red and black energy forwards, the ball grew in size as it got closer to Alastor.

"Oh hell no" said the Devil before he jumped up and shot upwards getting just out of range of the expanding destruction, unfortunately Naruto flew right at the devil burring his fist into Alastor's gut. The sword wielding devil doubled over coughing up blood before Naruto front flipped slamming his heel into Alastor's head sending the pink eyed devil rocketing into the ground.

"You're a king yet you have the strength of a rook" said Alastor looking up at Naruto only to see him not there.

"And the speed of a knight" said Naruto appearing behind the downed devil only to have to jump out of the way as a bolt of purple lighting slammed into the ground between them. Naruto narrowed his eyes that lightning trick was getting annoying.

"Time to even the annoying trick playing field" said Naruto before putting his hands together in a cross hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto and in a huge cloud of smoke hundreds of Narutos formed, Alastor was at first shocked but then his psychotic smirk grew larger.

"Well that's an interesting trick" said the devil before bolts started shooting down from the sky like no-ones business while he ran forwards with his blade in hand and began slicing through all of the Narutos the real blond however was hiding in a tree watching as Alastor tore through his clones.

After only minutes the clones were all dealt with and as Alastor guessed halfway thought the clones Naruto wasn't among them however the sword wielder was shocked when he turned around and saw Naruto charging at him with a ball of pure spiralling energy floating above his hand, Alastor was to shocked to even defend and Naruto slammed the spiralling energy into Alastor's gut the spiralling orb ground, ripped and tore Alastor's flesh.

" **RASENGAN** " yelled Naruto before the back pushed Alastor backwards into a tree, the force of the attack making the sword come flying out of his hand landing on the ground metres away from Naruto.

"Naruto" called a voice from behind him, the blond turned around only to be tackled by Kuroka and Shirone and behind them was Greyfia, Gaara, Tenten and Venelana

"Hey hey what's this about?" questioned Naruto rubbing the two nekomata's backs.

"We were just so scared you'd been hurt" said Kuroka as she and her sister sobbed against Naruto's chest.

"What happened Naruto we felt a surge in your power" said Venelana.

"I was fighting that … guy" said Naruto pointing in the direction that his Rasengan launched Alastor only to see the man not there, Naruto however noted that the sword Alastor had used was still there, Naruto sat up hugging both nekomatas before slipping out of their grip and walking over to the weapon getting confused looks from everyone. Naruto carefully looked at the sword trying to surmise if it was a trap, after nudging it with his foot he decided it was safe to pick of the sword.

Once Naruto picked up the blade it glowed gold for a moment before the glow split into two and one part split off and landed on the ground, the glow that was on the ground grew in size until it was about the size of a person before the glow then disappeared leaving a person kneeling towards Naruto.

"Alastor" growled Naruto bringing the sword up to slice the devil down.

"Please master wait" said Alastor falling backwards waving his hands in a non-aggressive gesture. Naruto stopped glaring down at the devil.

"Alastor as in Lightning Sword Alastor?" questioned Greyfia walking closer to the two devils.

"That's me" said the Alastor.

"Lightning sword?" questioned Naruto

"I am a sentient weapon that sword in your hands to be precise" said Alastor.

"Why were you attacking me?" questioned Naruto.

"My previous Master ordered me to kill you as I said at the beginning of our fight" said the sword spirit.

"Why?" questioned Kuroka stepping next to Naruto.

"He did not tell me why he just told me to do it" said Alastor.

"Well what's his name so we can ask him ourselves?" questioned Gaara.

"His name is…"

* * *

 **Alright people that's a wrap**

 **So for everyone benefit Alastor is the one from Devil May Cry now i will point out that i am literally going on a piece of fan art and the Wiki article on Alastor for basically everything about it**

 **Anyway Yeah i decided to make Kuroka a Rook and a Bishop and Shirone a Rook so sue me**

 **Also just because i'm not sure if people will or not don't bother suggesting members of Naruto's peerage i have it all already sorted**

 **Now about Naruto's wings in the fight with Alastor he was only using his devil wings by suppressing his angelic blood.**

 **I Don't think there's anything else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Birth Of A Nephalem Part III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto with his new sword Alastor on his back stood with Kuroka and Shirone behind him and behind them stood Gaara and Tenten the five of them were standing outside the house of Alastor's former master who was a devil by the name of Licata Arina, Naruto had heard from Sirzechs that the man was a recently promoted high class devil literally a week before Naruto arrived the man had been promoted. Naruto had told the satin class devil that he would be the one to deal with the man and his attempted assassination of Naruto, or at least he had said he would but then his two peerage members and two friends had invited themselves, Naruto pulled the blade of Alastor off his back, before kicking the door in.

"Knock knock asshole" growled Naruto glaring into the room, only to see a blue haired man in the room.

"Who the hell are… ah my two nekomatas" said the man with a soft smile seeing the two cat girls.

"Back up they're people not property and they're members of my peerage" growled Naruto pointing his new blade at the man.

"You're peerage? That means… you're the bastard that stole them from me" growled the man taking an offensive stance glaring at Naruto.

"I didn't steal anything from anyone I offered them a position in my peerage and they took it" declared Naruto.

"You bastard I was going to save them from a life on the streets and then they were going to be so thankful to me and I would be the father of the new nekomata race but now I have to kill you and then keep them locked up" growled the psychotic sounding man both Shirone and Kuroka felt their skin crawl.

"Don't worry you two I won't let his so much as lay a finger on you" declared Naruto turning back to face the sisters slightly, they nodded to him as he turned back to the delusional devil with a glare flipping Alastor over and grabbing the blade in a backhanded grip.

"Good thing I got permission from Sirzechs to do what I wanted with you" said Naruto glaring at the blue haired devil who raised an eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do you little runt?" questioned the devil still not realising that the blade in the blonds hand was Alastor.

"I'm going to kill you" declared Naruto shocking both Tenten and Gaara neither knew that their friend would be so bloodthirsty.

"I wish you luck boy I'll have you know I'm a high class devil" said the man arrogantly.

"That's nice, I'm an Uzumaki so I don't give a shit" said Naruto before he launched forwards swinging Alastor over his head.

Licata jumped back dodging Naruto's strike, before throwing a sparking clawed hand forwards sending a bolt of lightning towards Naruto who jumped out of the way as did the two neko sisters, Gaara and Tenten.

"You lot get outside" Ordered Naruto, getting a nod from the four other people in the room as Tenten and Gaara jumped backwards out of the home while Shirone and Kuroka ran out the door as Naruto coated his blade in a black and red aura, the two people and two devils got out just in time for an explosion to go off, and then house exploded outwards leaving only rubble and the two fighting devils in its wake, Naruto stood glaring his sword in a backhanded grip the blue haired devil stood with an insane grin on his face looking past Naruto at the two Neko sisters.

"Not a chance asshole" declared Naruto once more charging forwards, swinging his blade over his head and out came an arc of red and black energy that flew towards Licata who jumped to the side and was about to send another bolt of lightning at Naruto only to once more have to jump away as a purple bolt of lightning came down and slammed into the ground where he stood just seconds before.

"You bastard Alastor I thought I was your master" growled Licata realising Naruto was wielding Alastor.

"You were until I beat the shit out of him then I became his master" declared Naruto letting his three pairs of devil wings sprout out of his back and he flew up into the air.

"You think flying gives you an advantage?" questioned Licata sprouting his own wings shooting up into the air.

"No but these give me fire to work with" declared Naruto confusing everyone. That is until Naruto stuck his free hand into his blue flaming wing with an open palm where a ball of fire began to form before Naruto pulled his hand out of his wing revealing a light blue fireball in his hand, but then Naruto tossed Alastor up into the air where he morphed out of his blade form into devil form before he flew down to Naruto's friends.

"Get back we have no idea if this attack is going to work and if it does how powerful it's going to be" declared Alastor with a scared look on his face, Naruto had informed him of the plan and the devil was impressed and scared at the same time.

Naruto began pushing chakra to his flaming hand and then pushing chakra to his other hand he started forming a **Rasengan** in the blue fire. Licata didn't know what Naruto was doing but he didn't like it so he shot a bolt of lightning at Naruto, only a precisely aimed kunai flew between the bolt and Naruto, the metal attracting the lightning rendering the bolt useless, the kunai then fell to the ground and before Licata could send another bolt at Naruto, the blond was on the move, a fireball in his hand at the core of which was what looked like a Rasengan, Naruto flew right at Licata who was being held in his place by sand around his ankle, the sand tracked back to Gaara who had his hand held out towards the delusional devil. Naruto flew straight at Licata with his right hand forwards.

" **Rasen hi bakudan (Spiralling Fire Bomb)** " declared Naruto coming up with a name for the attack on the fly, once the attack collided with the crazy devil before the ball expanded to a huge size engulfing the insane man in a ball of blue fire the ball kept on expanding and expanding until the bottom of it touched the ground fifty feet below Naruto at which point it suddenly and exceedingly quickly shrunk back down to the size just big enough to contain Licata before it exploded sending burning embers scattering around the place, until they flew back towards Naruto's hand once more forming a ball of blue fire and simultaneously stopping the embers from starting fires. All five of Naruto's group watched as Licata fell to the ground his clothes and skin still smoking. The devil's body hit the ground with a thud.

"You B-Bastard" wheezed Licata his skin slowly healing itself, Naruto dropped down on him stamping his feet into Licata's elbows and pulled out a pair of kunai before stabbing them straight into the devil's palms.

"Ow son of a-" said Licata only to be kicked in the cheek stopping him from speaking the next word.

"Alastor" growled Naruto causing the now nearby sword to morph back into his blade form and fly into his hand. Naruto grabbed the hilt of the sword with one hand before slamming his hands together and slamming the sword downwards.

Everyone was surprized when they saw the blade did not pierce Licata's skull, none more so then the man himself.

"Wha?" questioned the insane devil looking up at Naruto.

"Death is a release, something you don't deserve for what you had planned" said Naruto before kicking the man in the head knocking him out.

"Naruto?" questioned Kuroka curiously stepping closer to Naruto. The blond himself let out a deep sigh before sheathing his blade on his back.

"Yeah Kuroka-chan?" questioned the blond turning around.

"You ok?" questioned the elder sister of the Neko sisters.

"Yeah" said Naruto letting out another heavy sigh.

"You know he didn't deserve mercy?" questioned Gaara.

"Yes I do Gaara but what would that make me if I didn't give it to him?" questioned Naruto getting an understanding nod from Gaara.

"Someone tell the authorities we have a devil to be jailed" said Naruto and before anything could even be said several magical circles appeared and out of them stepped many devils that surrounded Naruto, his friends and the unconscious devil.

"All yours" said Naruto motioning to the unconscious body.

* * *

 **#A Couple Of Hours Later#**

Naruto and his friends were back at the Gremory castle, Naruto himself was bored and once again roaming the halls, Gaara and Tenten were once more with Venelana learning about devil society, Kuroka and Shirone were both were learning to master their powers. Naruto was walking down the corridors, he walked passed one of the many lounge rooms.

"Naruto" called out a voice from inside the room, Naruto walked into the room.

"Yeah Rias?" questioned the blond looking at the girl who was sitting on a couch lazily with a remote in her hand.

"Do you want to watch some Anime with me?" questioned the girl with a smile.

"Sure why not" said Naruto taking a seat next to the crimson haired heiress, who once he had sat down used his shoulder as a head rest, Naruto cast a sideways glace her way before deciding not to bother questioning the girl.

"I heard you got into a fight while I was gone" said Rias looking at Naruto.

"Several actually" said Naruto glancing at the girl.

"Who with and about what if you don't mind me asking?" asked Rias.

"A recently promoted high class devil who is I am fairly sure is insane because I made Kuroka and Shirone part of my peerage" said Naruto.

"And the other fight?" questioned Rias.

"That was with a sentient sword by the name of Alastor who used to belong to the devil and was sent to kill me, and I now have a lightning sword" said Naruto with a grin. Rias rolled her eyes at the boy's enthusiasm.

"So how was your mission?" questioned Naruto.

"Oh it was fine pretty simple really although we did run into a little problem when…"

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat next to Rias after the two had finished their conversation they sat watching part of Rias's anime collection, but now it was night time and Rias had fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder. The blond smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour, the blond manoeuvred himself in such a way that he could pick Rias up bridal style and then got up himself and began walking in the direction of Rias's room, as he walked she unconsciously nuzzled herself against his chest, once more Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl's behaviour as he walked.

"Oh good evening Naruto-sama what are you still doing up let alone with Rias-sama in your arms?" questioned Grayfia walking out of a room ahead of the blond.

"Rias and I were watching some of her anime and she fell asleep so I'm just taking her back to her room" said Naruto getting a nod from Grayfia.

"I can take her if you wish Naruto-sama you too need your sleep" said Grayfia getting a sad ish smile from Naruto.

"No it's fine Grayfia, I can take her. Besides I don't need much sleep anyways" said Naruto, Grayfia instantly knew she touched on an unpleasant subject for Naruto.

"I apologise if I brought up a bad memory Naruto-sama if you wish to talk about it I will always be available to listen" said Grayfia.

"No I'm good Grayfia but could you please do me a favour?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the silver haired maid.

"Please drop the Sama from my name" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama I can't do that it would be disrespectful to you and your standing" said Grayfia.

"Fine if you won't do it all the time can you at least drop it when it's just the two of us?" questioned Naruto, he could see Grayfia was conflicted on the matter, not wanting to be disrespectful to his status, but also not wanting to disrespect his wish, eventually not wanting to disrespect his wish won out.

"Aright Naruto when it's only to two of us I will drop the Sama" declared Grayfia getting a head start on his request.

"Thankyou Grayfia-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

"No problem Naruto- _Kuuuunnnn_ " said Grayfia drawing out the kun with a purr before returning to her normal stoic appearance and walking down the hall as if nothing happened.

"Good evening Naruto" said Grayfia not even looking back.

"To you as well Grayfia" said Naruto continuing on his way towards Rias's room.

Naruto walked down the halls thankfully not running into any of the other maids as he went, it took all of five minutes for Naruto to reach Rias's room after running into Grayfia.

Once he was in the room Naruto pulled back Rias's quilt before putting her down on the soft mattress, but when he went to stand back up he found that somehow Rias's hands had snaked around his neck and she was hugging the blond to her.

"No stay" ordered Rias in her sleep, Naruto shook his head.

"Not tonight Rias" said Naruto quickly substituting with a large nearby stuffed animal, the blond then walked over to the girl bringing the covers back up and over her.

"Goodnight Rias" said Naruto turning and walking out of her room.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto had just finished his lessons with Venelana for the day and was on his way to see Sirzechs for his lesson on training his Powers Of Destruction.

"Sirzechs-sama?" questioned Naruto spotting the red haired man walking towards him from down the hall it wasn't that unusual but normally the man would be waiting outside.

"Ah Naruto-kun just who I wanted to see I have an important meeting with the Sitri clan head soon, which means unfortunately we can't have our normal lesson time now" said Sirzechs with a sad smile.

"That's ok Sirzechs-sama if it's with the Sitri clan head it must be important" declared Naruto, Sirzechs nodded.

"Now if you want you can come with me should you wish to see more of the underworld, lord Sitri-sama has a daughter Rias, and your age..." said Sirzechs getting interrupted by Naruto.

"Sure why not I could use some fresh air" said Naruto getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"Well if you are ready we can leave now" said Sirzechs, Naruto nodded in response and the two walked towards the entrance to the castle.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Sirzrchs had taken a teleportation circle to the edge of the Sitri territory where they then walked from towards a huge castle in the centre of the large land mass that was considered Sitri territory, hence why they were just now getting to the castle.

"Ah Sirzechs how nice to see you again. And who is this?" questioned a black haired man walking towards the pair.

"Lord Sitri-sama this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Lord Sitri-sama" said Sirzechs introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Lord Sitri-sama" declared Naruto holding his hand out.

"And you my boy and you I have heard lots about you recently, the papers say you defeated Alastor the lighting sword and then defeated a newly promoted high class devil on you own" said the man shaking Naruto's hand.

"Well yeah I guess I did" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto is new to the underworld only recently coming here from the elemental countries and has yet to be out and about that much" said Sirzechs.

"Is that so well normally I would say Sona could show you around, but she's out at the moment perhaps Serafall could show you around Young Naruto if you wish" said lord Sitri.

"Well I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you or your family" said Naruto looking down.

"Nonsense my boy it would be no trouble at all I'm sure Serafall would love to meet you" said Lord Sitri before nodding to a nearby guard who walked into the castle returning several minutes later with a girl dressed in a pink magical girl outfit, she had long black hair tied into two pig tails and purple eyes.

"Yessy daddy?" questioned the girl in a childish voice completely ignoring Naruto and Sirzechs.

"Serafall sweety this is Naruto would you show him around while Sirzechs and I have our meeting?" questioned Lord Sitri looking down at his daughter while pointing to Naruto, it was then Serafall noticed they had company.

"Lucifer-sama nice to see you again" said Serafall looking to Sirzechs.

"Same to you Leviathan-sama" said Sirzechs with a grin.

"Leviathan-sama this is Naruto Uzumaki" said Sirzechs pointing to Naruto.

"It's a pleasure Leviathan-sama" said Naruto bowing to Serafall.

"Please don't call me that Naruto-kuuuuuunnnnnnn" whined Serafall in a childish manor.

"Serafall, Sirzechs and I are have a meeting would you m-" said Lord Sitri interrupted by Serafall.

"Yes I'll show Naruto-kuuunnn around" said Serafall grabbing his wrist before dragging the blond out of the gates.

"I sure hope he can keep up with her" said Lord Sitri.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that I would be more worried about her keeping up with him" said Sirzechs with a grin.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so yes this is another Sunday update but that's because i have decided to try out a new update schedule so for now this story will be getting updated on Fridays and** **Sundays**

 **alright a couple of things i feel i should clear up**

 **for anyone who it isn't clear to the devil that sent Alastor to kill Naruto and the one he fights in this chapter is the one who turns Kuroka in cannon**

 **next thing is the ages, Naruto is 14 now as is Rias, Sona and the other cannon third years so at this point these events are pre DxD cannon.**

 **also for those of you unfamiliar with my stories i don't reveal harem members before they're official in the story so please don't ask**

 **Anyway not much else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Birth Of A Nephalem Part IV

**I Don't Own Naruto or DXD**

* * *

Naruto was being dragged along by Serafall, the two had left Sitri castle not two minutes ago. The two were jogging or at least Naruto was jogging down the main streets of the largest town in the Sitri's territory.

"Levia-tan, Levia-tan" called people walking up to the girl with pens and paper in their hands.

"Hey everyone, sorry no autographs today" said Serafall sadly looking at the crowd of devils.

"AWWW why not Levia-tan?" questioned devils in the group.

"I have to show Naruto-kun around" said Serafall gesturing to Naruto.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA Levia-tan-sama has a boyfriend" squealed the girls in the group, Naruto blinked as everyone began to crowd him to.

"Ah hell no I'm not dealing with this" said Naruto jumping up into the air letting his wings burst from his back, revealing the half flaming devil wings.

"Levia-tan's boyfriends wings they're so beautiful" squealed the girls from before.

"Uh he's not my…" spoke Serafall only for her voice to be drowned out, Naruto seeing that this was going nowhere flew down and grabbed Serafall's hand before pulling her out of the crowd of devils before both of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Where did they go?" questioned one of the fangirls looking around.

* * *

 **#Somewhere on the other side of the city#**

Naruto and Serafall appeared in a swirl of leaves, Naruto gently put the girl on the ground; she was turning slightly green.

"Sorry about that it was the quickest way to get us out of there" said Naruto. Serafall covered her mouth for a moment before her churning stomach calmed down and she didn't feel as if she was going to throw up.

"No that's fine Naruto-kun" said Serafall before once more holding her hand over her mouth while the other went to her stomach to try and clam the churning. Naruto just gave her a sympathetic look he could still remember when he learnt the **Shunshin** he always felt sick until he got the technique down, Serafall was doing better than he did although that might be that she was a devil.

"That was fun can we go again please, please, please?" squealed Serafall jumping up and down next to Naruto.

"Well I guess but where are we headed?" asked Naruto, Serafall jumped up and let her bat like wings sprout out of her back before looking around to work out where they were. After a moment her wings vanished and she dropped to the ground landing next to Naruto with a grin on her face.

"So which way and how far?" questioned Naruto.

"That way about two kilometres" said Serafall bouncing up and down pointing behind her.

"Alright we need to be touching for you to- ghaa" said Naruto only for Serafall to jump on his wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go let's go let's go" said Serafall excitedly Naruto smiled at her energy and nodded before the two of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

"So you want me to teach you elemental magic?" questioned Grayfia getting a nod from the blond Nephalem in front of her.

"Yes, I really want to learn elemental magic and I thought who better to ask then the best queen in the underworld" said Naruto with a grin.

"Flattery gets you nowhere mister" said Grayfia with a grin poking Naruto in the chest each word.

"You caught me" said Naruto holding his hands up.

"It's alright Naruto-kun I'll help you" said Grayfia with a small smile, Naruto's face split into a grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" said Naruto hugging the silver haired maid who blushed slightly from the contact but forced the blush down and gently pushed Naruto off herself.

"First thing first what elements do you want to learn?" questioned Grayfia looking down at Naruto.

"I want to learn to make fire first I can freely control it now thanks to my Phenex blood pryokinisis but I can't actually create fire" said Naruto getting a nod from Grayfia fire was one of the easiest elements to teach a devil.

"I also want to learn water magic because of my Sitri blood" declared Naruto once more getting a nod from Grayfia.

"Ice is one I would like to learn as well because of a friend of mine who I haven't seen in ages" said Naruto with a semi sad look in his face, Grayfia noted the looked but nodded.

"Wind magic would be nice to use as well but that's not an essential" said Naruto.

"So basically you want to be able to use as many elements as possible?" questioned Grayfia, Naruto just shook his head.

"No just fire water ice wind and lightning" declared Naruto getting a nod from Grayfia.

"Well luckily I can help you with all of those" said Grayfia with a smile.

"Alright" exclaimed Naruto happily jumping up.

"This could get messy so let's head outside" said Grayfia getting a nod from Naruto and like that the two walked out of the castle.

When they got outside they found Tenten and Kiba sparing both with grins on their faces, while Akeno, Gaara and Rias looked on. Naruto and Grayfia walked past the spar and headed for a relatively bare section of the grounds nothing to burn should Naruto not have control of his fire.

"Alright Naruto I want to see what you can do already" said Grayfia, Naruto nodded and made his wings burst forth from his back before putting his hands out to collect some of the fire from his wings, once he had a ball of fire in each hand he put his hands in front of him combining the two balls making one larger ball of blue fire, Grayfia watched on as Naruto then started manipulating the fire into various shapes from a disk to a ring to a cartoon style lightning bolt even a sword.

"Alright so your control is good but the main thing you want is to learn how to make the fire without your wings out?" asked Grayfia getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ok well there are several ways we can start firstly you could wear gloves specially made to cause friction when you click you fingers and then turn that friction into fireballs in your hand, this is simple and easy to pull off but can only create fire in your hands the other method…" said Grayfia turning around before holding her hand out, after a second the air in front of her hand burst into flames a fire ball forming in her hand before bringing it back around facing Naruto.

"Is to learn to vibrate the molecules in the air fast enough that they burst into flames, this is the method most people use excluding every member of the Phenex clan who simply do what you do now gather fire from their wings to use" said Grayfia, Naruto nodded while he thought about which method he would like to try.

"Given that you have Phenex blood in you, you might be able to learn the second method rather quickly because of the Aerokinisis you should have also inherited" said Grayfia, Naruto blinked before what she said clicked in his head.

"Alright I'll give it a try" said Naruto, Grayfia moved around behind Naruto as he held up his hand to the side he concentrated on the air in front of his hand.

"Clear your mind" came the whispered advice of Grayfia in the blonds ear, Naruto felt Grayfia run a finger up his outstretched arm until her palm rested against the back of his hand. A moment after Grayfia's hand reached his the air in front of the blonde's hand burst into red flames before morphing into the shape of a ball where the flames went light blue, Naruto closed his hand around the fire before it burst forth from his clenched hand in the shape of a spear.

"Well done Naruto-sama" said Grayfia, confusing Naruto.

" _It's just us so why is…?"_ thought Naruto until the question was answered when Naruto saw Millicas trying to hide around a corner while watching the two older devils.

"We know you're there Millicas what's up?" questioned Naruto looking at the boy.

"I was just wondering what you and Grayfia-obasan are doing?" questioned the young red head.

"Nothing to worry about Millicas-sama I was just helping Naruto-sama with his fire magic" said Grayfia.

"Obaaaa-saaaan" whined Millicas.

"Even if you are my godson Millicas-sama you are still my master's son so I will refer to you with the upmost respect until told otherwise by your father" said Grayfia.

"I thought your mother was here Millicas why aren't you with her?" asked Naruto looking confused at the young red haired boy.

"She's with Tou-san" said Millicas simply.

"Ah right, well if you plan to stay here you might want to stand back" said Naruto turning around holding his hand out once more concentrating on the air in front of his hand, this time it took just a little bit less for the air to burst into flames once more forming a ball of blue flame.

"Nii-sama?" came the voice of Millicas.

"Yes Millicas?" asked Naruto.

"How come your fire is blue? All the other fire I have seen is red, orange or yellow" asked Millicas. Naruto turned to face the devil with a raised eyebrow.

"That's … a really good question, I don't know Millicas" declared Naruto before turning to Grayfia.

"Do you have any idea Grayfia-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"I don't know I have only seen one other user of blue flames and she was a Phenex that I fought alongside in the last war" said Grayfia.

"I guess we'll have to ask the members of the Phenex clan next we see them" said Naruto, the blond then once more turned back and began to practice his fire creation.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat at the dining table next to him sat Rias on one side and Kuroka on the other, on the other side of the table sat Sirzechs and his wife Selana, Grayfia stood behind her master serving him and his wife, the two had dated for a while during the Great War but once the war was over they simply couldn't keep their relationship together, after they broke up Sirzechs had found a wonderful woman a low-class devil at the time now a mid-class but she had refused to let it be revealed until she was a high-class devil, they did however still spend time together but in the public's eyes they were just friends.

At the head of the table sat Lord Gremory and next to him sat Venelana. Next to Kuroka sat Shirone and then next to her were Tenten and Gaara, while next to Rias sat Akeno and Yuuto.

"So Naruto-kun you've been here a couple of months have you made up your mind with what you plan to do?" asked Venelana.

"No not really, I don't know what to do, all I know is I'm still bitter about what my village did to me so I am in no rush to return to the elemental countries" declared Naruto.

"Well maybe next year you could come to Kuoh with me" suggested Rias looking at Naruto a small blush spreading across her face.

"Maybe I mean it might help me come up with a plan for what I want to do" said Naruto shrugging.

"Is that all anyone is to you Naruto-kun something to pass the time?" questioned Rias faking a hurt tone.

"Rias-chan I've been stripped of my identity my purpose, I'm sorry if I seem insensitive but all I am now is training that's all I have left in my life" snapped Naruto, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him.

"Sorry that was rude please excuse me" said Naruto pushing back from the table before getting up and walking away. Kuroka, Shirone and Rias all moved to follow him.

"Don't" declared Tenten.

"He's your brother how can you not care?" questioned Rias looking at Tenten.

"You think I don't care, I care so much but he can't be helped right now" said Tenten.

"Tenten-san is right Naruto-kun may be hurting but you can't help him right now he needs to find a new path" said Venelana.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

" _ **You ok boss?"**_ questioned Alastor within Naruto's mind.

" _Yeah I'm good"_ replied Naruto mentally as he walked outside

" _ **No you're not don't lie to us"**_ said Kurama while Naruto was finding an isolated place before his hands exploded with blue fire, slamming his hands together Naruto created a huge ball of blue fire.

" _Fine I'm pissed"_ replied Naruto jumped into the air slamming the fireball into the ground launching him thirty feet into the air before falling back to the ground.

* * *

 **#One Week Later#**

"Will you accept this mission Naruto?" asked Sirzechs.

"Well like you said there isn't really anyone else who could do it" said Naruto.

"Well Gaara-san and Tenten-san could but they might be unconscious for a week and a half like they were on when they got here" said Sirzechs.

"Which kind of defeats the purpose of having a guard detail" said Naruto.

"So you will do it?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Yeah I will" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto" said Sirzechs.

"No problem when do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"Ajuka will be here this afternoon so we need you to go to Phenex castle and pick up the phoenix tears" said Sirzechs, Naruto nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **#Phenex Castle#**

Naruto walked up the pathway towards the doors of Phenex castle he had teleported there by teleportation circle he was here to pick up several Phoenix tears for his mission, Sirzechs had asked him to accompany Ajuka Beelzebub to heaven, trying to form the beginnings of an alliance between the angels and devils, the devils were giving the angels five phoenix tears as an act of good faith. Naruto was really the only devil who could accompany Ajuka, because only Satan class devils could resist the holy lights of heaven and two Satan class devils would put the angels on edge so Naruto who should be at the very least resistant to the holy lights because of his angelic blood while still strong enough to protect Ajuka if push came to shove was the best choice to send.

Naruto knocked on the doors to the Phenex castle which were opened by a blond man who had blue eyes and wore a red suit.

"Who are you?" asked the man snidely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Lucifer-sama sent me to pick up the phoenix tears" said Naruto.

"You, you're the one Lucifer-sama is sending with Beelzebub-sama you look like a breeze could blow you over" said the man like he was offended by Naruto's presence.

"Yes well Lucifer-sama has his reasons" declared Naruto news of him may have spread around the underworld but nothing had been said of his angelic blood, the only ones who knew about that were members of the Gremory house hold.

"Fine follow me brat" declared the man. Naruto had to use every fibre of his self-control to not just deck the other blond in the face before incinerating him with his blue fire.

"Raiser-sama" came a voice from an open doorway, both blonds looked over to the voice. The owner of said voice was a woman who had long purple hair that looked very messy and she was only covered by a white bedsheet.

"Yes Yubelluna?" questioned the blond in front of Naruto.

"Come back to bed I'm so lonely" said the woman sensually.

" _Wait this is Raiser Phenex the person Rias is engaged to?"_ wondered Naruto to himself looking at the man.

"I'll be there in a sec sexy just wait for me" said Raiser, the purple haired girl walked back into the room with a slight limp and closed the door behind her.

"Alright brat other duties call, my mother is waiting in the dining hall follow this hallway take the first right then follow that hall until the end and it's the door on the left" said Raiser before Naruto could say anything the taller blond had disappeared into the room the purple haired woman was in.

" _That's Rias's Fiancé no wonder she doesn't want to marry him he's a pig"_ thought Naruto before following the man's directions finding a woman waiting for him at a long table.

* * *

 **#Later that Day Gremory Castle#**

Naruto stood next to Ajuka standing in front of him was Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Gaara, Tenten, Kuroka, Koneko, Grayfia, Sirzechs, Millicas, Venelana, and Hikaru Aka Lord Gremory.

"Well you two good luck" said Sirzechs getting a nod from both the Satan class devil and the Nephalem.

"Naruto please promise me two things" said Rias stepping up to the boy, Naruto raised his eyebrows indicating he was listing.

"Promise you'll come back safe and when you do you'll come to Kuoh with me" said Rias.

"To the first I will come back safe I promise and to the second I'll agree to that but only if Gaara, Tenten, Kuroka and Shirone are allowed to attend there too" said Naruto, Rias nodded and then stepped back.

"You ready Naruto?" asked Ajuka looking down at the blond who nodded.

"Well off we go" said Ajuka as a transportation circle surrounded the two before they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **#Heaven#**

Naruto and Ajuka both appeared on a cloud outside a set of golden gates, after taking a second to adjust to the light they both realised they were not alone.

"Good afternoon Beelzebub-sama Devil-san" said the woman who stood before them she had long blond hair that cascaded down from her head like a waterfall, she also had bright green eyes which shone with innocence, she was smiling brightly at the two devils.

"Greetings Gabrel-sama I take it Michael-sama sent you to escort us to him?" questioned Ajuka getting a nod from the woman.

"Now the rest of the angels may attack you should you fly so we will walk" said Gabriel getting a nod from both devils.

The voluptuous woman led the two devils through the streets of heaven it took all of five minutes for the three of them to reach their destination.

"Ah Beelzebub-sama it's nice to see you" said a blond man standing outside what looked to be a huge cathedral.

"And to you two Michael-sama" said Ajuka.

"Come we have much to talk about" said Michael as the two walked into the cathedral behind them.

Naruto and Gabriel stood there for a moment neither saying anything to the other, however after several minutes.

"So Gabriel-san what are we-" said Naruto interrupted by Ajuka and Michael returning.

"Naruto we have a problem" said Ajuka.

"What?" asked Naruto scared of what it was.

"This may take a lot longer than planned" said Ajuka.

"How long?" asked Naruto.

"Several years longer" declared Ajuka, Naruto's eyes widened.

"What's the problem?" questioned Naruto.

"God is dead" said Ajuka.

"And?" questioned Naruto shocking all three people before him.

"Hold on why is god being dead not a shock to you young devil?" questioned Michael.

"Because I got a letter from my father telling me my grandfather is dead" said Naruto, making all three people confused.

"Your father… wait your father was Minato-sama?" questioned Michael getting a nod from Naruto.

"Then why are you with the Devils rather than here with us?" questioned Gabriel.

"Because I am neither Angel nor devil but a Nephalem" declared Naruto letting his six wing his three devil wings and three angel wings burst forth from his back.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have the rest of the interaction between Naruto and Serafall Honestly i hadn't planned to write more of that but all of the reviews with people saying that they were looking forward to it i decided to write it.**

 **so for those who have been asking this chapter is your answer about Grayfia and Sirzechs**

 **for those who might be wondering i am giving Grayfia elemental magic as her main form of attack**

 **and finally Naruto is stuck in heaven for at least a couple of years so yeah (I will admit that this is not my original Idea i was inspired by** **Naruto DxD-Purpose of Living which if you haven't read i suggest you do it's really good)**

 **Nothing more to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Birth Of A Nephalem Part V

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto stood on a cloud that he had all to himself, it had been about a month since Naruto and Ajuka had been locked in to heaven, apparently even with Naruto already knowing the angels couldn't risk knowledge of god's death getting out so the devil and Nephalem had been locked in heaven until such as Ajuka was finished, not that the Beelzebub was bothered by it he had a project to work on he was fine, Naruto on the other hand was going stir crazy, the only saving grace for him was that his habits from Konoha were still with him hence he had all of his things with him, including the scrolls given to him by Jiraiya and Tsunade along with all of the stuff from his parent's house which were turning out to be quite useful.

Naruto pulled Alastor off his back flicking the blade in front of him where while in mid-air it glowed gold and split into two one forming Alastor's humanoid form the other keeping the blade form, Alastor caught the blade and stood opposite Naruto who stood ready to charge at the sword spirit.

Naruto pointed his palm towards Alastor and about halfway between the two of them the air burst into flames, which Naruto directed towards Alastor who jumped back from the fire only for the red flames to turn blue and form a ring around the sword spirit. The ring shrunk only for Alastor to jump up out of the way of the shrinking ring of fire.

"Too slow" declared Naruto who hung in the air above the now airborne Alastor, Naruto front flipped slamming his heel into Alastor's head sending the man rocketing back down into the cloud through the leftover ball of blue fire.

"nggh fuck" groaned Alastor pushing himself up off the ground, only to throw himself sideways when a foot impacted the ground where his head used to be, Naruto jumped back as Alastor swung his blade around at him. The blond quickly pulled out a pair of kunai ready to defend himself as Alastor flew at him ready to take off his master's head, Naruto blocked the blade as his sword attacked him. The two were forced to jump back as a bolt of lightning courtesy of Alastor hit shot at the ground where they both were moments before. Naruto put one of his kunai away in his weapon pouch before putting his hand out to the side and began running at Alastor, as he moved a **Rasengan** began to form in Naruto's hand, once the orb had finished forming Naruto created a fire in the air in front of the **Rasengan** which then the orb hit the flames were absorbed into the chakra attack coating the **Rasengan** in fire, Naruto got within two steps of Alastor who used held his sword in a blocking position, the blond Nephalem brought his kunai to the blade knocking it out of his way enough for him to slam his attack into Alastor's gut.

" **Rasen hi bakudan (Spiralling Fire Bomb)** " called Naruto as the attack hit. Alastor was hit with the ball before it exploded launching him backwards into the air where his wings sprouted and he hung there waiting for Naruto to join him in an Arial battle.

Naruto seeing Alastor hanging in the air let his six wings sprout from his back as he shot off the ground and flew at the devil weapon who sent down bolts of lightning to stop his master from getting to him but the blond was quickly proving to be quite evasive dodging all of the bolts of lightning while his hand became cloaked in a red and black aura Naruto flew up to Alastor and using his fingers each individually cloaked in the red and black aura slashed at his sword spirit who blocked with the blade. Naruto flew backwards away from his smirking opponent.

"Well it looks like I underestimated you a bit Alastor" said Naruto.

"You shouldn't do that when I take devil form I usually am at a similar power to my master" said Alastor.

"That explains you being able to take that **Rasen hi bakudan (Spiralling Fire Bomb)** " declared Naruto getting a nod from the humanoid sword spirit, Naruto then once more had to move out of the way as lightning tried to strike him, Naruto with a kunai at the ready held in a backhanded grip charged at his sword spirit, Alastor brought his blade up and set about striking Naruto as he got close, however that is exactly what Naruto wanted him to do, Naruto flew in and blocked the strike with the blade of his kunai, turning sideways Naruto pushed his kunai around Alastor's blade pushing the weapon forwards loosening the devil's grip on his weapon which Naruto took advantage of grabbing the back end of the hilt before ripping the sword out of Alastor's hand kicking the sword spirit in the chest making him let go of the blade leaving Naruto holding the sword like it was a spear. Naruto flipped the blade in his hand so it was in a normal grip Alastor looked on in shock, only for Naruto to fling his kunai at the sword spirit, however Naruto wasn't done with the kunai in his now free hand purple energy gathered and a few seconds before the blade could hit Alastor the purple orb arced out and hit the ring of the kunai electrifying it with purple lightning, however despite the power on the blade sailed passed a terrified Alastor.

The blond Nephalem didn't give Alastor time to recover in an instant he was in front of the now disarmed sword spirit and slashed across his chest from his right shoulder to left hip and then in an instant left shoulder to right hip giving the devil a perfect X shaped scar, Naruto then with his free hand slammed a bone splintering punch into the devil's head sending him rocketing into the cloud below them as the devil hit he exploded into gold light.

" _ **That hurt like hell Master"**_ said Alastor from within Naruto's mind.

" _That was an incomplete form of a technique my godmother made"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **INCOMPLEATE how strong is it in its complete form?"**_ questioned the sword spirit.

" _Well with one finger she created a forty foot wide crater that in the centre was a foot deep"_ replied Naruto shocking the sword spirit.

"Woooooah that was intense" came a voice from behind Naruto, the blond Nephalem turned and came face to face with a blond haired green eyed man he wore priest like clothes and on the whole had an air of laziness around him.

"You must be that Nephalem everyone is talking about" said the man looking at the blond while his hands resided in the pockets of his pants.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at your service" said Naruto with an overdramatic bow to the man.

"I'm Dulio Gesualdo nice to meetcha" declared Dulio sticking his hand out lazily for a shake, Naruto smiled and shook the man's hand.

* * *

 **#Several Months Later#**

Naruto stood on a cloud in front of him stood Gabriel who was smiling innocently at him, most of the angels had become fond of Naruto and his pure heart, but the angel Naruto had become closest too out of all of them was Gabriel for sure the two of them were friends which is why we find Naruto standing before the voluptuous woman.

"So are you ready Naruto-kun?" asked Gabriel, Naruto nodded and created about fifty Kage Bunshins, something interesting Naruto had discovered about the Kage Bunshin was the fact that memories gained by the clone were sent back to him when they dispelled, however while this was helpful it served him no purpose in training his angelic/ devil magic as the clone had no magical power only chakra however they had proved quite helpful as targets for his practicing.

Gabriel had been helping Naruto with his angelic blood teaching him the basics of how to use his powers the first thing he had learnt was the creation of light based weapons which he could almost do in his sleep now but now the Seraph was teaching Naruto some other magic.

"So Naruto-kun for fire magic you need to-" began Gabriel only for Naruto to hold up a hand.

"I can do fire magic Gabriel-chan its holy flames that I can't" said Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"Right right sorry" said Gabriel waving Naruto off, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Well holy fire is created by adding the fire to light based weapons sort of its uh well putting them together" said Gabriel not sounding too sure of herself this is how training with Gabriel had been for Naruto she would say what he needed to do but in a roundabout fashion but he still got the basic ideas from her explanation eventually.

"So combining the light magic with the fire magic?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Gabriel before she looked down.

"I don't see why you keep asking me to help you I can't explain stuff right" said Gabriel looking sad. Naruto walked up to her and hugged her.

"Your explanations are fine Gabriel-chan and besides when would we be able to hang out otherwise?" questioned Naruto, Gabriel looked at Naruto with a smile, Naruto smiled back before letting her go and stepping back both smiled before bursting out laughing.

* * *

 **#Months Later#**

Naruto walked along the streets of heaven, the cloudy home of the angels reminded him of not quite a bustling city but it wasn't quite a quiet town either it was somewhere in between, he was looking for some form of clothing store, the jumpsuit he had been wearing since he left home was starting to get on his nerves after Kurama had destroyed the seals on him he had been getting smarter and smarter which is the reason he was looking for new clothes the amount of orange on him was beginning to annoy him, did he still like orange? Yes but he didn't so much orange.

"Oh there we go" muttered Naruto spotting what looked like a clothing store or at least a tailor which would work for him. Walking into the store Naruto found that it was both.

"Can I help you today Naruto-sama?" questioned the man behind the counter, Naruto sighed he was really getting sick of the angels calling him Sama but he shook his head and turned to the man.

"Yes I'm looking for a new outfit something with less orange and some black and white" said Naruto with a smile the angel nodded and stepped out from behind the counter before leading Naruto to the male section.

The first thing Naruto saw was a black trench coat, quickly walking over to it Naruto pulled the coat off the rack.

"Ah excellent choice that coat is made of a macro-weave metal wire and cotton it would stop a sword blade, resist fire elemental attacks and has been imbued with magic that makes it grow with the wearer and repair itself from damage over time" said the angel next to Naruto, the blond raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged and hung the jacket over his shoulder before moving on and looking at shirts.

The only thing that stood out to him as a plain and simple orange shirt nothing special about it but it worked for Naruto so he didn't really care, and for a pair of pants Naruto found a pair of black and white cammo patterned pants. After picking out the outfit he quickly went to the change rooms to change.

"Looks good Naruto-sama" said the angel when Naruto stepped out of the change room, Naruto looked down at himself before shrugging.

"Yeah it works" said Naruto before turning to the angel.

"So how much?" asked Naruto.

* * *

 **#About A Year Later#**

Naruto and Dulio stood opposite each other the two were engaged in a spar. After their initial meeting whenever Dulio was in heaven he and Naruto would spar more often than not Naruto would come out the victor but both knew the story could be very different were they in a place where Dulio could influence the weather with his sacred gear.

Naruto and Ajuka had been in heaven for two and a half years now and while it was nice Naruto was really beginning to miss his friends, while it was true he had made a few friends in heaven, Dulio for one, Gabriel along with Michael and most of the other Seraphim and a few of the other exorcists he missed the devils that had begun to shape his new path.

"Naruto-kun Michael-sama and Ajuka-sama have asked to see you" came the soft voice of Gabriel from behind the blond, Naruto turned to her and nodded before turning back to Dulio.

"I guess this is it for now" said Naruto.

"Phew ok Sempai I'll see you later" said Dulio who dropped down and lazily rested on the cloud below him. Naruto then turned back to Gabriel and nodded, both of them let their wings sprout from their backs Gabriel's six pairs of golden wings and Naruto's now four pairs of one golden wing and one devil wing.

The two flew over the streets with the other angels waving up at the two of them, Naruto and Gabriel politely waved back Naruto having been in heaven for two and a half years had become a welcome sight to the angels.

The two blonds landed outside the cathedral where Michael and Ajuka stood waiting for them.

"Michael-sama Beelzebub-sama" said Naruto bowing.

"Ah Naruto-kun excellent we were just talking about you" said Michael.

"Oh? What about me?" questioned Naruto.

"Your heritage, Naruto-kun as the biological grandson of god myself and the other Seraphim feel that you should be the first to bring back the angels" said Michael holding out a small stack of cards to Naruto.

"I am honoured Michael-sama but I can't accept" said Naruto looking down.

"Why Naruto-kun?" asked Gabriel from behind the Nephalem.

"Because while I have angelic blood I am no angel I would bring shame to the angels, if I were a pure blooded angel I would have fallen years ago and even now I am not without sin, no I can't be the father of the new angels" said Naruto looking down

"I have broken two of the Angels greatest taboos I am always envious of those who have blood family as I have never known the love of a father or mother, and I am wrathful I have been banished from my home which I now plan to declare war on because they banished me I cannot allow angels to follow me" said Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun you are the perfect angel even if you want to deny it, you're envious of those with family so you try to give those without one in the form of you and your own and you told me the story of your banishment and it has taken you three years to decide that you want to fight them that's not wrath that is justice they banished you because of fear not because you needed to be, you had to take three years to understand your feelings towards those in that village and even now despite the fact that you say you want to declare war on the village I can sense that it isn't the village as a whole it's just those who wished your demise from their own fear" said Michael giving Naruto a hard look while still holding the stack of cards out to Naruto, the blond himself shied away from Michael's hard gaze looking to Gabriel who nodded to the Nephalem. Naruto sighed and turned back to Michael and took the cards from his hand.

"The cards are the angelic equivalent of the Evil Pieces system, you hold in your hand Naruto the early stage of the Brave Saint system" said Ajuka with a grin feeling proud of himself, Naruto turned the cards over finding they were normal playing cards however they were of one suit plus a joker the suit Naruto had was the hearts.

"I know it's this way but Naruto we need to know that the cards work the way we think they should so we want you to convert someone" said Michael.

"Who am I supposed to convert it's not like I have met anyone here who isn't … already… an an…gel you want me to convert an exorcist don't you?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Ajuka and Michael.

"Do I get to pick or have you selected one for me to convert?" questioned Naruto.

"Well it has to be one of the ones you met not-" said Michael stopping when Naruto held up his hand.

"Dulio" declared Naruto, Michael nodded he suspected that would be Naruto's choice.

"Gabriel-chan please fetch Dulio for us" said Michael.

* * *

 **#A Few Days Later#**

Naruto once more was on a cloud however this time Dulio his new joker was lounging around nearby and Naruto had a purpose other than training.

"Alright Dulio I'm going to do this now make sure no-one who may come interrupts me" said Naruto as he sat ready to go into his mindscape.

"You got it bossman" said Dulio not even lifting his head just holding up a thumbs up.

With that said Naruto closed his eyes and descended into his mindscape.

* * *

 **#Mindscape#**

Naruto walked towards Kurama's cage.

"Are you sure about this Kurama?" questioned Naruto looking up at the great beast.

" **Yes Naruto this way I can help you out even more we can work together and you would probably be able to learn the magic of this world's Youkai"** said Kurama, Naruto nodded and willed the water under him upwards to pull the tag off the cage, as he pulled the corner of the paper up a shadow blurred out of nowhere and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"YOU" yelled Naruto.

"Yes Naruto it's me- ugh" said the man only to be slugged in the gut.

"I'll deal with you in a moment" said Naruto going back to the cage before this time fully pulling off the tag despite protests from the man below him.

"What now Kurama-nii?" questioned Naruto, Kurama put a claw through the cage only the tip of the claw touching the blonde's forehead. Naruto once more dropped to the ground and walked over to the man.

"Naruto you can't-" began the man.

"You know nothing about me or him unlock the cage now" ordered Naruto.

"Naruto I can't do-" once more began the man only for Naruto to charge up a **Rasen hi bakudan**.

"NOW" yelled Naruto.

" **Minto Namikaze I swear on the sage of six paths I am not influencing your son unseal the cage and I will help you understand"** said Kurama, Minato hesitantly stood up and walked over to his son.

"Lift your shirt" said Minato, Naruto did as instructed and Minato lighting up his hand with chakra unlocked the seal on Naruto's stomach, once more only for a shadow to burst out of nowhere and tackle Naruto.

"Naru-chan" cried a female voice.

"K-Kaa-chan?" questioned the younger blond.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so here we have a faffing in heaven chapter i was going to skip to Naruto's return then cover most of this in flashbacks but given only a two day gap between this chapter and the last i felt that this was** **necessary**

 **Alright we have the beginnings of Naruto's Angelic peerage yes he will have two peerages an angel one and a devil one and for rating games they are two different peerages there may or may not be some overlap with the members of both peerages but you will have to wait and see**

 **not really all that much to clarify next chapter will be back in to the underworld for a while and next chapter will more then likely be the last for the first arc.**

 **also saying this now this may or may not be the last Sunday update on this story as i have story about ready to come off Hiatus soon so if you are a fan of my Rinnegan Rose story look forward to that.**

 **Other then that nothing else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Birth Of A Nephalem Part VI

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto and Ajuka appeared once more in Gremory Castle, the two had just left heaven.

"Ah it's good to be back" said Naruto stretching his limbs before looking around.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Naruto looking around stretching out his senses not feeling anyone but the maids in the castle.

"Hmm maybe they're at some form of gathering" suggested Ajuka before walking forwards.

"Well this has been an experience Naruto-san good day" said Ajuka before walking out of the room just as he walked out of the room Grayfia walked in.

"Naruto-kun" said Grayfia shocked him as she walked into the room.

"Hey Grayfia-chan" said Naruto with a wave.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Naruto.

"Everyone is at Phenex castle for Rias-sama's Engagement" said Grayfia making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"Venelana-sama asked me to give this to you when you got back" said Grayfia handing Naruto a letter.

"Thanks Grayfia" said Naruto taking the letter. Grayfia watched as Naruto opened and read the letter, his eyes narrowed before going wide, Naruto pocketed the letter before running to the door, Grayfia followed as best she could, the two of them ran out the door and the second they were outside a pair of devil wings sprouted out of Naruto's back and he shot up into the sky before shooting off towards Phenex castle.

* * *

 **#Phenex Castle Ballroom#**

Tenten, Gaara, Kuroka and Shirone stood with Rias's peerage all of whom were looking sad.

"Damn it why can't we do something" growled a brown haired boy glaring at the table, this was Issei Hyoudou he was Rias's pawns all of them and the holder of the Boosted gear.

"Issei" spoke the blond girl next to Issei trying to calm him down, the blond girl was Asia Argento and she was Rias's Bishop and holder of the twilight healing sacred gear.

"Rias should have let us help" growled Kuroka glaring at her clenched fist.

"She would have only been able to let Shirone-chan help Rias already has her second bishop even if he wasn't there for the rating game" said Akeno trying not to break something.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the engagement party" said Raiser who appeared from a magic circle at the front of the room. Akeno, Yuuto, Issei, Asia, Gaara, Tenten, Kuroka, Shirone and even several more devils glared at the man as he made his flashy entrance.

"And now let me introduce my bride to be" said Raiser with a smirk plastered on his face only for another magic circle to appear next to the man before dropping to the floor revealing a wedding dress clad Rias who looked very unhappy to be both in the wedding dress and her current positon.

"Well-" said Raiser interrupted when the doors were blown off their hinges and in walked Naruto his form cloaked in a red and black glow.

"Hello everyone so sorry to interrupt but this engagement is over" declared the blond.

"Naruto" called Yuuto, Akeno, Gaara, Tenten, Kuroka, Shirone and Rias. The red haired bride to be ran from her positon next to Raiser and hug tackled Naruto who hugged the girl back as the rest of his friends came over to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" questioned Rias looking at Naruto with tears staining her eyes.

"Beelzebub-sama's progress was delayed and the angles and we weren't allowed to leave I'm sorry I was away for so long" said Naruto letting go of Rias who stepped back letting Kuroka and Shirone hug the blond tightly

"And who are you to call an end to this historic engagement?" questioned Raiser glaring at Naruto who turned back to the Phenex letting go of his two peerage members.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki that's who" said Naruto glaring at Raiser.

"Well that doesn't answer my question _Uzumaki-san_ " declared Raiser sarcastically spitting out his name.

"Why would I just call an end to this engagement?" questioned Raiser jumping from the stage.

"Because you're going to have no other choice" said Naruto.

"Oh and why's that?" questioned Raiser.

"Because you and I are going to fight this out" said Naruto stepping forwards towards Raiser.

"And why would I do that? I already have what I want, what could you possibly have to offer me?" questioned Raiser coming within metres of Naruto.

"Is that all you see Rias as a prize to be won? Do you even love her?" questioned Naruto.

"Of course I love her I mean what type of man wouldn't love a body like that?" spat Raiser as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's what I thought *Sigh* what is it that I have that you would want? Well I'm standing here giving you an opportunity to put me in my place I've stepped on your pride multiple times being the one sent to heaven with Beelzebub-sama, and then when I get back I come right here and interrupt your engagement that should be enough reason for you or are you going to prove to the world you're a chicken and back out?" questioned Naruto with a smirk. Raiser growled Naruto had a point.

"Fine you wanna fight you're on" declared Raiser.

"Well in that case we might want to adjourn to the stadium" declared Sirzechs stepping up to the two. Only getting a nod as a response before everyone began moving towards the stadium.

"Who is this guy?" questioned Issei looking to Yuuto for answers.

"That is Naruto-sempai he is a devil of multiple clans who was born in the elemental nations like Tenten-san and Gaara-san in fact it was him that brought those two here" said Yuuto.

"And he is the person Rias loves even if she's not willing to admit that to anyone" said Akeno walking over to the two of them.

"He's also mine and Shirone's king" said Kuroka stepping next to the members of Rias's peerage.

"Is it really alright to trust him with this?" questioned Issei looking at Rias.

"Let us put it this way if he cannot save Rias she was not meant to be saved" declared Gaara appearing next to Akeno.

Naruto himself stood with Rias who was standing with Sona Sitri and Sairaorg Bael.

"So this is the Naruto Uzumaki I have heard so much about?" questioned Sairaorg looking Naruto up and down analysing him.

"You don't look like much" said the Bael heir with a smirk.

"You just wait a few minutes I'll make you eat those words" said Naruto with a smirk before both men broke into bouts of laughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san Rias and my sister talk about you often" said Sona.

"Ah so that makes you Sona, Serafall's little sister" said Naruto with a grin, Sona just nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you too" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun please be careful this is Raiser he's not some weak opponent you can easily beat with no effort" said Rias scared for her friend and her future, Naruto was her last hope and she knew it, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just calm down Rias I know what I'm doing" said Naruto before Sairaorg pulled he blond away just out of hearing distance of the two female devils.

"Naruto you save my cousin you've made yourself a friend for life" said Sairaorg to the blond.

"I didn't need that encouragement to save her she is a person she has her right to choose who she loves" said Naruto Sairaorg just nodded.

"Naruto Raiser's ready to begin" said Sirzechs, Naruto turned to the man and nodded.

"Well time to go" said Naruto vanishing in a magical circle appearing in an arena with all of the guest from the party in the stands around the stadium and opposite Naruto stood Raiser.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have challenged Raiser Phenex what to you claim should you win this bout?" came the voice of Sirzechs over the whole arena.

"An end to this engagement and for Rias Gremory to be free of any future marriage contracts" declared Naruto.

"Should you win it shall be so but until then let the match begin" declared Sirzechs.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Raiser who was patiently waiting for Naruto to attack him.

"The second you accepted my challenge Raiser you lost" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh and why is that?" questioned Raiser smirking to himself, only for that smirk to fall when Naruto reached into his shirt. Raiser's expression dropped entirely when he saw what Naruto pulled out of his shirt.

"I-I-I-IMPOSIBLE no devil can hold a holy artefact" declared Raiser as he spotted within Naruto's hand a cross necklace, Naruto's smirk widened.

"You're right no devil can" said Naruto.

"Then how…?" questioned Raiser.

"I'm not a devil well at least not fully, I am a walking contradiction, I am what comes from the union of angels and devils, I am a NEPHALEM" declared Naruto letting his four pairs of golden angel and devil wings burst from his back, everyone in the crowd excluding Rias, her family, Kuroka, Shirone, Tenten and Gaara all wore shocked expressions everyone was shocked to their core.

"Now while it could be fun to incinerate you with holly flames…" said Naruto snapping the fingers on his right hand making a ball of white flames appear above his palm.

"I think normal devil fire will work just fine" said Naruto snapping the fingers on his left hand making a ball of blue fire appear above his hand.

"Bl-Blue f-fire?" questioned Raiser who by this point knew he was totally and utterly screwed.

"Yeah and?" questioned Naruto, making Raiser realise Naruto had no idea what the blue fire signified, nor did anyone else in the audience excluding the members of the Phenex clan who were now even more shocked/ terrified. Naruto's wings vanished before the blond ran forwards the ball of blue fire in his hand, Raiser backed up at the speed of the younger blond.

Raiser threw balls of fire at Naruto who jumped into the air, Raiser threw another ball at the blond who shot up and to the side to avoid the attack, Raiser threw yet another fireball at Naruto who again vanished reappearing about fifty foot over the place he kicked off the ground head facing the ground Naruto, then began to fall towards the ground head first. To the shock of everyone watching Raiser's thrown fireballs came flying back towards him and turning light blue Raiser jumped back from the fireballs which followed him, Naruto lobbed his own adding a fourth one and just as Raiser landed on the ground all four blue fireballs slammed into him engulfing him in a fireball that exploded upwards sending up a twenty foot tower of fire Raiser screaming all the while the flames burnt him.

Once the flames dies down Raiser fell to the ground. If glares could kill Naruto would have dropped dead ten times over from the glare sent his way.

"I'm going to kill you brat" growled Raiser pushing himself to his feet, Naruto drew his sword from his back.

Raiser's wings burst forth from his back and he shot forwards at Naruto.

"Not happening" declared Naruto as purple lightning gathered into a ball in his hand before a second later the lightning shot from Naruto's hand and hit Raiser making him drop to the ground convulsing as the purple bolts arced from his skin into the ground, before Raiser could get up Naruto was standing above him one foot on the Phenex's back the other Naruto used to kick him in the face knocking him unconscious.

The whole crowd went dead silent and watched in awe.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto woke up in his bed in Gremory castle, the blond went to sit up only for his left arm to not move with the rest of him. Naruto flicked the covers of his bed only to see a naked Rias lying next to him.

"WHAT THE?" questioned Naruto looking down at Rias, who's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Naruto.

"Morning Naru-kun" said Rias sitting up and stretching making her bare breasts jiggle, Naruto looked away from the naked form of Rias.

"Would you please just put some clothes on?" pleaded Naruto.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun you don't want to see me?" questioned Rias, Naruto just spluttered out, and Rias just giggled and got out of the bed her hips swaying as she walked to the door and disappeared out the door and heading to her own room, Naruto sighed and shook his head before getting up.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked down the halls of Gremory castle he was looking for Lord Gremory there was something he needed to do.

"Naruto" called a voice from behind him, Naruto turned and saw Tenten and Gaara with Kuroka and Shirone.

"Hey guys what's up?" questioned Naruto.

"This will be the last time we ask this, please let us help you let us join your peerage" said Tenten.

"If you don't Rias has offered us positions in hers" said Gaara.

"Fine come with me" said Naruto walking towards his room.

"Wait did he just say yes?" questioned Tenten looking back at the two nekomatas.

"I think he did" said Gaara before he quickly jogged to catch up to Naruto.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto just finished converting both Tenten and Gaara who were both confused.

"What was with the cards?" questioned Tenten.

"I'll explain later what I'm more interested in is why I can feel the blood of a god running in your veins" said Naruto looking at Tenten.

"A god?" questioned Tenten.

"Holy blood but not the blood of my grandfather so from one of the other gods" said Naruto looking at Tenten before closing his eyes trying to narrow down on which one. It was at that moment the doors to the room were almost broken off their hinges and in came Sirzechs in a battle ready stance.

"Oh Naruto, Tenten, Gaara sorry I just felt a Grim Reaper suddenly appear here I was worried" said Sirzechs.

"Are Grim Reapers holy beings?" questioned Naruto, having never met a grim reaper he didn't know.

"They are the servants of Hades so yes I believe that they would be classed as holy beings why?" questioned Sirzechs.

"I believe we have solved two problems your Grim Reaper suddenly appearing and Tenten's holy blood however that leaves the question how is Tenten a Grim Reaper" said Naruto making everyone turn to either Naruto or Tenten with a look of shock.

"Are Grim Reapers weapons traditionally scythes?" questioned Tenten tentatively, once more getting a nod from Sirzechs, Tenten took a deep breath before reaching into her pouch pulling out a scroll.

Quickly unfurling the scroll Tenten revealed a sealing matrix on the paper before anyone could ask Tenten pushed chakra into the seal and in a plume of smoke a scythe appeared atop the scroll, the pole of the scythe was about five foot long with what looked like a skull where the pole met the blade, the blade itself was a pitch black with small red runes on it, everyone could feel a strange aura from the weapon.

"From my limited interaction with the Grim Reapers that could be a Reaper's scythe" said Sirzechs.

"In that case my biological mother was a Grim Reaper" declared Tenten

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto, Tenten, Gaara, Kuroka and Shirone stood at a vine and moss covered temple looking structure within the Gremory castle grounds, this was the portal between dimensions or at least the temple holding such.

"Tell Rias I'm sorry I just need a week before I can fulfil our promise" said Naruto turning to face Lord Gremory who nodded to Naruto as he and his peerage stepped into the temple and activated the portal, a big red and black orb appeared before them and sucked them into it.

* * *

 **#Elemental Nations#**

Naruto, Tenten and Gaara stepped out of the portal to the familiar sight of the ruins of Uzushiogakure, however Kuroka and Shirone looked around confused.

"Come on we need to get to the surface" said Naruto walking to the stairs up and out of the tower they were currently in.

Once outside Naruto reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a weapon that only Tenten recognised.

"Is that a-" began Tenten only to be interrupted when Naruto threw it into the ground, not a minute later just next to the kunai an angelic magical circle appeared, making the devils tense before the circle dropped to the ground revealing three people. Gaara and Tenten were both shocked to see one of the people as they both knew he was supposed to be dead.

"Kaa-chan Tou-san" said Naruto as he stepped forwards into the embrace of the red haired woman and the blue eyed blond. Tenten stood there gaping like a fish.

"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage?" questioned Tenten absolutely shocked.

"Yep" said Naruto.

"Why are your parent's both angels I thought for you to be a Nephalem there have to be a devil and an angel?" questioned Shirone.

"Yes well I had to revive these two and the only thing I had handy at the time were my cards for my brave saints" said Naruto before Tenten and Gaara blinked before looking at him confused.

"Yes you two in addition to the Knight and three pawns for my devil peerage I used my Ace and four and eight" said Naruto.

"What the hell are the brave saint cards?" questioned Kuroka.

"They are essentially the angelic equivalent of the Evil Pieces system which both of which were developed by Beelzebub-sama" said Naruto.

"Alright Naruto what's going on why have you gathered us all here?" questioned Dulio.

"Because today we declare war on Konoha" declared Naruto

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have Naruto's revealing of his species to the underworld and him kicking Raiser's ass**

 **Also we have Naruto adding Gaara and Tenten to both his angelic and devil peerages what happens from that will be revealed later**

 **and finally we have the reveal of the now reborn Minato and Kushina**

 **that's all the important bits covered so ...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Konoha Infiltration I

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

"I think I'm going to have to get my ears checked because I swear I just heard you say that we were going to declare war on Konoha" said Tenten cleaning her ear with her pinkie.

"No Tenten that is what I said" declared Naruto.

"How the hell are the eight of us supposed to fight an entire village?" questioned Tenten.

"Fight an entire village? I said declare war not fight the war" said Naruto.

"If we're not fighting them then why are we going there?" questioned Gaara.

"Because there is a person in the village who wasn't there when we left that I want to join us and Tou-san suspects there is more to some of the crises within Konoha's recent history then meets the eye and I have to know if he is right before we actually begin to fight with Konoha" said Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and his two peerages all stood in a tree far enough away from Konoha that no sensor would be able to sense them but close enough that they could see the gate as the gate was an integral part to the plan.

When Naruto noted there were enough people but not to many around the gate he turned to Dulio and Kuroka nodding to both they dropped from the branch and began walking towards the gate.

"Damnit Dulio you're so fucking lazy" yelled Kuroka as she and Dulio reached the gate.

"Kuroka-chan please" said Dulio walking closer to the woman only for her to push him away.

"No not again Dulio" said Kuroka.

Meanwhile back in the tree the others watched on in fascination.

"That's pretty good acting" said Naruto nodding as he watched the two argue.

"Yeah not bad indeed" agreed Tenten. Naruto watched closely as more and more people gathered around the bickering couple when enough people were distracted and crowding around to watch the spectacle.

"Gaara Shirone you two are up" said Naruto turning and nodding to the two of them before the nodding to Minato who placed both hands on their shoulders before all three vanished.

* * *

 **#Barrier core headquarters#**

Minato Shirone and Gaara all appeared in the room and before anyone noticed Minato had already gone again while it was by now that the people within the room had turned to Shirone who had a cat tail and a pair of cat ears coming out of her tail bone and top of her head respectively while Gaara's sand was slowly leaking out of his gourd.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" ordered one of the men within the room.

"We are no one and we're here to stop you from leaving" said Gaara emotionlessly he had no problem massacring the people in the room but Naruto had told him to do that id only absolutely necessary.

"Yeah how are you going to do that?" questioned one man going to push Shirone out of the way only for her to grab his hand and flip the man over herself slamming him into the ground before flipping him back over her head and back onto the ground in front of her. Everyone got up prepared to attack them only for sand to float around all of them.

"Oh god that's him that's Gaara of the desert" said one of the people finally recognising Gaara.

"That's right so just sit there and this will all be over soon" said Gaara almost daring anyone to disobey him.

* * *

 **#Back With Everyone Else#**

Minato appeared back on the branch of the tree ready to move on to the next person.

"Alright Tenten you're up" said Naruto turning to his surrogate sister who nodded as Minato put a hand on her shoulder and like that the two vanished.

The two appeared by the hospital where Minato vanished again returning to Naruto and Kushina meanwhile Tenten dropped low to the ground and pulled some explosive tags out of her weapons pouch and began to place them around the building in places only people actually looking for these special tags would find them. The tags were designed to be fierier than explosive there was still a small explosion but less than normal tags.

After tagging the hospital Tenten walked away from the building nonchalantly before heading towards the academy, however as she drew closer to the grounds she slipped into an alleyway and quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)** " whispered Tenten as she was cloaked in smoke which when parted revealed a young girl maybe seven, Tenten had picked this so she would seem less suspicious when she walked into the academy grounds and like she did with the hospital she began to place the modified explosive tags all around the place on the academy building in the free academy training grounds and even on the fences around the academy after the area was sufficiently tagged Tenten left the area and moved to the market district.

When she arrived at the market district she began running around like a child while stealthily planting tags on lots of the stands mostly the ones that had refuse to serve Naruto for the Kyubi, once at least half of the market had been tagged Tenten left the area heading for the front gates still under the guise of the small child, when she got there several hundred people had gathered in the area Tenten pushed through the crowd of people before she got to the front.

"Aunty Kuroka, Uncle Dulio" called Tenten in her disguised form running up to them.

"Aki-chan" said Kuroka excitedly turning to the girl and kneeling down as the disguised Tenten ran into her arms.

"Got everywhere, no troubles?" questioned Kuroka quietly.

"Yes and no ANBU lets leave now" whispered Tenten.

"Come on Dulio lets go" said Kuroka harshly before walking out of Konoha and away from the gates.

* * *

 **#Several Moments Prior With Naruto And Kushina#**

Naruto continued watching over Dulio and Kuroka to make sure nothing happened when he felt his father once more appear on the branch.

"Kaa-chan you're up and remember seal everything and meet me at training ground twenty eight" said Naruto turning to his mother who nodded before she and Minato disappeared from the area.

* * *

 **#Storage Room Hokage Tower#**

Kushina and Minato appeared in a dark storage room that they were both familiar with.

"Are you trying to tell me something Minato Namikaze?" questioned Kushina with a teasing smirk, Minato was confused but then remembered.

"Right um no sorry Kushi-chan well sorry if you wanted to do that now this is the only room in the tower other than the office I have tagged" said Minato nervously, knowing full well what Kushina meant, the reason Minato had a seemingly random storage room tagged while not having other rooms tagged was because well to put it politely this was Minato and Kushina's fun room. Naruto could have very well been conceived in that room they had celebrated Minato's promotion to Hokage with a nice long fuck and found this rather out of the way room which since that day they slowly but surely turned the room into a secret fucking room hiding various seals around the room that did various things. Silencing seals that were hidden behind a painting above the door, a storage seal with a bed to make things more comfortable, hell even a couple of storage seals with various objects to make their time together more … kinky.

"Go Minato I was messing with you" said Kushina with a smile and a roll of the eyes before Minato vanished, Kushina then turned back to face the room.

"Well might as well get some of our stuff back" said Kushina with a smirk.

* * *

 **#Back with Naruto and Minato#**

Minato once more appeared on the tree where Naruto was.

"Are you sure just anywhere in the red light is ok to drop you that place is-" began Minato.

"The only place where no one will report seeing me in the village and is the safest place for me" said Naruto getting a nod from Minato who placed his hand on his son's shoulder and the two vanished from outside the village.

* * *

 **#A Bar In The Red Light District#**

Naruto and Minato appeared in a bar in the red light everyone turned to see Naruto and Minato.

"Naruto?" questioned the man behind the bar.

"Yep it's me and I hope I don't have to tell you lot not to mention this to the Hokage" said Naruto getting a nod from all of the people within the Bar who then just turned back to their drinks Minato turned to Naruto before vanishing.

* * *

 **#Top Of Hokage Tower#**

Minato appeared at the top of the Hokage tower ready to do what he had asked Naruto to let him do which was break into the Hokage's office and look through the secure files about recent events trying to get to the bottom of things he had told Hiruzen to not reveal Naruto's status to anyone yet it was revealed, he knew about the Uchiha but knew Hiruzen would have been able to talk Fugaku down before any extreme measures were taken and there were several other shady things he wished to check there was one person that he could think of behind such events but he wanted to be sure before telling Naruto and the blond focus solely on him only for it to be a false lead.

Minato crouched low and waited for the signal for him to begin.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked out of the bar and began walking towards his destination. Naruto waved to the people as he walked passed who all waved and smiled at the blond, however he did have a schedule to keep to so he jumped to the nearest roof and then began roof hopping towards an apartment complex he really hoped she wasn't working now.

As Naruto walked into the apartment building he sighed remembering his childhood trips to this place. After walking up several flights of stairs Naruto stopped and walked to the end of a hallway, the blond took a deep breath before turning the door handle, finding it unlocked Naruto stepped inside the apartment. Naruto walked into the main room of the apartment and he saw just who he had been looking for.

"Anko-neechan" said Naruto with a smile looking at the back of the woman who turned around so fast that had you blinked you would have seen no movement.

"N-Naruto" stuttered Anko looking at the blond shocked.

"Hey Nee-chan" said Naruto with a smile and tears beginning to form in his eyes before he couldn't take it and ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you Nee-chan" said Naruto hugging Anko who hugged the boy back despite the Dango and Sake in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing here Naruto if someone catches you they'll kill you" declared Anko.

"I'm back because I want you to come with me" declared Naruto looking up at Anko.

"Why would you want me with you now and not back when you left?" questioned Anko.

"I always wanted you with me Nee-chan what brother wouldn't want his big sister with him you were out of the village when I left" said Naruto.

"Good where are we going?" asked Anko.

"Really just like that?" asked Naruto.

"What you said you wanted me to come with you I am why are you arguing against it?" questioned Anko.

"It's just I thought you had a life and friends here that you wouldn't want to leave behind" said Naruto.

"Naruto you and Tenten were my life when you left I lost all of my friends because of how depressed I got, you're lucky you're back today tomorrow I was going to end it all" said Anko looking down, Naruto hugged the woman tighter.

"Pack what you need Nee-chan we leave as soon as possible" said Naruto, Anko walked into her room returning seconds later with a scroll.

"That was quick" said Naruto.

"Well since you were banished we lost many alliances I had most of my stuff packed in case I was next or you came back for me" said Anko, Naruto nodded before taking Anko's hand before pulling her out of the apartment and out of the building, the second they walked outside several loud explosions went off around the village, Anko looked around looking for the source however the second she saw Naruto's lack of reaction she figured out he had a hand in the explosion so she left it alone and followed the young blond.

* * *

 **#With Kushina#**

The red haired Uzumaki had finished sealing all of her and Minato's 'toys' and was waiting for her signal, stretching out her senses she could still feel the many people in the tower. She had to wait for the explosions-

*BOOOM*

…to go off. Kushina silently walked closer to the door as she felt people begin to leave their posts in the tower, she felt most of the people in her way begin to leave, she had guessed that there would be people that wouldn't leave but thankfully all bar two ANBU units were gone passed the door of the room.

"Time to get to work" muttered Kushina walking out the door stealthily before turning right to head down further into the depths of the tower, arriving on the floor she needed to she found two masked men standing at the other end of the hallway by a door, both of them were shocked.

"Kushina-sama?" questioned both men only to be knocked out as the red haired woman sped down the hallway and slamming both ANBU's heads into the wall behind them knocking them unconscious as they fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry you two but I need to get in here" said Kushina opening the door both men had been guarding. Inside she saw the room full of scrolls.

"The Hokage's personal Library" muttered Kushina as she began quickly sealing all of the scrolls within the room inside a scroll of her own.

* * *

 **#With Minato Same Time#**

Minato slipped through the open window of the Hokage's office, Tsunade along with her three ANBU guarding her had left presumably to either find out about the explosions or find out why the Barrier Core didn't tell her a bomber was in the village either way Minato only had a little time, he quickly went through the desk reaching into the secret operations compartment of the desk trying to find what he needed to know.

He knew from personal experience that these files were meant to be as confusing as possible so that they couldn't be stolen like Minato semi-planned to. Mianto's senses went off when he felt several people returning to the office so he quickly did what he should have in the first place and placed all of the files on a special scroll which he pushed chakra into before the scroll copied everything in the files. Minato after the transfer was complete put the files back in the desk and flashed back to the room he left Kushina in, just in time as just a second later Shizune and Tsunade walked through the doors.

Minato after flashing to the room stepped out.

"Mina-kun" said a voice from beside him, he turned to see Kushina who was running towards him.

"Are you done?" questioned Minato getting a nod from his wife so with that the two took each other's hand and they ran up and out of the Hokage tower to find people scrambling around the place.

"Come on we need to get to training ground twenty eight" said Minato grabbing Kushina's hand and the two ran towards the training ground.

When the husband and wife reached the training ground they saw a Hyuga boy who looked to be about Naruto and Tenten's age walking away calmly. Walking passed him calmly Minato and Kushina found Naruto with a woman waiting for them.

"Anko-chan?" questioned Kushina getting the woman's attention once again Anko spun around at a ridiculously fast speed.

"K-Kushina-S-sensei?" questioned Anko looking shocked to see her Sensei alive.

"B-but how you died in the Kyubi attack" said Anko.

"That'd be me" said Naruto nervously making Anko turn to him.

"How?" asked Anko.

"We'll explain later but for now you have to leave with them and don't worry I'll be along shortly I just have a message to deliver first" said Naruto his mood growing dark at the mention of his message.

"Remember to pick up Gaara and Shirone" said Naruto before reaching into one of his weapon pouches and pulling out a mask which covered the top half of his face with black glass covering the eyes, and a beak like construct sitting over his nose it was purple and black in colour the purple being tribal like markings all over the mask. When Naruto put the mask on his face his whiskers just vanished from his cheeks.

"Alright you three time to go" said Naruto before Minato put his hands on Anko and Kushina's shoulders before vanishing, Naruto sighed before he let his four pairs of wings burst from his back before flying shooting up into the air above Konoha.

" **People of Konoha I am your angle of death and this attack on your pathetic village was my doing"** called Naruto from up in the air letting his Devil blood deepen his voice so it was unrecognisable.

"Why would you attack us and then reveal yourself?" came the voice of a nearby jonin.

" **Because as of today you and your village will need to be forever on your guard because as of today we are at war"** declared Naruto.

" **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called a random Jonin shooting a fireball at Naruto only for the fireball to snake away from the original fireball turning light blue as it spun around Naruto. The blue fire then shot out in a ring slamming into the taller parts of Konoha, and when the populace of Konoha looked back to the disguised Naruto they saw nothing but some falling golden feathers.

* * *

 **Devil Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Knight - Tenten**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Shirone**

 **Rook - Kuroka**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gaara**

 **Pawn (x5) - ? (Not necessarily saying all five of these will be taken by one person)**

 **Angel Peerage**

 **Joker - Dulio**

 **Queen - Kushina**

 **Jack - Minato**

 **10 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **8 - Gaara**

 **7 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **5 - ?**

 **4 - Gaara**

 **3 - ?**

 **2 - ?**

 **Ace - Tenten**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **NOW this is important because i'm sick of getting asked about this NO i will not reveal who is in Naruto's harem and if it will stop people asking (not that it will) i will say why. i refuse to reveal the harem members because if i do i feel it cheapens any interaction between the characters from 'oh he's just being nice' to 'that's flirting oh bad boy' so no i won't reveal who is in the harem so stop asking**

 **next i did get a request about Naruto's peerages i'm not sure if they were asking about the whole peerage or just who's in it now but for the same reasons of cheapening of the interactions i will also not be revealing Naruto's full peerage until it's complete**

 **now onto the actual chapter we have what i really meant by Naruto declaring war on Konoha i get the feeling people were thinking i meant Naruto was going to fight the war now no that's not going to be happening it may be explained next chapter vaguely what the plan for war**

 **Also from now on there will only be one update a week which will be Fridays not Sundays as Sundays slot has now been taken back by Rinnegan Rose**

 **there really isn't much to say about this chapter really so ...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. Konoha Infiltration II

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto appeared in a teleportation circle just outside a house surrounded by trees, walking inside Naruto saw everyone was waiting most likely for him.

"Welcome back Naruto" came the monotone voice of Gaara. Everyone turned to the blond Nephalem.

"Naruto tell me now what those explosions were and don't act like you don't know I saw you had no reaction to them which means you had something to do with them" ordered Anko.

"They were a distraction and a pre-emptive strike" said Naruto.

"Speaking of distractions" said Kushina pulling a scroll out of her pocket before tossing it to Naruto.

"What was it a pre-emptive strike for?" asked Anko.

"I declared war on Konoha" said Naruto.

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Anko.

"I declared war on Konoha" repeated Naruto simply.

"Naruto of all the things you've done this is the stupidest how do you plan on fighting one of the five great nations?" questioned Anko

"Easy I have these people around me, also from my new home I have many people willing to pick up a blade, flare up a flame or rain down chaos for me, and I plan to isolate Konoha from the rest of the elemental nations, by allying myself with them" said Naruto with a sigh.

"Your new home?" questioned Anko

"Yes my home among devils, angels, fallen angels, and humans" said Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Anko.

"Everyone in this room besides you Anko is one of three species" said Naruto.

"What three species?" questioned Anko.

"Angels, Devils or a hybrid of both, Nephalem" declared Naruto letting his four pairs of wings flare out.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Anko having been caught up on what she needed to know with some demonstrations of the actual, Angelic or devil powers stood in front of Naruto shocked.

"Are you wanting me to join one of your peerages?" asked Anko getting a nod from Naruto.

"Which one?" inquired the purple haired snake charmer.

"You were my guardian angel when I was younger, I want you to take that position again" said Naruto with soft smile to the woman who smiled and nodded.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, unfurling it a sealing matrix was revealed. Pumping chakra into the scroll a small stack of cards and several chess pieces appeared atop the sealing matrix, Naruto pulled the deck of cards off with his free hand before resealing his chess pieces.

Flipping through the cards Naruto pulled two seemingly random cards out of the stack before flicking them at Anko both of which she caught between two fingers just in front of her face, she looked at the cards.

"Five and nine?" questioned Anko looking at the cards.

"The cards I'm going to use to reincarnate you" said Naruto with a smile putting his scroll down.

"Please lay down so we can get this started" said Naruto. Anko nodded and lay down.

"This isn't going to hurt right?" asked Anko looking at Naruto.

"I'm not sure, does it?" asked Naruto looking at all of the other people in the room.

"No not at all it makes you feel tingly but that's about it" declared Kushina, Naruto turned back to Anko who was nodding.

"Ok let's get this started" declared Naruto taking the two cards from Anko before putting them on her chest.

"Just lay back, Anko-neechan" said Naruto, Anko nodded an calmly lay down

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Uzumaki. Mine command, Anko Mitarashi, is thy shall watch over me as my guardian angel as thy did when I was young. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto

Anko glowed white as the cards vanished into her chest, when she stood up five pairs of white wings burst forth from her back but everyone was drawn to the rings on her fingers that began glowing.

"I thought so" muttered Naruto looking at the rings.

"What what is it Ototo?" asked Anko looking at her hands.

"No way" muttered Minato looking at the rings

"WHAT?" asked Anko

"Those rings" muttered Kushina pointing to the rings.

"What about them?" questioned Anko

"I told you when I was younger Anko that I didn't think they were a Kekkei Genkai now I know they're not" said Naruto with a smile.

"What are they then?" asked Anko.

"The Sacred Gear Twilight Healing a healing power capable of healing angels, humans, fallen angels, and devils" muttered Minato still in shock.

"Wow that sounds pretty cool" said Anko with a grin.

"And very helpful" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Wait how does she have a sacred gear I thought only humans from the overworld in the next dimension could get them?" questioned Tenten.

"Well that would have been true had Angels and Devils not travelled to this dimension the sacred gear essentially blead into this world giving some people them, I'm surprized that you don't know Tenten you have two and Gaara has one" said Minato.

"WHAT?" screamed Tenten, Gaara was more calm about it but even he the ever stoic Jinchuriki's eyes widened in shock.

"What you didn't know?" questioned Minato both ninja shook their heads, Minato turned to Naruto.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Minato.

"I wasn't sure they were sacred gears I thought Gaara's was something to do with Shukaku, and Tenten's I wasn't sure what it was it doesn't feel like twilight healing" said Naruto.

"Well now that we know we can have you two train to use them" said Naruto.

"How?" asked Gaara.

"You want to concentrate your magical power, not your chakra but magical power on your hands while thinking of the strongest image you can think of" said Naruto, both Tenten and Gaara closed their eyes and began racking their brains for an image.

Gaara at first thought of Shukaku, but the second he did another image shattered the first, the second image was a beaten and broken Naruto crying while crawling only using his chin towards the beaten Gaara after their battle.

Gaara felt a massive surge of power in his hands, opening his eyes Gaara saw that on his hands were a pair of gauntlets, the gauntlets went from the tips of his fingers to his elbows, they were pitch black with blue tribal markings running over them that looked like flowing ice, an eye on the back of the hands with yellow Irises and a star pointed pupil, on each of the palms of the gauntlets there was a half of a Yin and Yang symbol, Yin outlined with white on his left palm, and Yang on the right.

Tenten felt the surge of power from Gaara but ignored it for concentrating on her own image coincidently hers too involved Naruto however hers was of a much younger Naruto a beaten up Naruto standing between her and the cruel matron of the orphanage stopping the woman from punishing Tenten for something she didn't do.

Everyone felt two surges from Tenten who floated up off the ground a couple of inches as light gathered around her left hand and darkness around her right. It took a moment before those two energies formed into a shape each, the light forming the hilt of a sword, with the left forming a whole sword.

"Chaos zone, Blade Blacksmith, Sword Birth" muttered Naruto watching his two friends. With that said the room got quiet.

The silence was broken when Naruto moved towards the door

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" asked Kuroka.

"There is someone else I have to see" said Naruto before turning to his parents.

"Could you two take a look at Gaara's seal I don't want Shukaku taking over him at some point" said Naruto getting a nod from his father.

"You lot just lay low train if you want but we need to wait I still have business to settle in Konoha" said Naruto walking out the door.

Once outside Naruto looked around before stretching out his senses, finding no Shinobi in the area Naruto jumped to the trees and began tree hopping off towards his destination Wave.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Dropping from the sky as his wings vanished Naruto landed on the shoreline with a thud. The blond about an hour into his journey he had spread his wings feeling no ninja anywhere nearby and knowing they wouldn't come that far out less than a day after the attack. Naruto walked along the bridge with a grin on his face, no matter how many times he saw it he would still feel proud of the fact the bridge was named after him.

"I hope she's home" muttered Naruto to himself as he walked along the streets of wave, waving to the people who waved to him.

Naruto walked to the outskirts of the town where he found a house by itself, the blond Nephalem knocked on the door.

"Coming" came the voice from the other side of the door before the door was opened and Naruto was met by a woman his own age, she had long black hair and brown eyes which were wide open in shock.

"N-Naruto-kun?" questioned the woman.

"It's good to see you again Haku-chan" said Naruto with a smile before he was pulled into a hug.

"And you Naruto I haven't seen you in ages how come you didn't come to see me when you were here last time?" asked Haku holding her friend an arm's length back.

"I'm sorry Haku-chan I wasn't in my right mind then" said Naruto.

"It took you three years to come into your right mind?" questioned Haku.

"Almost" said Naruto.

"So what can I do for you Naruto-kun?" asked Haku.

"I've declared war on Konoha-" began Naruto

"I'm not surprized, and if you're asking for my help I will" said Haku interrupting and surprising Naruto.

"What you seem surprised Naruto you're the reason I'm still alive I told you that day after we buried Zabuza that if you ever needed my help I would be more than willing" said Haku getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright but let me explain what I need first because you may change your mind" said Naruto.

"Would you like some tea this seems like it will be a long explanation?" questioned Haku.

"Yes and yes" said Naruto Haku nodded and stood up walking into the kitchen Naruto following after her.

"The place I should really start is I'm not human" said Naruto making Haku turn to him.

"I always got the feeling there was more to you than meets the eye" said Haku before getting back on track with the tea.

"First of all I'm a Jinchuriki-" said Naruto stopping when he heard a glass shatter.

"That's why… oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry" said Haku once more pulling Naruto into a hug.

"It's ok Haku-chan I have people around me who accept me for me" said Naruto with a half-hearted smile. The two stayed in the hug for a moment before separating.

"Anyway I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and I am also a Nephalem a hybrid of an angel and devil" said Naruto getting a nod from Haku.

"Both angels and devils originate from another world the Uzumaki clan as they came to be known here were originally off shoots of several devil clans who didn't want to fight anymore so they came here to live in peace, and it was that very action that brought the angels here they were suspicious that the devils were up to no good so they sent my father to explore and hopefully uncover what the devils were doing" said Naruto getting a nod from Haku who began to pour the now ready tea into two cups before handing one to Naruto.

"Thank you, now that explains why they were in this world, now back in their own world Angels Devils and a third faction of fallen angels were at war which threatened the survival of the races. So once the war ended they had to come to a way to bring them back to prosperity, the fallen angels were the only ones that could actively do this as they could tempt angels to fall which would bolster their numbers. A talented devil then came up with a brilliant idea of re-incarnating people into devils unfortunately the leaders at the time were prudes and forbid the technology, for fear of polluting the devil blood but after an uprising the original satins were overthrown and the technology was distributed to all high class devils, which is what I am when considering my devil blood, eventually the angels heard about this and tried and failed to duplicate it. When the devils and angels began peace talks the angels requested help and it was granted, I went along to act as a bodyguard to the devil and given my linage I was chosen to have the first set of the angelic equivalent" said Naruto.

"You want to re-incarnate me as a devil or an angel?" questioned Haku getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes I want to re-incarnate you as one of my angels you would be joining my angel peerage we would travel back to the other world we'd still do missions and stuff like that, and I would need your help in my war with Konoha" said Naruto looking at Haku who simply smiled at the blond in front of her.

"Of course Naruto I told you before if you needed me I would be more than willing to help" said Haku with a smile, Naruto smiled at her.

"Alright I'll re-incarnate you and then leave you to pack what you need and say your goodbyes, then at the end of the week my peerages and I will get here and you can join us from then ok?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Haku.

Naruto once more pulled his scroll out unsealing his deck of cards, Naruto this time pulled out the three and seven cards.

"Lay down Haku this might feel a little bit strange" said Naruto gently laying his friend down before placing the two cards on her chest.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Uzumaki. Mine command, Haku Yuki, is thy shall fight by my side to protect my ideals forever as an angel. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto, the cards glowed white before sinking into Haku's skin as the girl herself began glowing as well, and within moments the glowing subsided but out of Haku's back shot three pairs of white wings.

"What's with the wings?" asked Haku.

"Oh the number of wings indicates the power a person has" said Naruto letting his own wings flare out showing his four pairs of wings, Haku raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"How many wings do you really have Naruto?" asked Haku, Naruto sighed.

"I should have learnt by now I can't get anything passed you" said Naruto letting another eleven pairs of wings flare out from his back.

"Why were you hiding your power Naruto?" asked Haku

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"It's getting late Naruto do you want to stay the night?" asked Haku.

"I suppose I should it's not really a good idea for me to be caught in Konoha territory in case they put two and two together" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Haku.

"If I get caught in Konoha territory they may realise that I was the one to attack them earlier today" said Naruto.

"You attacked them today?" Asked Haku.

"Yeah a pre-emptive strike that was a combined attack and distraction" said Naruto.

"So what happened?" asked Haku.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto waved back at Haku as he began walking towards the Great Naruto Bridge.

After Naruto left Haku went back inside and began packing her stuff.

Naruto meanwhile was already on the other side of wave. Once Naruto reached the other side of the bridge he stretched out his senses once more finding no ninja in his field of sensing he let his wings sprout from his back before taking off towards the safe house.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto landed in front of the safe house, making his wings vanish before he walked into the house.

"N-Naruto-kun" said Kuroka as she spotted him, not even a second later Naruto was on his back a crying Kuroka hugging him while also pinning him to the ground.

"Hey, hey Kuroka-chan what's wrong?" questioned Naruto rubbing Kuroka's back.

"You didn't come back last night I was so scared I don't know what I would have do without you Naruto-kun" said Kuroka nuzzling into his neck letting tears slide down her face.

"You'd be fine Kuroka-chan you don't need me" said Naruto with a smile only for Kuroka to pull back from him shaking her head.

"No Naruto-kun I wouldn't be fine without you, I need you in my life … Naruto-kun I – I love you" said Kuroka.

"Y-you what?" questioned Naruto his eyes wide as Kuroka's tears fell onto his face.

"Naruto I love you" said Kuroka nervously looking down at Naruto, Kuroka was shocked when Naruto reached up and began caressing her cheek lightly, Kuroka began to purr and she leaned down, Naruto leaned upwards and their lips met halfway in a chaste kiss, Kuroka's eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the kiss.

After a moment, much too soon in Kuroka's opinion, the two of them parted.

"I love you too Neko-hime" whispered Naruto to Kuroka who then nuzzled into his neck.

"Oh Naru-chan you're back" said Kushina walking into the room seeing Kuroka lying on top of Naruto who had his arms wrapped around Kuroka.

"Yeah just got back" said Naruto with a smile.

* * *

 **Devil Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Rook /Bishop - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Knight - Tenten**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Shirone**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gaara**

 **Pawn (x5) - ? (Not necessarily saying all five of these will be taken by one person)**

 **Angel Peerage**

 **Joker - Dulio**

 **Queen - Kushina**

 **Jack - Minato**

 **10 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **5, 9 - Anko**

 **4, 8 - Gaara**

 **3, 7 - Haku**

 **2 - ?**

 **Ace - Tenten**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here's the deal i didn't like how the original version of this chapter worked out so i rewrote it**

 **the bit that was cut from the end of the original chapter will be the beginning of next chapter where it will be expanded upon**

 **so the first member of Naruto's harem is Kuroka not sure how surprising that is but here it is**

 **Just to clarify yes characters from the Narutoverse can have sacred gears (And it is cannon for more then one person to have the same sacred gear or more then one excluding the Longinus)**

 **not much else to say about this chapter really so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. Konoha Infiltration III

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Naruto stood in a clearing near the safe house he had all fifteen pairs of wings flared out he had his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open and his wings vanished when he felt two people enter his sensing range, and not a moment later Minto and Kushina walked into the clearing, both of them looked a little roughed up. Kushina carrying an ominous mask in her hand and had a slash across her stomach which had obviously been bleeding if the dried blood was anything to go by, and Minato looked like he had been in a fist fight with someone.

"Kaa-chan Tou-san what happened?" questioned Naruto running over to the two of them.

"We released the part of my soul and Kurama-san's soul that was locked in the Shinigami's stomach," declared Minato.

"How?" questioned Naruto.

"This," said Kushina holding up the mask in her hand.

"It's the mask of the Shinigami and when the mask is worn you can summon the Shinigami and release any souls it's consumed by slicing his stomach but the mask wearer suffers the same damage as the Shinigami so if you slice open his stomach your stomach gets sliced open," said Kushina indicating to her cut abdomen.

"Why would you two do that you could have got hurt?" asked Naruto.

"Kurama said that if he was given the rest of his chakra it could extend his time," said Minato.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto stood up looking at his mother who had just appeared and hugged him.

"K-Kaa-chan?" questioned Naruto unbelieving looking at his mother, she just smiled and nodded to her son.

"Kaa-chan," yelled Naruto hugging his mother.

"Hey how come she gets a hug and I get a punch in the gut?" questioned Minato with his arms crossed.

"She didn't seal him in me in a village that had just been attacked by him," declared Naruto pointing his thumb at Kurama while glaring at Minato.

"No offence Kurama-Nii," said Naruto turning to face the giant nine tailed fox.

" **None taken Ototo,"** declared the gargantuan fox.

"I'm sorry Naruto there was no other way," declared Minato, Naruto let go of Kushina and walked over to his father who braced himself to get another punch to the gut before Naruto hugged him.

"I know but that doesn't mean I like it," declared Naruto hugging his father.

"So I take it given the fact that you're referring to Kyubi-" began Kushina.

" **Kurama,"** declared both the fox himself and Naruto interrupting Kushina.

"Right Kurama well given you're referring to him as Kurama-Nii you're not going to fight him," said Kushina.

"No," declared Naruto.

"Well this could be a little bit-" began Minato.

" **I know Minato the seal once removed was designed to absorb my chakra into Naruto's system hence killing me,"** declared Kurama.

"WHAT?" questioned Naruto looking up at the fox.

" **The seal was designed to kill me Naruto, I'm sorry for lying to you but I've had a long life and you have shown me what it's like to have a brother perhaps even a son and because of my Youkai you would never live passed the age of twenty unless it was integrated into your system fully, besides we still have until my Youkai is absorbed into your system,"** declared Kurama with a toothy grin.

"Is there any way we could prolong the time?" questioned Naruto desperately.

" **I suppose if I had all of my Youkai it could in theory extend the time as there would be more Youkai to absorb,"** muttered Kurama.

"Well it looks like we're leaving you in good hands Naruto," said Kushina as she and Minato began to fade.

"K-Kaa-chan Tou-san w-what's going on?" questioned Naruto looking at his fading parents.

"The last of our chakra is fading this is goodbye… Naruto," said Minato.

"Kaa-chan Tou-san no," declared Naruto running over to them.

" **NARUTO use your cards,"** said Kurama making Naruto look back to him confused.

" **Your Brave Saints cards you can manifest them here use them to revive them"** declared Kurama.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"Y-you did this so I could have more time with Kurama-nii?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from both his parents.

"I love you two," said Naruto running over to the two of them hugging them both.

"Lay down Naruto and I'll transfer the rest of Kurama's Youkai to you," said Minato. Naruto lay down on his back as Minato lifted both his own shirt and Naruto shirt showing a seal on each of their stomachs, Minato lit his fingers up with chakra before unlocking his seal and then gathering all of the Kyubi's Youkai in his hand he transferred the Youkai to Naruto's seal, before both of them lost consciousness Minato from chakra exhaustion and Naruto from Chakra overload.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Mindscape#**

Naruto woke up in his mindscape, once he realised where he was he jumped up and ran towards Kurama's cage.

"Kurama, Kurama did it work?" asked Naruto as he skidded to a stop in front of fox who was now twice as big but laying down.

" **Hey Naruto,"** said Kurama looking down at Naruto.

"Did it work? Did it work?" questioned Naruto excitedly, only for that optimism to fail at the shaking of Kurama's head.

" **Actually it had the opposite effect I should have realised that having all of my Youkai back would speed up the process because I don't need to gather Youkai to replace the missing Yin Youkai anymore,"** Said Kurama.

"H-How long do you have?" questioned Naruto.

" **About a month maybe,"** said Kurama sadly looking down at Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto stood in a clearing outside of Konoha far enough that sensors wouldn't pick him up but close enough that someone could be training here. He was waiting for a particular Konoha genin to show themselves, he did trust the ninja but he still had his senses flared out making sure that he hadn't been betrayed.

"Hello Naruto-san," said a voice from behind Naruto, Naruto turned around.

"Hello Neji…"

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto and Anko ran into training ground twenty eight only to hear the tell-tale signs of someone training.

"Damn it," muttered Naruto looking around cursing himself for not choosing another training ground like the forest of death or any other isolated training ground, in the midst of his internal cursing a familiar face appeared.

"Hello Naruto-san," said Neji as he appeared in front of Naruto who dropped into a fighting stance.

"Are you going to fight me Neji?" asked Naruto glaring at the Hyuga.

"No Naruto-san I do not wish to fight you however I must ask why you are back in the village?" questioned Neji.

"I came back for someone I didn't take with me when I left the first time," said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"And that's why you set of the explosions around the village?" questioned Neji, only for Naruto to narrow his eyes further.

"Why did you do that Naruto?" asked Neji.

"This village is corrupt Neji and someone needs to purge the corruption before this village implodes and if it has to be me then so be it," declared Naruto glaring at Neji.

"Naruto-san if that is you goal I wish to join you" said Neji

"Why would you want to give up your life here to join me possibly on the run for the rest of our more than likely short lives?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-san since your banishment Konoha has gone downhill, we lost almost all of our alliances, the ninja of the village are scared of failing missions because of the punishment you got for the failure, the truth is since your banishment this village had begun spiralling towards implosion I would like to help you even if it is a mission in futility," said Neji.

"Neji if you come with me you will more than likely have to fight people from this village possibly even members of your own family-" said Naruto.

"I know Naruto but if that is the price of the corruption of Konoha being purged then so be it," declared Neji interrupting Naruto.

"Alright Neji if you are ok with leaving everything from here behind, meet me at this clearing in a week's time" said Naruto pulling out a map of the area outside of Konoha and pointing to a clearing. Neji nodded.

"Until then my friend" said Neji walking out of the clearing.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"… Brought someone with us did we Neji?" questioned Naruto.

"What no I didn't?" said Neji confused.

"Yes Naruto he didn't bring me I followed him," said a female voice from behind Neji.

"SHIKIA-SAN?" questioned Neji turning to face the girl.

"Why are you here Shikia?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"I want to know you reasoning for attacking Konoha before I tell you why I'm here," said Shikia, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Konoha has become corrupt and I plan to isolate Konoha from the rest of the elemental nations before purging the corrupt from Konoha," said Naruto.

"With just you and Neji?" questioned Shikia.

"No I have more people at my side then just Neji. Now Shikia why are you here?" questioned Naruto.

"I want to help you Naruto, it's my fault you got banished and I have seen the corruption of Konoha especially after you were banished," said Shikia.

"Shikia it's not your fault I got banished the council had been waiting for any opportunity to banish me for-" said Naruto not really willing to say.

"The Kyubi," finished Shikia Naruto's eyes widened.

"Please Naruto I've known since a week after we started at the academy," said Shikia.

"If you worked that out that quickly, then you should know damn well that me being banished wasn't your fault," declared Naruto.

"No Naruto it was my fault the failure of the mission was my fault and the failure of the Sasuke Retrieval mission was the excuse they used to banish you if my leadership had been better then they wouldn't have had that and you'd still be in the village," said Shikia.

"I honestly don't care anymore I'll be perfectly honest with You Shikia-chan that banishment has been the best thing to happen in my life I have made many friends because of it and I have found a place where I am accepted for me," said Naruto.

"I still feel guilty about what happened Naruto please," said Shikia

"How did you even find out about this or did you just feel something off about Neji and follow him?" asked Naruto.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

It had been about an hour since the explosions had gone off and we find all of the remaining members of the Konoha 11 standing together in a training ground with their Sensei, everyone was breathing a sigh of relief seeing everyone was there and alive Shikia looked at Neji seeing him alone she quietly walked over to him.

"Hey Neji," said Shikia.

"Shikia-san," said Neji nodding to the girl.

"I saw you earlier today coming out of the training ground that out angel of death came flying out of," said Shikia, Neji kept calm and cast a curious sideways glace at the girl however in his head he was freaking out wondering what she was going to say.

"So how was Naruto?" questioned Shikia making Neji freeze as he looked over to her.

"What?" was Neji's intelligent reply.

"I asked how Naruto was?" probed Shikia.

"What makes you think I've seen Naruto?" questioned Neji.

"That response," declared Shikia.

"Fine yes I have seen Naruto recently why are you asking?" asked Neji.

"What is he doing, why did he attack us?" interrogated Shikia.

"What are you talking about you're acting like Naruto was the angel?" demanded Neji.

"Neji I know it was Naruto it's too much of a coincidence otherwise," said Shikia

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Neji

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"Neji had been acting suspicious since then," said Shikia.

"So have you just been tailing him for the last week?" asked Naruto.

"I figured he would stay put until the heat died down which an attack of that magnitude would be about five days and even then the gate guards would be suspicious for a while so I figured a week would be about right," said Shikia.

"Well if you are wanting to come with us I'm going to guess you have what you need packed and with you?" questioned Naruto looking at her, Shikia nodded.

"Alright you two grab my hands," said Naruto getting a nod from the two each of them taking a hold of Naruto's hands before a teleportation ring formed under them before raising from the ground making the three of them vanish.

Not a moment too soon either as less than a minute later a few ANBU members swept through the clearing.

* * *

 **#Safe House#**

Naruto, Shikia and Neji appeared in a teleportation ring inside the house in front of the rest of Naruto's peerages.

"Alright you lot pack up your stuff we leave shorty," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun who's this?" asked Kuroka hugging his arm between her cleavage.

"Kuroka this is Neji and this is Shikia, guys this is my girlfriend Kuroka," said Naruto introducing the two newest members of his crusade to Kuroka.

"Now Neji, Shikia there is something that I need to explain to the two of you," declared Naruto sitting down with Kuroka sitting in his lap while Shikia and Neji sat down opposite them.

"What?" asked Neji.

"I am a Nephalem…" began Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and his two peerages walked along the Great Naruto Bridge having left after Naruto reincarnated both Neji and Shikia, Neji joining his devils, Shikia the angels. Naruto lead the Angels, Devils and Nephalem through the land of waves towards Haku's home again all of the people waved to Naruto as he walked passed.

"Naruto-kuuuuun you seem popular here" said Kuroka hugging him as they walked.

"Well my team and I helped these people on our fist mission out of the village" said Naruto with a smile.

"So is this friend someone you helped from here?" asked Shikia.

"Not really she was originally one of the enemy ninja," said Naruto.

"Only you could befriend an enemy ninja in enemy territory," declared Neji.

"Well unlike you I didn't have to kick her ass first," stated Naruto with a smirk back to Neji.

"So how did you even become friends with an enemy then?" questioned Minato raising an eyebrow.

"Well when I first met her face to face she wasn't an enemy she was just a girl helping a sick friend, and then when we actually had to fight she was masked. Once the mask was shattered I recognised her and we got to talking and we found we had a lot in common, however we were still enemies but she refused to fight me given I had tapped into the Kyubi's power making her feel like the power gap was insurmountable. I refused to kill her so I knocked her unconscious and while she was unconscious Kakashi-sensei killed her master-" said Naruto.

"And when I woke up he convinced me to live for myself, however I promised him that if he ever needed me I would be there to help," said Haku finishing off Naruto's story as the group of them arrived at Haku's house during Naruto's story.

"Everyone this is Haku," said Naruto introducing the girl.

"Nice to meet you all," said Haku with a small wave.

"Ok we'll have time to get acquainted later for now we should really leave," said Naruto getting a nod from everyone. Naruto then walked to the centre of the group and then a ring formed around all of their feet before raising up engulfing everyone.

* * *

 **#Uzushiogakure#**

The teleportation ring fell revealing Naruto and his two peerages back just outside of the Uzukage tower.

"Alright everyone this is the portal to the underworld now while it is true that the angels and devils are at peace at this point it's an uneasy truce so pure angels will have to go to heaven until I get to the overworld in the other dimension," said Naruto getting a nod from everyone.

"It should only be a day or two at the most," said Naruto before looking to his father.

"Alright angels with me," said Minato, as Kushina, Dulio, Anko, Haku and Shikia walked over to Minato and then they vanished in yet another teleportation circle. Naruto then lead the rest of his friends down into the basement of the tower, where he flared his devil magical power and the portal opened up sucking in everyone in the room into it.

* * *

 **#Underworld#**

Naruto and his peerage appeared from the portal to find a maid waiting for them.

"Naruto-sama, Gremory-sama wishes to speak with you before you leave for the overworld," spoke Grayfia. The maids had been tasked with waiting for Naruto to return in order to tell him that Lord Gremory needed to speak with him, Grayfia had just happened to be the one waiting for him at the time.

"Thanks Grayfia," said Naruto as he pushed himself to his feet

* * *

 **#Five minutes Later Gremory Castle Lord Gremory's Office#**

"Grayfia said you needed to see me," said Naruto poking his head into the office.

"Oh Naruto yes yes come in," said Lord Gremory.

"Now Naruto I need to tell you something important," declared Lord Gremory.

"I don't like the sounds of this," muttered Naruto.

"You have been put into an arranged marriage with Ravel Phenex," stated lord Gremory.

"WHAT. What the hell are you thinking did you learn nothing from my reaction to Rias's engagement let alone my own?" screamed Naruto his fifteen pairs of wings flaring from his back.

"Now, now Naruto calm down I need to explain something first," said Lord Gremory trying to calm Naruto down.

"Alright, alright what?" declared Naruto calming down slightly.

"This isn't the same type of engagement as Rias and Raiser's, you will have Ravel as a part of your peerage for a couple of months if no sparks of romance occur between the two of you it will be called off simple as that," said Lord Gremory.

"Alright I suppose I can deal with that," grumbled Naruto standing up.

"Good Lady Phenex is expecting you at any time but you have to go and see her before you go," said Lord Gremory, Naruto nodded before walking out the door.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later Phenex Castle#**

Naruto walked up to the castle he was on his own feeling that none of the members of his peerage would like the idea of one of the Phenex being part of his peerage particularly the sister of the Phenex that tried to force Rias to marry him nor did he think his peerage would be particularly receptive to the idea that he might be wed to said Phenex especially Kuroka.

Naruto knocked on the doors which was opened within seconds by a maid.

"Lady Phenex is expecting me?" said Naruto somewhat confused.

"Ah Naruto-sama yes follow me," said the maid opening the door and leading Naruto to the dining hall, where Naruto saw Lady Phenex sitting down at one end of the table. The blond Nephalem walked over and sat opposite her.

"Thank you Hanako would you please fetch my daughter?" questioned Lady Phenex looking to the maid behind Naruto who nodded before leaving the room.

"Naruto-san," said Lady Phenex drawing his attention which had wandered during her talk with the maid back to her.

"Yes Phenex-sama," said Naruto.

"Would you please promise me that you will look after my baby girl?" said Lady Phenex with an almost pleading look on her face.

"I promise to look after her even if this experimental time leads to nothing," said Naruto.

"That's all I ask," declared Lady Phenex before she lifted a cup of tea to her mouth and began to drink.

"Lady Phenex may I ask you a question?" spoke Naruto. The woman herself let out a 'hmm' indicating she was listening.

"Do you know why my fire is blue?" asked Naruto. Lady Phenex put her cup down before sighing.

"Yes Naruto-san I do know why it is a trait unique to the direct descends of the first Phenex the blue fire was first gifted to mortals directly from the Phoenix the fires are only manipulable by its creator, are hotter then holy flames even those of Amaterasu, and can even be used to block holy spells" said Lady Phenex.

"I don't quite understand if that's the case then how come your family doesn't possess these flames?" asked Naruto.

"Because the Phenex brought humans into their clan and the flames were weakened by the process" said a voice from behind Naruto, he turned to see Ravel walking into the room.

"Ok I thank you both for the clarification" said Naruto.

"Are you ready to leave Naruto-kun?" asked Ravel.

"Before we do I want to lay down some ground rules" said Naruto getting a nod from Ravel.

"Ok first of all you are not my wife, nor even my friend not yet so don't act like it, you are not a maid so please don't act like it, next my peerage is as important to me as family that means when we're all together you're just another member of my peerage so do not and I mean DO NOT treat them like dirt or any chance of the engagement happening goes out the window and if you don't even wish to try then say so now because if you're not going to put in any effort then there is no point behind this" declared Naruto.

"I accept these rules and I am going be putting effort into this" declared Ravel a small blush on her face.

"Ok then, we can go" said Naruto turning around. Ravel turned to her mother who just nodded in the direction of Naruto.

"Bye mother" said Ravel before jogging to catch up to Naruto.

* * *

 **Devil Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Rook /Bishop - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight - Tenten**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Shirone**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gaara**

 **Pawn (x2) - Neji**

 **Pawn (x3) - ? (Not necessarily saying all of these will be taken by one person)**

 **Angel Peerage**

 **Joker - Dulio**

 **Queen - Kushina**

 **Jack - Minato**

 **10 - ?**

 **5, 9 - Anko**

 **4, 8 - Gaara**

 **3, 7 - Haku**

 **2, 6 - Shikia**

 **Ace - Tenten**

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **this chapter is longer then normal and that is because of the questionable quality of the first incarnation of chapter 9**

 **also just so it's clear no Shikia isn't an OC she is a genderbent Shikamaru**

 **Ok so we have what's going on with Kurama, and the flashback to what happened when Naruto met Kushina and Minato which people have been begging for i'm not entirely sure why**

 **Next we have the re-written interaction between Naruto Neji and Shikia which for the people who read the first one i hope this second one is better and to the people who have only read this one i hope it makes sense**

 **then there's the small bit with Haku not much really to say here**

 **and then finally the arraigned marriage with Ravel/ the revealing of what's special about the Blue fire, this section is pretty much self** **explanatory**

 **with all of that said**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	11. Holy Swords I

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Naruto walked through the halls of Gremory castle Ravel following him the two had just got back from Phenex castle the trip over had been silent now they were just looking for his peerage so they could go to the overworld.

"Something I forgot to mention Ravel is I already have a girlfriend," said Naruto.

"I understand Naruto-sama I will try not to ruin your relationship," said Ravel respectfully, Naruto wasn't sure if he liked her talking like that so he let it slide for now.

The two devils walked through the halls headed for the lounge room where Naruto had instructed his peerage to wait, walking into the Naruto saw that everyone was there.

"Oh Naru-kun you're…," spoke Kuroka until she spotted the girl following her boyfriend and her eyes narrowed.

"Why is _she_ here?" questioned Tenten spitting the word she like it had the foulest taste in the world, making the blond haired girl behind Naruto flinch.

"Lord Gremory entered me into an altered engagement with her," said Naruto getting gasps from his peerage minus Neji who was just looking confused.

"She will be with us for a few months at minimum and I want everyone to get along she has been given ground rules now I'm giving you lot a set," declared Naruto shocking Ravel who didn't think he would stand up for her even if to be perfectly honest she didn't deserve it.

"She isn't anyone's friend at this point that has been made clear but that does not give you the right to treat her like dirt, yes she's Raiser's sister, but that what she is his sister from what I understand she didn't even do anything in the rating game against Rias. I'm not saying you all have to forgive her right now but you at least have to try and get along," declared Naruto, getting a begrudging nod from his peerage excluding Neji who was still watching on confused.

"Neji we'll catch you up on the situation in a bit ok?" questioned Naruto looking to the Hyuga among his peerage getting a nod from the former fate obsessed boy.

"Alright everyone we're heading to the overworld," said Naruto walking out of the room his peerage in tow.

* * *

 **#Overworld#**

Naruto and his peerage stepped out of the teleportation ring, which had apparently dropped them in the middle of a park, thankfully it was night, Naruto looked around making sure no-one was there before pulling out a piece of paper with the address of the house Lord Gremory had provided him with.

Having had a small amount of time to briefly look at a map of the area when he was given the paper he began walking in the general direction of the address on the paper. His peerage followed him as he walked probably wanting to know where he was staying in case they needed to see him.

"I want to say this can't be right but I'd be lying," said Naruto looking up at the 'house' at the address on the piece of paper, the 'house' was six floors tall and about three standard houses wide. Neji was the only one who was looking on in somewhat of shock, Naruto walked up to the door and using the key that he had also been given he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Hello Naruto-sama," came a familiar voice.

"Grayfia-chan?" questioned Naruto spotting the silver haired maid.

"Good evening Naruto-sama," said Grayfia.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Naruto confused.

"Lord Gremory-sama wanted to have maids here but knew you wouldn't like having them here so he decided to assign only one, me," said Grayfia looking at Naruto who sighed.

"Where are the bedrooms?" asked Naruto.

"Upstairs" declared Grayfia, Naruto nodded before walking over to the large staircase and going up it.

"Anyone staying pick a bed and fall in it," declared Naruto as he disappeared from view.

Walking along a hallway Naruto sighed he'd had enough of this day and opening the first door on his left he found it to be a bedroom just like Grayfia said, dropping his trench coat lazily on the floor where it was quickly joined by his shirt and pants leaving the blond clad only in his boxers, he walked over to the large bed in the centre of the room before falling face first into the pillow, he rolled over an slid under the covers before he heard his door opened. Lazily looking up Naruto saw Kuroka standing there looking at him.

"Do you mind if I join you tonight?" asked the Nekomata.

"Plenty of room Neko-hime," declared Naruto tiredly, before he heard the tell-tale signs of clothes falling to the ground and the weight of the bed shift as Kuroka climbed on and slipped under the covers next to Naruto, who reached out and pulled the black haired Nekomata close to him in a tight hug.

"I love you Kuroka-chan," muttered Naruto kissing her neck, she then shifted in his grip turning to face him before planting her own kiss on his cheeks.

"I love you too Naruto-kun," said Kuroka. The two stayed in that position, hugging each other close faces in the crooks of the other's neck, until sleep claimed their tired bodies.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto woke up with Kuroka in his arms, he smiled at the girl before planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmm morning Naruto-kun," muttered Kuroka sleepily as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Kuroka-chan," whispered Naruto hugging the girl tightly. Both were interrupted from their thoughts when the door was opened.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, Kuroka-chan I have school uniforms for you here and breakfast is down in the dining room," said Grayfia walking into the room placing two piles of clothing on the end of the bed the two shared.

"Thanks Grayfia," said Naruto looking up at the maid.

"You should get up soon otherwise you'll be late," declared Grayfia before turning around walking out of the room.

Naruto and Kuroka stayed like they were for a moment before Naruto rolled over with a sigh.

"Time to get up I guess," said Naruto swinging his legs out of the bed rubbing his eyes.

"I guess," muttered Kuroka as she got up as well. Naruto walked to one of the other doors in the room opening it up revealed a bathroom.

"Bathroom here if you want to shower Kuroka-chan," said Naruto.

"What about you?" asked Kuroka.

"If you want to go first I'll go and eat if not I'll shower," said Naruto.

"I'll shower first," said Kuroka moving to the bathroom.

Naruto scratching the back of his head moved still clad only in his boxers out of his room, walking down the stairs Naruto moved to where he could smell food. Walking into the dining room Naruto found Shirone, Ravel, Tenten, Neji and Gaara there the girls blushed seeing a shirtless Naruto.

"Morning," muttered Naruto taking a seat and began putting food on the plate in front of him.

"Morning Naruto," muttered Gaara nodding his head before going back to drinking his coffee.

"Good morning Naruto-san," said Neji eating a piece of bacon

"Morning Ototo," declared Tenten with a grin before she skulled a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Naruto-sama," said Ravel, with a blush adorning her cheeks before she went back to eating her pancakes.

"Morning Naruto-kun," said Shirone quietly before quickly eating an egg. Everyone ate in relative silence, that was until about halfway through when Kuroka walked in telling Naruto the shower was free, at that point Naruto quickly finished eating before heading to have a shower.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked down the stairs once more now he had on the Kuoh academy uniform the dark blue pants, the white button down shirt which was left open with his orange shirt on underneath and then over the top he wore his black trench coat, his cross necklace was hanging around his neck, the blonde Nephalem walked into the main hall finding Kuroka, Shirone, Gaara an Tenten all also sporting the uniform.

"Well let's go," declared Naruto walking out the door his bag in hand, the four others quickly followed.

"See you three later," yelled Naruto into the house before closing the door.

Naruto and his four peerage members walked toward Kuoh academy in relative silence Naruto walking while holding Kuroka's hand while she leaned close to him.

"Hey Rias," called Naruto waving to the red haired Gremory heiress when he saw her walking towards Kuoh with her own peerage.

"Naruto-kun Hey," said Rias turning to the blond when she heard her name.

"So when did you guys get back?" asked Rias hugging Naruto much to Kuroka's displeasure.

"We got back late last night," said Naruto letting go of Rias as she stepped back.

"So you're finally going to fulfil that promise you made to me?" questioned Rias.

"Of course, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I never break a promise," said Naruto with a grin as the two groups merged into one and began walking towards the academy.

"So Kuroka-sempai Naruto-sempai you two seem closer than last time we saw you," said Kiba.

"Yes well Naruto and I are going out now," said Kuroka hugging Naruto's arm between her breasts, her comment shocking Rias' peerage but none more than Rias herself.

"When did that happen?" asked Akeno who was walking next to Gaara while also sending worried glances at Rias.

"About half way through last week," declared Naruto. Rias narrowed her eyes at Kuroka who stuck her tongue out Rias huffed before walking away.

The large group of people walked through the gates of Kuoh upon which they all began hearing hushed voices from all around.

" _Is that blonde one him?"_

" _That bastard who does he think he is walking with Kuroka-sama, Rias-sama, Akeno-sama, and Shirone-sama"_

" _Is that him he's hot"_

" _That's got to be that new transfer student I wonder why he wasn't here last week"_

" _How dare he walk with Kuroka-sama, Rias-sama, Akeno-sama, and Shirone-sama"_

" _Look at those whisker marks he looks so exotic_

Naruto rolled his eyes at all of the whispering going around. Evidently Rias, Akeno, Kuroka and Shirone had quite the school following which was going to turn on him for walking with them apparently. Naruto walked with his friends into the school building.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-san" said a voice from behind him as he walked down a hall.

"As it is to see you Sona" said Naruto turning to face the girl who stood with another girl, the second girl was a bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye this was Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's queen.

"It's also nice to see you actually joining us this week" said Sona with a raised eyebrow.

"There were a few things I needed to take care of at home" said Naruto narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Oh my apologies I was just curios" said Sona stepping back.

"It's ok Sona" said Naruto.

" _Not enough to walk with Rias-sama he has to talk with Sona-sama"_

" _How dare he talk with Sona-sama and Tsubaki-sama"_

Naruto sent sideways glances as he herd more voices whispering about him. Evidently he had very popular friends.

"Just ignore them Naruto-kun we all do" said Rias before she began walking away once more.

The group of Rias' peerage plus Naruto's peerage and the tag alongs of Sona and Tsubaki walked up the stairs people splitting off when their classroom was passed, Naruto knew which room he was in but wasn't sure where it was so he just followed his friends. As it turned out he was in the same room as Rias, Kuroka, Akeno and Gaara.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked into the Occult research clubrooms, it was lunch time he and the devils of either his own peerage and Rias's peerage were in the clubrooms just hanging out Rias had told them that she needed to speak with them all at lunch, Naruto had spent his recess exploring the school grounds finding everything he needed to know where it was. Naruto was running just a little late having been held back by a teacher who wanted to talk with him about his studies, walking into the clubroom he found Issei, Asia and Shirone on one sofa in front of a table, with Gaara and Akeno on the opposite sofa with Akeno leaning on Gaara, Kiba was leaning against the wall, Kuroka had a sofa all to herself where she was lazily laying, Tenten was leaning on a desk and seated behind said desk was Rias.

"Hello Naruto-kun," spoke Rias. Naruto nodded to his friend.

"You said earlier you wished to speak with all of us?" questioned Naruto.

"Sona informed me that yesterday she was contacted by members of the church wishing to speak with the devils in this area," declared Rias shocking everyone in the room.

"Did she say what they wanted?" asked Naruto.

"No evidently they would rather speak in person regarding that matter," declared Rias.

"When?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"This afternoon here, you me and Sona will be talking with them but given they said they wanted to speak with the devils in the area it probably a good idea for our peerages to be here too," declared Rias looking at the other devils in the room who nodded. With the serious talk over Naruto turned to Gaara.

"So Gaara you and Akeno huh?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow and a smirk both of them blushed a bit.

"So?" questioned Gaara.

"Oh nothing I was just making sure, good for the two of you," said Naruto with a smile Gaara let a small smile cross his face as did Akeno.

Naruto then walked over to Kuroka who was still sitting up, he sat down next to the black haired girl who then proceeded to lay back down her head in his lap. Naruto began to run his hand through Kuroka's hair making the cat girl purr.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Once again Naruto was walking towards the occult research clubhouse, school had ended about ten minutes ago he had once more been held back by a teacher who was asking about his studies walking into the clubhouse Naruto sighed as he sensed the individuals in the room.

"It had to be those two didn't it," muttered Naruto as he walked towards the room.

"If need be we will destroy you all," declared a female voice from inside the room, evidently they had started without him.

"That I would like to see Xenovia," said Naruto as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"YOU," growled the blue haired exorcist before both exorcists jumped up and charged at Naruto. Acting quickly Naruto unsealed Alastor from the seal on his left hand while simultaneously creating a blade of light in his right hand, bringing these two weapons up Naruto blocked strikes from the two exorcists Excalibur fragments. Naruto channelled his new Youkai to his eyes making them go blood red.

"SIT DOWN," ordered Naruto his four pairs of wings flaring out with the order, the two girls began shaking before they backed up. Naruto let his light weapon vanish along with his wings as he walked over and plopped himself down on the couch between Rias and Sona.

"Well are we going to finish this meeting or did i walk in just as it was ending?" questioned Naruto.

"These two were just telling us that the fallen angels have stolen three fragments of Excalibur and were trying to threaten us into not joining the fray," said Sona adjusting her glasses, Naruto raise a brow looking at the girl before looking to the two still shivering exorcists.

"Get up you two," ordered Naruto snapping the two of them out of their trances.

"S-so do we have your word that you will not interfere?" questioned Xenovia stepping back over to the couch. Rias and Sona both went to speak only for Naruto to beat both of them to the punch.

"No," declared Naruto.

"What?" questioned everyone in the room looking at Naruto.

"No we will make no such promise, there is only the smallest chance those fallen angels won't come after us, next thing anyone with any emotional awareness could tell someone in this room would rather die than let this opportunity regarding the Excalibur fragments pass for whatever it is he wants to do with them," said Naruto casting a glance back at Yuuto who he could see even out of the corner of his eyes was glaring at the Excalibur blades and their wielders.

"And hell what's to say you don't turn on us once you have all five of the Excalibur fragments here?" questioned Naruto. Xenovia was about to speak up until Naruto once more interrupted her.

"You do however have our word that we won't actively interfere with your investigation," said Naruto.

"That's good enough let's go Irina," said Xenovia standing up both girls stood up and began moving over to door until Xenovia looked at Asia.

"I've been wondering since visiting Hyoudou Issei's home… are you Asia Argento?" questioned Xenovia her eyes narrowing at the blond.

"Y-yes," stuttered Asia confused.

"I never thought I'd see a witch here," declared Xenovia only for her to in the blink of an eye have the blade of Alastor at her throat.

"Call her a witch again I fucking dare you," growled Naruto.

"What do you care she's not even your witch?" questioned Xenovia only to have her legs swept out from under her making her fall to the ground on her butt with an 'eep' and a wince, when she opened her eyes she didn't see Naruto anymore.

"Because she's my friend I don't need another reason and you so much as even blink at her funny and you can kiss your head goodbye," whispered Naruto from next to Xenovia, it was at this point the blue haired girl noticed she was in a bladed head lock. Naruto re-sealed his blade before standing back letting Xenovia standing up.

"Is that a challenge?" questioned Xenovia pulling out her sword.

"It is but I will stand aside for one who wishes to fight you, right Kiba?" questioned Naruto turning to Kiba getting a nod from the man.

"Two against one? That hardly seems fair," declared Irina.

"No I believe there is another who wishes to test their metal against that of Excalibur right Tetnen-nee?" questioned Naruto turning to the girl who nodded.

"I believe we should take this outside" declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have the first interactions between Naruto's peerage and the newest member**

 **Naruto's 'house' is eventually the post renovations Hyoudou residence**

 **and we have the beginnings of the Holy sword arc**

 **not really all that much else in this chapter i guess so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	12. Holy Swords II

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Tenten and Kiba stood opposite the two exorcists who still stood there in their hooded robes.

"Is this really a good idea? Should we be fighting church affiliates on our own accord?" asked Akeno leaning on Gaara.

"This is simply an unofficial spar," said Naruto with his arms crossed.

"If either of our higher ups knew we'd be in trouble," said Irina pulling her Excalibur blade off her arm.

"We'll do our best not to kill you," declared Xenovia arrogantly. Kiba began laughing.

"You're laughing?" questioned Xenovia.

"Yeah, because I've finally found what I've been dying to destroy," said Kiba as swords shot out of the ground around him.

"Sword birth… I remember now. It was said that one of the experiments of the Holly Sword Project escaped disposal," declared Xenovia hefting her Excalibur blade onto her shoulder. More swords shot out of the ground more than half of them having a holy aura flowing off them. Everyone turned to Tenten who wore a smirk.

"Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth, how does a devil possess a holy sacred gear?" questioned Xenovia narrowing her eyes at Tenten.

"Who says I'm a devil?" questioned Tenten making Xenovia narrow her eyes Irina's eyes widened as did all or Rias's peerage, the red haired girl and her peerage looked to Naruto who wore a smirk.

"Then what are you?" asked Irina.

"I am a Nephalem," declared Tenten running forwards at Irina her hands out to the side catching the hilt of a holy sword and a daemonic sword one in each hand.

Tenten leapt up into the air bringing her daemonic sword down on Irina, who quickly brought up her katana shaped Excalibur blade to defend from the attack Tenten brought her holy blade up to bisect the exorcist, Irina had jumped back to avoid the strike Tenten charged forwards at the girl.

Kiba glaring at the blade in Xenovia's hands and pulled two blades out of the ground. The two then charged at each other Kiba brought one blade down on Xenovia's blade.

"Blade Blacksmith, Twilight Healing, Sword Birth… these sacred gear are truly unique," declared Xenovia blocking Kiba's strike, Kiba brought his blade around to slice at Xenovia who tilted her sword so that Kiba's second blade got caught in between the main point and the two side points Kiba then kicked Xenovia in the chest knocking her back a bit.

"My ability has its roots in the grudges of those held captive with me born as they were killed in the depths of despair," declared Kiba launching himself forwards once more at Xenovia who brought her blade up to block him.

"And I'm going to use this ability to shatter the Excaliburs and their wielders!" roared Kiba slamming his blade into Excalibur, Kiba jumped backwards then jumped to Xenovia's left bringing up his blade only for the blue haired exorcist to block with her own blade.

"Just touching a holy sword will hurt a devil, we're at a disadvantage here," muttered Rias.

"Kiba makes up for it with his speed and Tenten…" said Rias looking from Kiba to the bun haired girl.

"Has an immunity to holy objects as a Nephalem," said Naruto looking at his sister figure with a smirk on his face.

Tenten slammed her holy blade into the fragment of Excalibur Irina had to jump back as Tenten threw her foot forwards before Tenten spun around and pulling a kunai out of nowhere she threw a kunai at the Excalibur wielding exorcist who barely deflected it with her blade before she needed to use her blade to block again as Tenten swung her blade around aiming to bisect the woman.

Irina jumped back from Tenten who didn't let up charging forwards and swung her daemonic blade upwards Irina only just blocked the attack with her blade, Tenten the slammed her fist into Irina's face knocking the girl backwards, Irina stumbled before falling over on her butt. Tenten planted a foot on her chest forcing her onto her back before slamming her two blades into the ground either side of Irina's head

"You lose," declared Tenten looking down at Irina.

Kiba jumped back from his clash with Xenovia before putting his two blades back in the ground and pulling out another pair of blades before shooting from his position towards Xenovia

"Burn to ashes and be frozen solid" roared Kiba bringing both blades above his head where one burst into flames and the other had a snowy aura to it he then began to slash randomly and wildly at Xenovia who jumped backwards to avoid the strikes.

"Weak" declared Xenovia slashing through both of Kiba's blades destroying them both of the blades leaving Kiba holding onto only the hilts of the blades, Xenovia spun her blade around before raising it above her head and slamming it into the ground creating a huge crater in the ground, about ten five foot beep at its deepest where Xenovia and her blade were located and about twenty foot across.

"There is a reason Excalibur Destruction is called the Holy Sword Of Destruction" declared Xenovia looking up out of the crater at Kiba who was smiling a nervous smile.

"Just one of the seven has this much power … destroying them all is going to be at an uphill battle" muttered to himself looking down into the crater at the blade in Xenovia's sword. Kiba picked up a sword and concentrated all of his daemonic energy onto the blade making it double in length.

"Your Holy Sword against my Daemonic Sword, let's see which is stronger" declared Kiba before he began rushing towards the woman.

"Tough luck" declared Xenovia slamming the guard of her hilt into Kiba's gut making him cough up blood and saliva, pulling her blade back Xenovia let Kiba fall forwards to the ground as his sword vaporised.

"You are equipped with a variety of daemonic swords and exceptional agility, not only do you lack the power to wield a giant sword but you slow yourself down by doing so. You lack even the ability to make that judgement" said Xenovia looking down at Kiba on the ground before turning around.

"Don't act like your skills are the best there are" declared a voice from behind the two of them as Tenten jumped over the downed Kiba and slammed two of her blades into Xenovia's.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes, Tenten forced Xenovia's blade upwards before slamming her foot into Xenovia's chest forcing the girl back, throwing her blades forwards Tenten pinned Xenovia to the ground.

"T-Tenten stay o-out of this," wheezed Kiba.

"We admit defeat by your hands Tenten-san," said Xenovia pulling the blades out of her clothes before standing up.

"This is over don't you agree Uzumaki?" questioned Xenovia looking to the blond who nodded.

"Yes this is over," said Naruto while Xenovia picked up her cloak before putting on before she and Irina began to walk away.

"There is one last thing I want to know," said Naruto making Xenovia turn back to him with a raised brow.

"Have you found out which of the fallen angels stole the swords?" questioned Naruto.

"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel, was directly involved," said Xenovia.

"Um… the Grigori?" questioned Issei not knowing what they were talking about.

"Also known as the 'Protectors Of The Son Of God,' it's a group of fallen angels," said Akeno looking over to the two Exorcists.

"You two are going to fight him alone? Are you trying to kill yourselves?" asked Naruto looking at the two girls.

"We would rather destroy the swords then have them in the hands of fallen angels" said Xenovia.

"We know what we're doing" declared Irina as the two walked towards the edge of the clearing

"One of us has already been killed, he was a priest investigating this city" said Irina.

"It was him, it was Freed Zelzan" said Kiba getting up.

"Freed?" questioned Issei, he and Asia had flashbacks of the man, none of them pleasant.

"That stay Exorcist?" questioned Rias.

"I happened to witness the scene, he wielded a holy sword" said Kiba.

"A stray Exorcist you say, so that's who did it, we appreciate the information" said Xenovia.

"Goodbye" declared Xenovia turning around and walking out of the clearing.

"Wait Xenovia, well we're going now, anytime you feel like getting butchered Issei-kun give me a bell okay? Amen!" said Irina pulling out her cross kissing it before walking away with Xenovia. Kiba grit his teeth as the two walked away.

"Alright Kiba spill what's you problem with the Holy Swords?" questioned Naruto walking over to the sword wielder.

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Kiba narrowing his eyes.

"Well tough shit you don't get a choice I put my neck on the line for you, you don't have to talk about it here but you have to tell me" declared Naruto.

"Alright, alright fine" said Kiba before motioning for Naruto to follow, and that he did, the two blonds walked away from the rest of the people in the clearing.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto almost broke the hinges off the front door as he walked in everyone who walked in behind him could tell he was pissed, Grayfia who was waiting to welcome them back jumped out of Naruto's way.

"I need some time alone" declared Naruto as he walked towards the stairs. Everyone staid back as Naruto walked he was not only releasing vast amounts of KI he was also leaking out a large amount of Youkai.

Naruto growled as he walked into his room slamming the door behind him before a teleportation ring appeared beneath his feet, the ring then rose up from the ground. Engulfing Naruto in a glow

* * *

 **#Heaven#**

Naruto appeared on the outskirts of heaven, flaring out his four pairs of wings Naruto shot up into the air and shot forwards towards where he felt Michael and Gabriel's power was.

Landing on the ground outside of the temple Michael had first met Naruto glare up at Michael who was looking at him surprized.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned Michael.

"The Holy Sword Project spill," said Naruto his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Michael not hearing what Naruto said

"THE HOLY SWORD PROJECT SPILL EVERYTHING," roared Naruto flaring out all fifteen pairs of his wings and making a ring of fire flare up around the three of them.

"Naruto-kun please calm down," pleaded Gabriel, Naruto took a deep breath an calmed down a bit.

"The Holy Sword Project," repeated Naruto letting all of his wings vanish.

"Right well The Holy Sword Project…" began Michael.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later Overworld#**

Naruto once more appeared in his room just as pissed as he had been before he left, walking out of the room Naruto slammed the door shut behind him before walking down stairs reaching the bottom of the stairs he could see everyone including Rias in the lounge room apparently waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Rias, she being the first to spot him everyone turned to him and was about to get up when he held up both of his hands.

"Just a little longer," declared Naruto walking out to the back of the house where once again a ring formed bellow his feet which rose upwards him vanishing with it and once more Naruto was gone.

* * *

 **#Uzushiogakure#**

Naruto appeared in his clan's ancestral homeland, Naruto narrowed his eyes looking around for a headband, quickly searching around Naruto found the headband he was looking for a kumo headband wrapped around a skull laying on the ground, taking the headband off of the skull. Naruto then let a pair of his wings flare out once more. He shot up into the air igniting the air behind his fists he shot off at amazing speeds, he had a Konoha outpost to destroy and a village to blame.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto hung in the air over a Konoha outpost his wings flapping, Naruto could sense about twenty different signatures in the outpost.

"Well show time," muttered Naruto unsealing his mask he put it on his whiskers vanishing from his cheek. Deciding to try something new Naruto made the air around his right hand explode with blue fire while he cloaked his left in the black and red aura of Power Of Destruction, bringing his hands together, he combined both the Power Of Destruction with his blue fire creating a ball of red, black and light blue energy he could tell at best the attack was unstable.

Throwing the ball of energy down at the tree that was converted into an outpost, the attack flew down at the tree, when the attack hit the highest point of the tree it exploded outwards engulfing the top of the tree in the energy of the attack. Naruto watched in fascination as the tree and anything hit by the attack literally just vanished. Anything hit by the attack was vaporised.

Naruto after snapping out of the daze of his own attack he unsealed Alastor.

" _ **So what are we doing this time Master?"**_ asked the voice of Alastor in his head.

" _I'm pissed so I'm using my rage against Konoha,"_ replied Naruto as he dropped to the ground his sword in hand as the remaining five ninja ran out of the tree ready to attack the person to attack them.

"YOU," yelled one of the ninja.

"Me," said Naruto with a smirk spinning Alastor in his hand, the blade beginning to spark with purple electricity.

"I hope you have more tricks up your sleave then surprize atta-ugghhh," began one of the other ninja only for Naruto to slam his sparking blade through the man's chest the other ninja jumped into action and charged and Naruto who quickly vaporised the body on the end of his sword with his Power Of Destruction magic.

"One down five to go," said Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto turned and blocked a kunai strike with Alastor the ninja glared at Naruto, the blond simply smirked and kicked the ninja in the chest forcing him backwards just in time for Naruto to push off the ninja and flip backwards, landing kneeling on another ninja's shoulders with the unfortunate ninja's head between Naruto's legs good night asshole" declared Naruto with a smirk violently twisting his hips to the side snapping the man's neck. As the man's lifeless body dropped to the ground Naruto landed his feet either side of the dead body.

"Two down," said Naruto with a smirk

" **Doton Doryūdan No Jutsu (Earth Style Earth Dragon Jutsu),** " called one of the ninja before a dragon shot forwards at Naruto who put up his hand and a wall of blue flame formed between Naruto and the dragon. The dragon flew into the fire wall incinerating itself as it flew into the flames, Naruto then pulled the flames back and formed them into the rough shape of a blade, Naruto then rushed forwards at the same ninja who attacked him, the man sent a kick at Naruto who jumped over the outstretched limb and sliced the limb clean off with the flame sword.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH," screamed the man as his leg fell to the ground as Naruto walked passed him spinning the flame blade in his hand Naruto now held the weapon in a reverse grip. Swinging his arm back the blade pierced through the back of the man's head before piercing through the front of the man's face right between his eyes. The flames then spread out and engulfed the body in blue flames.

"That's Three," smirked Naruto.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan No Jutsu (Water style Water Dragon Jutsu),** " called another ninja hoping to accomplish one of two things either hit Naruto or put out the fire on his comrade, Naruto shot up into the air ruling out the hit Naruto option, the water dragon flew towards the flaming body however when the dragon hit the water did nothing to the flames.

"Oh we're doing water now are we?" asked Naruto with mirth in his voice as water from the air forming a dragon of his own at least twice the size of the jutsu dragon. Naruto's dragon flew at the woman who tried to use water against him, she jumped to the side avoiding the dragon only to her great shock the dragon did a U-turn and followed her however the Konoha Kunoichi while in the air was defenceless and the light blue dragon slammed its jaw around the woman and like that the water went red.

"Four down" said Naruto with a grin, before turning to the last ninja who was shaking.

Naruto stepped forwards, and the ninja threw a kunai at him skimming his neck Naruto smirked.

"You get back to Konoha and tell them all exactly what happened here" said Naruto with a psychotic smirk before he shot up into the air before heading in a north direction, the Konoha ninja watched on and was about to run back to Konoha and tell lady Tsunade what had happened when he saw a something fall from the sky, it was a piece of cloth.

"No way it's a headband" said the man snatching the headband out of the air revealing a Kumo headband.

"I need to get this information to Tsunade-sama" said the man before taking off towards Konoha.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto knelt on the ground in a clearing not a kilometre away from the one he had fought Konoha ninja in he was dry heaving.

" _Those were Konoha ninja they could have been relatives of people I knew, how could I do that?"_ thought Naruto to himself.

" _ **Don't do that Naruto you knew you were going to have to kill people from Konoha to wipe out the corruption there,"**_ came the voice of Kurama.

" _But they all had family and friends that are going to miss them,"_ countered Naruto.

" _ **What about all of the families and friends of the people they no doubt killed,"**_ said Kurama.

" _But-"_ began Naruto.

" _ **NO BUTS,"**_ Yelled Kurama and Alastor as one.

" _ **Now get back to the overworld no doubt you peerage are worried about you,"**_ said Kurama. Naruto stood up and doing as he was told he stood up and let a teleportation ring form beneath his feet.

* * *

 **Alright People here's the latest chapter**

 **So we have the 'spar' between Tenten Kiba Irina and Xenovia**

 **Naruto learning about Kiba's past and then going on a rampage because of the information he finds out about the Holy Sword Project**

 **Not much else to say so ...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	13. Holy Swords III

**I Don't Own Naruto Or High School DxD**

* * *

Naruto appeared in his backyard, it was night time the moon was out and the stars were shining. Taking a deep breath before pulling out his father's kunai and just flicking it up into the air letting fall to the ground as he walked to the door the kunai wedged itself in the floor as Naruto reached the door, waiting a moment for his peerage to appear Naruto turned to see Minato, Kushina, Dulio, Shikia, Haku and Anko appear, Naruto let out a sigh before smiling at them.

"Hey everyone come in," said Naruto opening the door before walking inside to once again find everyone plus Rias was sitting in the lounge room.

"Hey everyone," said Naruto with a half-smile as he walked into the room. Everyone turned to him all of them with varying levels of concern on their face, Kuroka got up and ran over to him, throwing herself at him.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Naruto hugging the crying girl.

"You scared us all Naruto-kun no-one has ever seen you that angry," whimpered Kuroka tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, everyone I am really sorry about how I acted," said Naruto looking down in shame at his earlier anger.

"What made you so angry anyway?" asked Rias.

"What happened to your knight," declared Naruto making Rias's eyes go wide in shock.

"He told you? He never talks about it," said Rias shocked Kiba told Naruto about his past.

"I didn't give him a choice, then I get back here and go to heaven to get some answers and then I find out the guy behind it wasn't even executed he was banished," said Naruto looking at Rias who's eyes widened at that.

"But enough of that," declared Naruto turning around to his Angel peerage.

"Rias, Ravel, Grayfia this is Minato, my father, Kushina, my mother, Anko, my adoptive older sister, Dulio, my sparring partner, Haku, my friend from my first C-rank mission, and Shikia, my friend from Childhood, and these six along with Gaara and Tenten are my almost complete Angel peerage," declared Naruto getting a shocked look from each of the unknowing devils, Minato and Kushina just waved to the three people they hadn't met, Anko smirked, Dulio just dropped himself into an open chair not really caring either way Haku smiled to the three devils as did Shikia.

"And they will be staying here to unless they are on missions," declared Naruto.

"That reminds me Naruto-kun, is it alright if I stay here too?" asked Rias, getting a shrug from the blond.

"Sure I don't mind," declared Naruto getting a grateful smile from the red haired heiress.

"So anyway everyone get acquainted because you all have to at least get along now," said Naruto getting a nod from everyone in the room, Naruto kissed Kuroka on the forehead, she smiled up at him and went back to her seat next to Shirone, Naruto smiled as everyone talked amongst themselves, while this was happening he slipped away out of the room.

Walking back out onto the back porch, Naruto lifted himself onto some railing looking up at the stars he let out a sigh.

"A dollar for you thoughts Naruto-kun?" questioned a voice from behind the boy making him jump and turn to face the voice.

"Grayfia-chan you scared me," said Naruto.

"Something on your mind Naruto-kun?" asked Grayfia looking at him concerned.

"It's nothing Grayfia-chan," declared Naruto.

"We both know that's not true," replied Grayfia talking closer to Naruto.

"I went back to the elemental countries," muttered Naruto making Grayfia raise an eyebrow but didn't interrupt.

"I went to one of Konoha's outposts on the border with the land of hot water," said Naruto, Grayfia had an idea of where this was going and she didn't like it one bit.

"And there were twenty Konoha nin stationed at the outpost. I-I-" said Naruto before Grayfia pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Naruto-kun it's ok," declared Grayfia.

"But it's not that's the point I wiped out nineteen lives today nineteen families now missing someone, nineteen groups of friends crying at a funeral-" said Naruto silenced by Grayfia putting a finger to his lips.

"Naruto-kun you are at war, lives taken are a part of war, so long as it never gets easy for you to *gulp* erase a life you are still you, and there are people here who will fight tooth and nail to keep you from going off the deep end, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Rias-sama, Kuroka-chan, Shirone-chan, Gaara-san, Tenten-chan, Anko-chan, Naruto anyone in that room along with more people than I know out of it," said Grayfia holding Naruto close as the blond began to cry.

"It never gets easier Naruto-kun but you have to keep on track otherwise you will fail your goal," said Grayfia as Naruto cried on her shoulder. The silver haired maid just let a soft smile grace her features as Naruto hugged himself to Grayfia crying his eyes out on her shoulder.

A few moments passed until Naruto's cries slowed to the occasional sob before he pulled himself back from her looking up at the woman he saw a soft smile on her face, Naruto sent her a smile of his own.

"Better now?" questioned the silver haired maid.

"Yes thank you Grayfia," replied Naruto giving the woman a hug.

"It's ok Naruto-kun," said Grayfia hugging Naruto back as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"I should probably head back inside," said Naruto with a soft smile. Before walking past the woman and back inside.

" _Why am I so flustered?"_ questioned Grayfia to herself trying to calm down before walking back inside after the blond.

Naruto walked back into the room to see everyone still talking not having noticed his absence, the blond slipped back into the room.

"Tenten-nee," said Naruto walking over to the girl.

"Yeah Naruto-ototo?" questioned Tenten looking up at Naruto.

"Can you make me a weapon specifically a sword both holy and daemonic?" asked Naruto, Tenten's eyes went wide.

"What do you want that for?" questioned Tenten.

"It's something I don't really want to talk about until it's finished," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Tenten.

"I honestly don't know if I could but I will give it a try," declared Tenten.

"I would greatly appreciate if you could have it ready in the next few weeks no later than three weeks," said Naruto. Tenten nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **#The Next Day, Kuoh Academy Occult Research Clubhouse#**

Naruto sat in the main clubhouse room, everyone Rias's peerage and Naruto's Devil peerage, minus Neji and Ravel, was there the school day haven't begun yet but he was sitting with Kuroka laying in his lap, he had yet to tell Kiba about what he had been told last night by Michael and Gabriel about the Holy Sword Project, but to be perfectly honest he hadn't completely got over the anger about what he had herd.

"Kiba," called Naruto making the younger blond turn to Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sempai?" asked Kiba.

"You are coming with me this evening, I've already talked this over with Rias," said Naruto.

"Ok Sempai but what are we doing?" asked Kiba.

"Hunting" said Naruto cryptically.

* * *

 **#Later That Night Uzumaki Residence#**

Naruto sat with his two peerages in his lounge room he was waiting for Rias's peerage. They had decided to join Naruto and his peerages at least of the explanation of what he and Kiba here 'hunting'. Naruto had already told his peerage what was going to happen or at least what was left of his peerages, Minato, Kushina and even Dulio had been asked by Michael to do various tasks elsewhere in the world, and all those who were still there had agreed to help not only Naruto but Kiba as well hell even Grayfia had agreed to help.

There was a knock at the door, and the silver haired maid left the lounge to answer the door, finding as she expected it was Akeno, Asia, Kiba and Issei, leading them towards the lounge they were surprized to see more than just those they went to school with.

"So what are we hunting Naruto-sempai?" asked Kiba.

"The Excaliburs," declared Naruto shocking Rias's peerage.

"We will be splitting down into smaller groups and looking for the stolen blades and their wielders as it would be foolish to travel in such a large group," said Naruto getting a nod from everyone in the room.

"Kiba take your pick your either with me or Rias," said Naruto confusing the young blond knight.

"As much as I feel I should go with Rias, I'm going to pick you Naruto-sempai," declared Kiba getting a nod from Naruto who sent a discrete glance in Rias's direction and he could see her sending a worried glance at Kiba.

"So who is going to help?" questioned Naruto everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Ravel your with me I need to watch over you too," declared Naruto getting a nod from his possible bride to be.

"I shall accompany you too Naruto-sama," said Grayfia getting a nod from Naruto.

"Me too," said Kuroka jumping on Naruto hugging him getting a smile from the blond.

"I'll just take what's left of my peerage," said Rias getting a nod from Akeno, Issei and Asia.

"I'll join you and your peerage too Rias," declared Gaara, getting a nod from the red haired Gremory heir

"Can I go with you Naruto?" whispered a quiet voice from beside Naruto tugging on his sleeve, Naruto looked down and saw Shirone. Smiling to the girl he nodded making her perk up a bit

"Alright it looks like that leaves Tenten, Neji, Anko, Haku and Shikia," said Naruto getting a nod from the five.

"Ok everyone we meet back here later," said Naruto getting a nod from everyone else.

"Tenten, Gaara catch," said Naruto throwing something at both of them, Tenten caught it by the ring on it and Gaara's sand caught his both of them looked at the weapons.

"A Hiraishin Kunai?" questioned Tenten.

"Yeah Tou-san has been teaching me to use the technique since I revived him, I got it to a battle ready state the other day if you guys get into trouble throw that at the ground and I'll be there in a flash," said Naruto getting a nod from the two.

"Alright people lets go" said Naruto walking to the door letting everyone out of the door before he shut and locked it behind him.

Naruto lead his group to the park in which he first appeared in the overworld.

"So where are we going Naruto-sama?" asked Ravel looking to Naruto.

"I'm not really sure, this area is still relatively unknown to me," said Naruto scratching the back of his neck.

"I have an idea," said Kiba making everyone turn to him, Naruto nodded to the man.

"Lead the way" said Kiba.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto walking with his group suddenly stopped and pulled Kiba back making the blond knight look back at the Nephalem, who had Alastor in his free hand.

"I know you're there you two, you may as well come out," declared Naruto with narrowed eyes, shocking everyone else who looked around.

"Oh you're no fun Naruto-san," said a familiar voice as two figures stepped out of a side street.

"What can we do for you Xenovia, Irina?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes his grip tightening on Alastor's hilt.

"We were just curious what six devils were doing out this late at night," spoke Xenovia.

"Same thing you two are we're looking for the stolen Excalibur blades," said Naruto.

"What?" questioned Xenovia.

"We're looking for the Excalibur fragments," repeated Naruto.

"Oh ok then," said Xenovia turning around.

"Wait," said Naruto making the blue haired girl turned back around and look at Naruto.

"Yes?" questioned the girl.

"You said yourselves that you'd rather see the blades destroyed and you and I both know that if one of the leaders of the Grigori is involved you have about a snowballs chance in hell of winning," said Naruto.

"If that were true what of it?" questioned Xenovia.

"Would you open to a collaboration, Michael-sama speaks highly of your skills and you know I am trustworthy otherwise the second I had arrived in heaven I would have been vaporised," declared Naruto. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Naruto for a moment trying to work out his end game.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Xenovia narrowing her eyes.

"Here," said Naruto tossing the priestess one of his Hiraishin Kunai, she looked at the weapon confused before looking up to the blond he confused look still present on her face.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Xenovia.

"You find an Excalibur or you're just in trouble toss it at the ground and we'll be there in a flash," declared Naruto.

"And on your side, hmm what if you find one?" asked Xenovia.

"One of you got a phone?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Xenovia who pointed to Irina who stepped forwards.

"We find one we'll call you," said Naruto getting a nod from the girls, he and Irina then quickly exchanged numbers. Naruto then nodded to Xenovia who nodded to him and with that the two groups parted once more, Kiba lead the five other devils towards their destination.

It took them about ten minutes of walking to arrive at their destination.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto looking around.

"We slew a stray devil here a couple of days ago," said Kiba walking forwards. He began walking up the stairs that was when everyone felt a chill up their spines.

"Someone's here," said Naruto looking around Alastor appearing in his hand.

"Yo," yelled a voice above them, Kiba quickly formed a blade that he used to block the falling Freed.

"How ya doing," yelled Freed as his blade hit Kiba's, the psychotic former holy man jumped back up onto the roof of the building landing on the roof.

"Nice to see ya again," declared the man with a psychotic smirk.

"Be careful that's an Excalibur," muttered Naruto spinning his blade into a reverse grip ready to jump at Freed.

"You're not going to get away with this Freed," declared Naruto.

"Oi, Oi, Oi six against one it's so difficult being so popular," said Freed.

"Don't jump to conclusions I'm your only opponent," said Kiba stepping forwards.

"Kiba what the hell?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-sempai I thank you for the help you have provided me thus far but this is something I have to handle on my own," declared Kiba.

"Fine but if it looks like you're going to die I'm gonna jump in and save your ass, I promised Rias I'd keep you safe," declared Naruto standing back.

"Oh a brave one no-matter with this Excalibur if you're a devil killing you will be no problemo," said Freed with a psychotic smirk.

Kiba held his hand out to the side where a rune formed, and a sword hilt formed pulling on the hilt Kiba pulled out a second weapon this one a katana the blade was light blue a frosty aura formed around the blade Kiba jumped up into the air towards Freed. The two swords clashed Freed blocked both blades with his long kris blade, Kiba jumped back from the blade lock, before jumping forwards left blade first, Freed blocked the blade only for Kiba to throw his right fist forwards to punch, Freed caught the first before it could make contact, Kiba then went to knee the former priest in the stomach only for Freed to sweep Kiba's leg out from under him.

"It's the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, known as Excalibur rapidly to many, known as the choppy sword to me," declared Freed.

"Freed's as fast as Kiba! The bonus speed he gets as a knight isn't giving him any advantage," muttered Naruto watching the fight closely making sure he didn't need to jump in.

Kiba jumped backwards away from the priest, landing on the ground Kiba pushed his power into the ground making blades sprout up from the ground stabbing both blades back into the ground Kiba pulled out another two one was black and the other was red. Kiba charged forwards bringing the black blade down on the Excalibur, Freed smirked.

"Same trick again?" questioned Freed as the black blade started letting shadowy tendrils flow out of the blade and began wrapping around the blade of Excalibur which began to glow brighter only for Kiba to being his red blade down on Freed, breaking his concentration on forcing holy power into the blade, Freed brought the back end of the sword up to block the flaming sword, with Kiba's second blade locked Freed threw his foot forwards into Kiba knocking him backwards. As Kiba flew through the air both of his swords were knocked out of his hands.

"Oi Kiba," yelled Naruto from behind him, making the knight turn back to face Naruto.

"Catch," called Naruto throwing Alastor forwards the blade flying forwards towards Kiba.

The young blond knight's eyes went wide as he saw the blade flying towards him, reaching out and snatching the blade out of the air Kiba was shocked the sword in his hand was legendary

"Oh the Lightning Sword?" questioned Freed upon seeing the blade Naruto has just lent to Kiba.

" _ **Alright kid let's do this,"**_ spoke a voice in Kiba's head, he quickly realised that it was the voice of the sword, Kiba charged forwards blade in hand and he channelled his magical power to his hand the way the voice in his head was telling him to and lo and behold purple lightning began to form in his free hand Kiba spun around his borrowed blade around, Freed brought his blade up to block the attack, however he didn't count on Kiba slamming his lightning coated hand into his gut sending him rocketing backwards, with purple arcs of electricity dancing across the man's body, Freed looked at Kiba shocked, before that turned to a glare.

The true battle had begun.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **so a lot happened this chapter we had Grayfia help Naruto with his grief over killing the Konoha Shinobi**

 **we had Naruto's curious request to Tenten about a holy daemonic sword (And before anyone says it Daemonic is a correct spelling of the word look it up) also internet cookie to anyone who can guess what the blade is for**

 **then there was part of Naruto's angel peerage leaving on missions around the world (This may happen a few times from now on)**

 **then there was the breif interaction between Naruto and the two Excalibur wielders**

 **and finaly the fight between Freed and Kiba**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	14. Holy Swords IV

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Kiba once more charged at Freed, Alastor clashed with Excalibur, Kiba jumped back before dropping to the ground placing his palm on the ground and blades shot out of the ground around Freed. The former exorcist sliced at the blade shattering only for more to appear and replace them Freed jumped into the air only to slam back down into the ground courtesy of a golden magic Sigel above him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT," growled the man as he quickly once again slashed at the blades heading towards him.

"Just a little gravity magic keeping you grounded," declared Naruto his hand pointing towards Freed with the same magic Sigel just in front of his hand, Freed just glared at the Nephalem who stood there smirking. Kiba meanwhile used the opportunity to throw his hand up into the air where a magic seal appeared above his hand and then over Freed another magic seal appeared and purple lightning rained down on the exorcist who exploded with a holy Aura which stopped the lightning from hitting him.

"Hmm the daemon sword Alastor that's a very powerful weapon," said a voice from inside the building.

"Freed you're still not used to using the Holy sword are you?" asked the man as he walked outside.

"Oh Old man Valper," said Freed looking down at the man.

"Valper," growled Naruto.

"Who's Valper?" questioned Kuroka.

"Valper Galilei the man behind the holy sword experiments nicknamed the Archbishop of Genocide," declared Naruto looking up to Kiba who glared down at the elderly glasses wearing man.

"You see old man this magic has got me all tied up," declared Freed indicating to the magical circle.

"Put the flowing power from within your body into the blade," said Valper Galilei.

"Flowing power … into the blade," repeated Freed his sword now glowing, Naruto's eyes went wide and he shot up to Kiba pushing the young devil away as he took Alastor, turning around just in time to block the strike from the holy sword.

"You may be as fast as a knight but you're nowhere near my level," declared Naruto glaring at Freed who wore a psychotic smirk.

"And you may be an exorcist but I am a trained warrior that has been trained just short of since birth," declared Naruto his hand becoming encased in lightning before he threw his hand forwards into Freed's chest or at least that was the original plan Freed may have not been as fast as Naruto however he was fast enough to get away from Naruto's basically Chidori Freed then jumped at the once more standing Kiba, who was about to bring a blade up in defence only for someone else to jump in front and block the Excalibur blade.

"Xenovia," said Naruto nodding to the blue haired woman.

"What's up," called another voice, it was Irina running towards the group of Devils.

"We got your call," declared Irina as she pulled off her cloak leaving her clad in her battle attire.

"Blasphemers Freed Zelzan and Valper Galilei in the name of god I will punish you," declared Xenovia her blade still locked with Freed's.

"Don't you ever SAY THAT FUCKHEAD'S NAME IN FRONT OF ME, BITCH," roared Freed only for a hand to appear in front of his face as Naruto appeared beside him.

"DON'T INSULT GOD IN FRONT OF ME," yelled Naruto slamming Freed backwards onto his knee before Naruto elbowed Freed in the face. His comment however drew confused looks from Xenovia, Irina, Valper, and even Freed to a certain degree. Freed managed to get out of Naruto's grasp and jump down next to Valper.

"Freed," said Valper drawing the attention of the insane man to him.

"Huh?" questioned Freed looking to the old man.

"Your job is to eliminate the church spies. Besides, both of them have holy swords and there's that daemon blade. Let's retreat for now," declared the former holy man.

"Hear ya loud and clear," declared Freed pulling a pellet out of his trench coat.

"SMELL YA LATER," called the man throwing the pellet on the ground causing a great flash before the two disappeared.

Kiba and Xenovia had appeared in their positions by the time the flash had vanished and in the blink of an eye both had begun running off.

"Irina let's go," called Xenovia as all three swords people took off the rest of Naruto's group was about to follow but.

"Stop right there," called a voice from behind them, Naruto turned around to see eighteen fallen angels on floating around the building.

"Ravel stay behind me," declared Naruto appearing beside the girl and pushing her behind him, she nodded as she hid behind him.

"What do you lot want?" questioned Naruto glaring at the group of fallen angels.

"We're here to kill you little devils," declared the leader of the group.

"Not a chance in hell," declared Naruto stepping forwards.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do? You're no stronger than a devil pawn?" questioned the leader making the devils raise an eyebrow.

"Just as I thought you've only just got here good," said Naruto stepping forwards letting four pairs of his wings flare out making the fallen angels jump back.

"W-What the hell your power just skyrocketed? W-What kind of trick are you trying to pull here?" questioned the leader of the group, Naruto just stood there with a smirk,

"You idiots have no idea who you just messed with," said Naruto with a smirk flicking Alastor up into the air where the sword morphed into the devil form of Alastor who caught the blade form and stood beside Naruto also wearing a smirk.

"N-No way th-that's Alastor the Lightning sword," stuttered one of the lackey fallen angels, Naruto stepped forwards and crossed his arms across his chest on each hand holding up his index and middle finger and in front of the Nephalem's hands formed a pair of magic seals.

"You idiots messed with the devil of light, and the angel of darkness," said Naruto two orbs beginning to form in front of his hands.

"You just messed with the first union of darkness and light, you just messed with the first walking contradiction" said Naruto the orbs growing large enough to distinguish what colours made them up, the left a red, black and light blue ball of unstable energy while the right was a ball of water with purple lightning dancing off it.

"You messed with the very first Nephalem," declared Naruto with a psychotic smirk. Before the blond Nephalem threw both attacks forwards they collided mid-air creating one even more unstable attack that flew forwards and hit the leader of the fallen angel group the ball expanded to a huge size so big Naruto was worried he would have to teleport the group away, but luckily the size of the attack plateaued and then shrunk just as fast destroying the building the two former holy men were inhabiting along with all eighteen fallen angels. As the sphere of energy shrunk down Naruto felt sick again he had taken lives without so much as blink, Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he dropped to his knees shaking.

" _What am I? I just murdered eighteen people in cold blood and felt nothing?"_ Thought Naruto to himself.

"Naruto-kun/sama" called Kuroka, Shirone, Ravel and Grayfia the latter two referring to him as sama as they all ran towards him.

"Don't come near me" said Naruto holding his hand out to stop them coming at him.

"N-Naruto-kun what's wrong?" asked Kuroka trying to step closer to the blond.

"Nothing, just go and track down Rias and Tenten's groups tell them we found who we were after but lost them and tell Rias that Kiba took off after the guys" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" said Shirone looking at the blond sadly.

"Please just go" said Naruto not even turning around, he heard the tell-tale signs of movement, Naruto stood up with a sigh before turning around only to come face to face with Kuroka and Kuroka alone the other three people of the group having left and Alastor returned to his sword form on the ground.

"Now Naruto-kun what's wrong?" asked Kuroka stepping closer to him.

"Don't call me something so affectionate I don't deserve it," declared Naruto stepping away.

"Don't deserve it? Don't deserve it? You saved me and my sister from a life on the streets and the peerage of a creepo, you were banished from you old home for a slight failure and now have the power to wipe the village from the face of the earth but chose not to, Gaara told us all his story you saved him from himself, you saved Rias from her engagement to a creep and a jerk all because she hated him, you're now helping Kiba for no other reason than he's Rias's knight, Naruto-kun if there is anyone in my life who deserves for me to be affectionate with it's you. NOW WHAT IS WRONG?" questioned Kuroka growling out the question. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away from his girlfriend

"Neko-hime in the last day I have murdered thirty seven people in cold blood, the number would have been higher but I needed to send Konoha a message, I just killed eighteen people and felt nothing I'm a monster I-" said Naruto interrupted by Kuroka placing a finger against his lips making him stop talking.

"Naruto it was us or them, you did what you felt was right and there is nothing more, Naruto you are not a monster, you don't consider Gaara, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia, Venelana-sama even Gremory-sama monsters do you? No you don't and they have all killed more times then you have and they are still good people deserving of their own happiness and so do you," said Kuroka pulling Naruto into a hug Naruto stood stiffly as she hugged him.

After a moment Naruto relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around Kuroka.

"Thank you Neko-hime you're so good to me," said Naruto kissing her cheek.

"Come on you told everyone to meet you at home when we were don't so we should head back," said Kuroka getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto sat on the back porch he had just got home along with everyone else Rias's peerage had gone straight home having not found anything.

"So what actually happened?" asked Rias who was sitting next to Naruto who was hugging Kuroka.

"Kiba lead us all to the place you lot took out a rouge devil apparently we met Freed and Valper the man behind the holy sword experiments there Kiba fighting Freed with an Excalibur for a while we called in backup from Xenovia and Irina who we are now in an uneasy truce with, after they arrived Valper and Freed ran and before we could follow eighteen cocky fallen angels showed up and I-" said Naruto stopping to take a calming breath while Kuroka hugged him.

"I killed them all but by that time Kiba was already out of my sensing range, but don't worry we will find him," said Naruto getting a nod from Rias.

"Come on Neko-hime I'm going to bed," said Naruto Kuroka got up off his lap.

"I'll be in in a minute Naru-kun," said Kuroka as Naruto walked towards the door, giving a nod the blonde Nephalem disappeared inside.

"What can I do for you Kuroka?" asked Rias as the Nekomata turned back to her.

"Nothing I'm just telling you, you need to get your shit together and tell him how you feel, he won't make the first move and his feelings for you may start to fade," said Kuroka to the red haired Gremory heiress before the black haired cat girl turned on her heals and walked inside and up to Naruto and her shared room. Walking inside she found Naruto was already under the covers, quickly disrobing Kuroka climbed into bed next to Naruto.

"Thank you for being here for me Neko-hime," said Naruto smiling his eyes however remained closed.

"No problems Naru-kun," said Kuroka with a smile.

* * *

 **#Next Morning Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club Rooms#**

Naruto sat on the couch next to Rias opposite them sat Sona and Tsubaki both with their arms crossed.

"So will you help?" asked Rias looking to Sona.

"Yes I believe we can help I'll get right onto that I just hope that Kiba-san is ok in the meantime," said Sona standing up.

"Alright that makes seven familiars Naruto-kun" said Rias turning to Naruto who nodded in thought to himself.

"Alright I'll send out twenty clones that should be enough to cover the city right?" questioned Naruto looking at Rias who looked confused at him.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto creating twenty clones around him.

"Is this really a good idea Naruto-san what if someone spots more than one of your clones?" asked Sona only for Naruto to shake his head.

" **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu),** " called all of the Naruto clones the entire room was filled with smoke that quickly dissipated revealing twenty different people of different heights sexes and ages.

"That's quite a useful skill Naruto-san," said Sona.

"Sona please we're friends drop the san," said Naruto getting a smile and a roll of the eyes from the bespectacled girl.

"And yes this is quite a useful combination, except for the fact that one good punch and it's all over for the clones," said Naruto once more getting a nod from Sona.

"We'll all techniques have to have a drawback," said Sona getting a shrug from the blond.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked into the clubrooms the school day had ended but there wasn't any news about Kiba or the two exorcists during the day.

"Naruto-kun one of the familiars located Irina," said Rias as Naruto walked into the room, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

* * *

 **#Outskirts Of The Town#**

Naruto, his devil peerage, Rias and her peerage appeared on a dirt path looking out over the town.

"Irina," yelled Issei running forward to the downed girl, most of her combat outfit had been destroyed she looked to be unconscious and she was being held by the human form of the familiar that found her.

"She's…" said Issei all other words dying in his throat as he saw his childhood friend's condition.

"Asia," called Issei Asia came running over to the unconscious exorcist.

"Who would do such a thing?" questioned Asia looking over the girl's injuries before she began healing her with **Twilight Healing** and Irina began to stir.

"Irina, what happened? Where are Kiba and Xenovia" questioned Issei, Irina turned to him.

"They … ran," said Irina weakly.

"Ran?" questioned Iseei.

"I … Just … didn't …make…" said Irina weakly.

"Don't speak," ordered Asia.

"He's incredibly strong," said Irina.

"He?" questioned Issei.

"Watch…out," said Irina before she once more succumbed to the call of unconscious.

"Irina," yelled Issei hoping his childhood friend was alright.

It was at that moment a rather bright blue white glow occurred and Sona and Tsubaki appeared from a teleportation circle making everyone look up.

"Sona you came," declared Rias happily seeing her friend/ rival.

"Why wouldn't I come after you called me?" asked Sona quickly rushing over to the downed Irina.

"She is badly hurt," said Sona looking to Asia.

"Y-yes," said the blond former priestess nodding to the king class devil.

"Twilight healing can't recover the energy she's lost," declared Asia sadly.

"My house has a healing room, Tsubaki," declared Sona looking to her queen.

"Right away," said the heterochromic girl taking the unconscious exorcist from the familiar and Asia.

"Take care of her," said Sona as Tsubaki stepped backwards before stepping into a teleportation circle.

"Kiba and Xenovia are alright I guess from the sound of that," said Naruto looking around.

" _I don't like this it feels too easy like we were meant to find her,"_ thought Naruto to himself looking around, the only way It could have been made easier was if someone had dropped his Hiraishin Kunai sure no one of this world could understand the seals but that didn't mean they wouldn't be able to tell it was magical in some way.

It was at that moment all of the Devils felt a familiar ominous feeling of a holy object in the area.

"Don't tell me," said Issei Turing around

"I knew it," muttered Naruto Alastor appearing in his hands turning around.

"My my my looks like everyone took the bait, doesn't it?" said a man walking out from behind a tree.

"How do you do, Devil Shits?" questioned Freed in his usual vulgar tone.

"Freed," growled Issei.

"Oh look it's mister fallen angel nobjocky," said Naruto looking at the man, everyone turned to him.

"What?" questioned Naruto at the combined stairs of Rias's peerage, his own peerage, Sona and even Freed.

"Well would you look at that it's the traitor Asia-chan," declared Freed as he spotted the girl in the crowd of people.

"Enjoying life as a devil shit?" questioned the insane former exorcist.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her I'll…" said Issei his sacred gear forming on his arm, only for Sona to jump and front flip over him landing next to Naruto who was now between Rias and Sona who both had hands up with magic circles in front of them.

"Whoa! Time out! Time out! Gotta chat with the red head for a damned sec," declared Freed.

"Chat?" questioned Rias looking at the man as she and Sona lowered their attack.

"Yeah, my boss wants to" said Freed looking up drawing everyone's attention in that direction. Everyone looked up to see a pale skinned man with six pairs of black wings sprouting out of his back.

"A fallen angel" stated Shirone looking up at the man.

"He has twelve wings he's a leader" declared Naruto

"We have not met before, have we, daughter of the Gremorys? My name is Kokabiel" declared the man.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **Ok to start with i hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

 **so here we have the conclusion of the fight between Kiba and Excalibur Freed**

 **and the introduction of Kokabiel**

 **and that's about it**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more** **which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	15. Holy Swords V

**Before we begin i NEED to clarify something that some of you are having trouble grasping i KNOW kokabiel only has ten wings in CANNON this is not cannon and given Naruto has THIRTY wings i felt Kokabiel needed a** **power-up**

 **Now with that said onto the chapter  
**

 **I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

"Good day to you Fallen Angel leader, my name is Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," declared Rias looking up at Kokabiel.

"What beautiful crimson hair, you look just like your brother Sirzechs, the Crimson Satin. Just the thought of that man makes me sick," stated Kokabiel with a smile present on his face.

"So what exactly is the purpose of this meeting? It's quite unusual that a leader come for a simple chat," questioned Rias looking up to the fallen angel who floated there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I would like to have some fun around Kuoh academy your headquarters in this city," declared the man, making everyone narrow their eyes at him.

"Our academy?" questioned Rias.

"If I do Sirzechs will be forced to come and help. Isn't that right?" asked Kokabiel with a grin only for someone else to speak up.

"You overestimate yourself Kokabiel" declared a voice from the front of the group, everyone turned to Naruto who stood there arms crossed.

"What was that boy?" snarled the fallen angel glaring at Naruto.

"I said you overestimate yourself there would be no need for Sirzechs to come to help as we would quite easily destroy you before you could do anything to the city" declared Naruto getting shocked looks from everyone else.

"Naruto-kun what are you saying he is a fallen angel leader he has twelve wings look" whispered Rias pointing at the six pairs of wings attached to the fallen angel.

"Big fucking deal he has twelve wings," said Naruto stepping forwards rolling his eyes.

"I will not let Sirzechs be force to waste his time with this warmonger because that's your end goal isn't it Kokabiel another great war?" questioned Naruto looking up to the Fallen Angel leader.

"You are quite clever for such a loud mouthed brat" declared the pale skinned Fallen Angel.

"Yes that's right, dead right I couldn't resist my boredom after the last three-way war! Neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war." Declared the man.

"Azazel, Shemhaza … I have heard those names before" said Issei.

"That's right! Raynare mentioned them," muttered Issei.

"Azazel, the highest lord of the Fallen Angels," spoke Kokabiel.

"So he's the head hancho?" asked Issei.

"He wasn't just against the war, he started collecting these 'sacred gear' things and started doing research on them," declared Kokabiel.

"You're after the holy swords and sacred gears?!" exclaimed Issei.

"Your Boosted Gear may be of use to _someone,_ but I couldn't care less. Azazel may want it though he can be quite fanatical about his collectables…" said Kokabiel.

"Mine's not going in any damn collection" declared Issei defiantly.

"The Fallen Angels God and the devils teetering on the brink of war. That means one small nudge from me can tip them over the edge!" declared Kokabiel with a grin.

"Or it could have the opposite effect it could unite all three factions and paint the biggest target possible on your back" said Naruto with a smirk causing the Fallen Angel's eyes to narrow.

"You're completely addicted to war" declared Rias breaking the conversation.

"But this time will have you devil's start it, Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory, and sister of leviathan Sona Sitri. Your place of learning should be chock-full of magical power, able to cause immense chaos. The Perfect place for a war!" declared the man his eyes widening in his lunacy.

"He's crazy," declared Saji.

"This guy is completely insane," concurred Issei.

"Hahahaha don't you just love how my boss is so fucked up," cackled Freed only for purple lightning to shot at him almost hitting him in the face.

"Hush lackey the grown-ups are talking," declared Naruto with a half smirk his hand out where the lightning originated.

"Oh I'm just so excited because my boss got me presents," declared Freed throwing open his jacket revealing that the man had all three of the stolen Excaliburs, Naruto narrowed his eyes noticing that on his arm was a very similar piece of cloth to the one Irina had and turned her Excalibur into.

"A-are those… Excaliburs?" questioned Asia nervously.

"It would seem so," declared Naruto his eyes narrowing.

"Of course Indubitably, I can use all of them. I'm Invincible," declared Freed with a cackle.

"Oh yeah, this holy sword of mimicry, Excalibur Mimic, though I got this one from the pigtailed girl," said Freed making Issei narrow his eyes at the man.

"Let's begin the war, Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory," yelled Kokabiel as he formed a magic circle and launched out between twenty and fifty light spears.

"Everyone run," declared Rias, she, Akeno and Sona forming magical circles to block the attack, only for a wall sand shot out of the ground sandwiched by two walls of blue fire protecting everyone from the attacks once the walls fell the fallen angel was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Saji looking around for the Fallen Angel.

"He went to Kuoh," declared Naruto standing up casting a sideways glance at Gaara before walking over to the edge of the road looking towards Kuoh.

"Are they seriously going to…?" asked Issei only to get interrupted.

"No he said the area around it to this is going to be on a large scale," declared Sona.

"That's right," said Rias.

"But…" once more spoke Issei only to get interrupted again.

"A Fallen Angel of his level could wipe out this remote city," declared Sona shocking some of the devils.

"No he won't," said Naruto drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I won't let him," declared Naruto turning and walking away.

"Sona, Rias get ready you two are with me," said Naruto making both girls look at him with raised brows.

"He wants a war well now he's fucking got one," declared Naruto his back to everyone.

"Someone is going to need to contain the battle," declared Sona.

"Our peerages can handle that, the only ones who might be able to help in the fight against Kokabiel are Gaara, Tenten, Tsubaki and Akeno," said Naruto making everyone once more look at him shocked.

"Naruto-kun-" began Kuroka.

"No I've lost everything once I won't let it happen again," declared Naruto clenching his fist, all those who knew the story looked at the blond with sadness.

"You lot heard him get ready," said Rias turning to face the group of Devils.

"Saji alert the rest of the peerage they are needed at Kuoh," declared Sona getting a nod from her pawn who quickly vanished in a magical circle.

"I will meet you lot at Kuoh in about five minutes there is one more person who could help us nearby," said Naruto vanishing in a flash.

"You heard him let's go," declared Rias, her and her peerage vanishing in a magic circle, Sona following quickly after.

"Does he really think we're that weak?" asked Kuroka looking at Tenten.

"No he just cares about you more, besides Gaara and I are both highly trained as is Neji but his training might not translate to this world and against a Fallen Angel leader is not the best place to test that he wants you safe and right now the safest place to be while still being helpful is with the barrier," declared Tenten getting a hesitant nod from Kuroka.

"Come on he would be worried if we weren't there," said Tenten getting a nod from the five other devils still in the area.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The blond man appeared outside his house walking inside he quickly spread out his senses, luckily for him, Haku, Anko and Shikia were all out the back and Grayfia was in the kitchen.

"Naruto-sama you're back, where is everyone else?" asked Grayfia stepping out of the kitchen, Naruto turned to her.

"I know you're supposed to be a maid for the house but we will be needing your help Grayfia," declared Naruto.

"Who is we and help with what?" asked Grayfia.

"Kokabiel," declared Naruto making Grayfia's eyes widen before she stepped back into the kitchen stopping her cooking before walking back out to see Naruto walking out the back.

"Get whatever you may need ready and head to Kuoh," declared Naruto before he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Naruto you're back," said Anko looking to her little brother.

"I need you three at Kuoh," declared Naruto making all three look at him confused.

"Long story short one of the Fallen Angel leaders wants to start another three-way war, however while you three are well trained we people containing the fight which is what I'm going to ask you three to help with," declared Naruto getting a nod from the three.

"Get what you need and meet me at the academy as soon as you can," said Naruto once more getting a nod from the three of them before he vanished in a flash.

 **#Kuoh Academy#**

"Rias there is still time call your brother," said Sona.

"In that case, shouldn't _you_ call your sister?" asked Rias.

"Neither of you need to call your siblings," declared Naruto from behind the two.

"Naruto-kun this is a leader of the Fallen Angels he has twelve wings he is out of our league," said Rias looking at Naruto disbelieving.

"Twelve wings whoopty fucking do the number of wings are an indicator of the level of power they have not how much they can control," said Naruto, making everyone look at him with a confused look.

"He has enough power to have twelve wings but he can't control all of it I can sense that, he's trying to intimidate us, he had control of at best eight of those wings," said Naruto stepping forwards.

"As much faith as we have in you, Naruto-kun I have contacted Sirzechs," declared Akeno.

"Akeno I didn't ask you to do that," said Rias turning to the girl.

"Rias, although I understand you do not wish to cause trouble for your brother, this is a leader of the Fallen Angels, let's take a satin's helping hand," said Akeno with a soft smile. Rias sighed.

"I appreciate your approval president. Sirzechs re-enforcements should arrive in about an hour," declared Akeno with a smile.

"Good grief always one step ahead of me Akeno," spoke Rias with a smile.

"Things are certainly escalating aren't they," spoke a voice from behind everyone.

"Excellent timing Grayfia, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Tenten, Gaara lets go," declared Naruto not even looking back at the silver haired maid as he walked the shielded off school.

"Right," said the seven people simultaneously before following after Naruto.

Walking into the school Naruto began to think about what to do.

"Gaara I need you to protect everyone as best you can," said Naruto getting a nod from Gaara who let his black gauntlets with tribal patterns appear on his hands.

"Promotion Queen," said Gaara before he felt a surge of power.

"Tenten I want you Tsubaki and Akeno to go after Valper and Freed," said Naruto.

"Got it," declared Tenten flaring chakra to her hand where he reaper scythe appeared in her hands.

"Are you sure Naruto-san you might need more help with Kokabiel," spoke Tsubaki concerned for Naruto.

"That's why I have Sona, Rias and Grayfia backing me up," declared Naruto looking back at the two kings and the strongest queen of the underworld who nodded to him.

The eight of them stepped out of the school building only to see a large magical rune in the air about five hundred metres away.

"What is that?" asked Tenten looking at the giant rune.

"I heard this man has been dying to fuse four Excaliburs into one," said a voice from above them all. Turning to the voice the eight devils saw…

"Kokabiel!" growled Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Is Sirzechs coming or will it be Serafall?" asked Kokabiel lazily sitting in a chair floating on a pillar in the air.

"In place of Sirzechs or Serafall we have come," declared Naruto, Kokabiel snapped his fingers making a cloud of light appear over his fingers before it morphed into a light spear which was launched at a nearby school building, hitting the ground the building was simply erased.

"The gym!" said Tenten shocked to see the building simply gone.

"How dull. Oh well. We'll have some laughs," declared Kokabiel in a board tone

"Since you've come all the way here why don't you play with my pets?!" spoke Kokabiel launching a bolt of lightning down at the ground making a magical seal appear on the ground before the ground it was on simply vanished and a pillar of fire shot out of the ground and along with it a creature crawled out of the hole three heads appeared in the flames before a clawed paw landed on the ground dragging the body of the creature out

"Cerberus?! The dog that guards the gates of hell, he summoned it to the human world?" questioned Rias.

"Sona, Rias, Grayfia," spoke Naruto turning to the three women who nodded their wings flaring out of their backs, two pairs for Rias and Sona, and five pairs for Grayfia the three flew up into the air, the Cerberus turned each of its heads to the three devils and launched out a stream of fire, Sona formed a shield of water in front of her turning the flames to steam, Rias showing her flight prowess dodged around the stream of flames sent her way, and Grayfia she with a wave of her hand froze the flames solid.

Rias then formed her trademark magic runes unleashing a stream of her Power Of Destruction at the beast, Sona formed a magic circle of her own a dragon made of water flying out of it and flying towards the beast the two attacks hit their mark however they only seemed to barely hurt the beast as it was pushed back. Naruto slammed Alastor into the ground before he flared out eight of his own wings before shooting up into the air gathering Power Of Destruction Magic in one hand and Blue Flames in his other hand, about twenty feet up Naruto brought his hands together merging the orbs forming one five foot diameter ball of red, blue and black energy that Naruto threw down at the one of the now three, three headed dogs, the ball hit the creature before expanding and engulfing the creature in the energy, once the energy died down the dog was nothing but ash, Naruto noticed one of the two remaining Cerberuses heading for Tenten, Akeno and Tsubaki, he was about to shoot off after the creature until he heard the tell-tale sound of metal slicing through flesh.

"Xenovia," spoke Naruto with a smirk seeing the blue haired Excalibur wielder.

"I'm here to help," declared the girl.

"You took you're sweet time," said Naruto with a smirk making the girl roll her eyes at him.

"Naturally these daemons are no match for a holy sword," said Sona smiling at the flaming remains of the second Cerberus.

"As much as I hate to admit it I'm glad she came," said Rias.

Everyone then turned to another sound of metal pricing flesh this time everyone was shocked to see a cluster of daemon swords growing of the ground and into the underside of one of the Cerberuses.

"Speaking of taking your time, YOU'RE LATE PRETY BOY" said Naruto yelling the last part as Kiba appeared next to the impaled tri-headed dog.

"Sorry Sempai someone forgot to tell me we were having a party at the school" said Kiba with a smirk as the impaled dog next to him vanished in a plume of fire.

Everyone turned back to the last Cerberus when they heard the beast howl in pain as it vanished in a plume of fire, they saw Grayfia floating above where the creature used to be and could only guess what the woman had done.

"That was quite the show," declared Kokabiel drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Take this," yelled Rias throwing a serpent of her power at the man who simply flicked the power away sending it towards yet another school building that once to power hit was vaporised.

"Is that truly the limits of your power Rias Gremory?" questioned the man standing up only for everyone to feel a massive surge of power and then holy power.

"It's COMPLEATE," screamed Valper with an insane cackle as a sword appeared in the centre of the magic rune he stood by and a beam of light shot up into hundreds of metres into the sky.

"Upon the fusion of the holy sword I would take the energy released. That was our deal," declared Kokabiel from his seat atop his pillar in the sky.

"You put all of that energy into an earth breaker spell?" questioned Sona looking up at the insane Fallen Angel.

"No" said Kiba running over to the now fused Excalibur.

"Get out while you can this city will be razed to the ground in twenty minutes," declared Valper turning to face all of the devils that now either stood or floated behind him as Xenovia jumped onto the roof next to the area.

"If you want to stop it you'll have to defeat me," declared Kokabiel from his position in his pillar.

"WHAT NOW RIAS GREMORY?" screamed the fallen angel leader with a smirk as his wings flared out.

"Need I answer?" questioned Rias once more throwing forwards a stream of Power Of Destruction magic, only for this time Kokabiel to catch it in one hand, Akeno seeing an opening flew above the fallen angel and threw lightning down on him only for him to catch the lighting as well in his other hand, slamming the attacks together Kokabiel created a twenty foot attack that he then threw towards Rias and Akeno.

"President," screamed Akeno throwing herself between the attack and Rias.

"AKENO-CHAN" yelled Gaara watching his girlfriend throw herself between the attack and Rias.

" **Chaos Zone, Switch** " called Gaara a dome shooting out from Gaara forming to the size of the protective shield around the school and in the blink of an eye Kokabiel was where Rias and Akeno where moments before and they were in his spot leaving the attack flying towards the fallen angel.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first off Happy new year**

 **it begins the final battle of the holy sword arc**

 **so we have the first use of Gaara's sacred gear (Which will not be explained for now)**

 **then we also have Grayfia knowing Ice magic she will know more (But again i will not go into details)**

 **and finally we have the fused Excalibur**

 **nothing else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	16. Holy Swords VI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"What the?" questioned Kokabiel looking around noticing that the attack he had thrown at the two young devil was now flying at him, acting quickly he created a light shield that blocked the attack however the Fallen Angel was thrown forwards into the ground.

" **Switch,** " called Gaara once more switching the Fallen Angel with Rias and Akeno.

"Yuuto?!" questioned Rias as she saw her knight walking over to the Archbishop Of Genocide.

"Valper Galilei," snarled Kiba as he stiffly walked over to the man.

"I am a survivor of the holy sword experiments. In truth, though, you killed me. I could only live by being reborn as a devil. I could not die … until I avenged my comrades," declared Kiba as he rushed forwards swinging his blade overhead.

"Yuuto," called Rias as Kokabiel formed and threw a light spear towards Kiba, Naruto ran towards Kiba but it was too late the spear hit the ground before exploding, knocking Naruto back, the blond looked up to see Valper and his Excalibur in a protective spear.

"Kiba," called Naruto looking around before spotting the boy face first in the dirt.

"He avoided a direct hit. Nimble little rat," declared Kokabiel, Naruto turned and glared at the man.

"Freed," called the twelve winged Fallen Angel.

"Yes Boss?" questioned Freed with a salute.

"This is the last act. Use the power of the four Holy Swords, and destroy these Devils!" ordered Kokabiel.

"Gotcha. O gloriously upgraded Excalibabe you surely doth rest in my hands. Now then, who's going first?" questioned Freed a psychotic grin appearing on his face. At this point Kiba was trying to force himself to stand by he fell to the ground.

"I _did_ hear about a subject on the loose but who would have thought he would have become a devil?" questioned Vaper stepping closer to the downed Kiba.

"I am grateful for your contributions. Thanks to you, the experiments finally succeeded," declared Valper.

"Succeeded?" questioned Kiba.

"The power of each of you subjects was not enough to wield a Holy Sword on your own, which brought me to a solution. I simply had to take the power out of them!" declared Valper, making Kiba go wide eyed.

"Then, I found a way to crystallise it. This crystal is made from the subjects' power," declared Valper puling a blue crystal out of his coat and holding it high in the air. Making Kiba gaze at the crystal in saddened longing.

"The last one that is!" spoke Valper.

"Everyone else died 'cause their bodies couldn't handle da powah! Makes ya think, I got to be made of super awesomesauce, huh?!" Questioned Freed lunging forwards at Naruto who quickly snapped his arm up blocking the fused Excalibur with Alastor.

"That's… at the time we were blessed with the power to wield the Holy Swords, she put one of those in to her body. It was to give us the power we lacked?" questioned Xenovia to herself remembering Irina's ceremony.

"Those hypocrites… they shunned me as a Heretic, yet they kept using the results of my research! If it were Michael, he probably took the power from people without killing them!" exclaimed Valper.

"T-there wasn't any need to kill us then. So why?!" weakly questioned Kiba forcing himself to his feet.

"You were simply materials for those experiments. What was I supposed to do with you if I didn't dispose of you?" questioned Valper.

"We believed we were serving the lord and bore excruciating pain. Yet you… you…'materials'? 'dispose'?" questioned Kiba before the blue crystal was thrown to his feet.

"Take it if you want. We have the technology to mass-produce even more refined crystals," said Valper dismissively, Kiba bent down and picked up the crystal looking at it sadly remembering the faces of the friends he left behind when he ran.

"My friends…" muttered Kiba closing his hands around the crystal.

"Valper Galilei, how many lives did you put to waste for your experiments and your greed?" questioned Kiba as a blue glow began to from around his hands.

"Are those people?" questioned Tsubaki looking at the blue haze began forming into the shaped of people.

"Yeah, looks like it," declared Naruto watching on in curiosity.

"In all likelihood they are the result of all of the forces in this area, and … the souls Kiba-sama released from the crystal," declared Grayfia.

"I've always, always wondered, if I, deserved to be the only survivor. Many of them had grander dreams than I ever did. Many of them wanted to survive more than I did. Did I deserve to live in peace?" questioned Kiba looking up only to realise all around him were the translucent forms of his friends he looked down when he felt a tug on his shirt, he saw the smiling face of one of his friends before all of them turned into blue orbs that flew around him.

" _Don't worry"_ said one of them briefly appearing before disappearing again.

" _If we all come together…"_ began another again appearing before vanishing again.

" _Open your heart…"_ continued another voice.

" _To all of us"_ finished yet another voice.

" _I'm not scared, even if god doesn't exist,"_ spoke another voice.

" _Even if God isn't watching…"_ began a voice.

" _Our hearts will always be…"_ continued a different voice.

"…One," declared Kiba tears in his eyes as his form began to glow with a blue glow as everyone watched on with smiles on their faces.

"Kiba's attained a Balance breaker," muttered Naruto looking at the blond knight as he glared at Valper.

"Oh?" said Kokabiel looking down at Kiba impassively.

"My comrades didn't want me to exact vengeance for them. They never did. However, I must slay the evil that stands before me. I must prevent… any from following in your path," declared Kiba walking forwards stopping a few metres in front of Valper as a magic rune formed in front of the man birthing a sword.

"Freed," called Valper.

"Coming!" exclaimed the man jumping over and landing in front to of Valper letting his blade hum with holy energy.

"You fool. You should have died when you had the chance," declared Valper.

"Go Yuuto, you are Rias Gremory's family, an Excalibur should be nothing to my knight," declared Rias with a soft smile to her knight.

"Yuuto-kun you can do it," called Akeno.

"Go for it Kiba," smirked Gaara.

"Whoop his ass Kiba," yelled Tenten.

"Everyone…" spoke Kiba looking over to the party of devils all of whom were smiling at him.

"What's with the Hallmark moment? You're making my skin crawl here! Ohmigawd. I wanna slice and dice ya, and get some satisfaction!" exclaimed Freed only for purple lightning to spark passed his face.

"One more time Freed one more fucking time and I will slice and dice you no matter who wants to kick your ass," declared Naruto glaring at the man.

"I will become a sword. My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfil our regrets and desires from those days," declared Kiba holding up his sword which began to glow blue.

"I will become the sword of the president and my allies, SWORD BIRTH," called Kiba as white and black auras encompassed his blade.

"Behold, the sword of betrayal a blade that is holy and daemonic!" declared Kiba as his new blade formed a black strip running up the centre of a silver blade before red runes wrote themselves up the black part of the weapon.

"A sword that is holy _and_ daemonic?" questioned Xenovia while all of the devils glanced at Naruto who was smirking.

"A holy and daemonic sword? Impossible, two opposing forces coming together? That could never happen!" exclaimed Valper.

"Knight of Rias Gremory, do we stand as allies?" questioned Xenovia appearing beside the blond knight walking next to him.

"I hope so," said Kiba.

"Then let us work together to destroy that Excalibur," declared Xenovia.

"Are you sure?" questioned Kiba looking at the woman.

"It is a holy sword, but not a sword that is holy, an anomalous sword," declared Xenovia the two blade wielders coming to a stop.

"Alright," declared Kiba, Xenovia slammed the tip of her blade into the ground before holding her hand out to the side.

"Petra, Basilius, Dionysus, and Mary, the Holy Mother, hear my voice," declared Xenovia a magical rune appearing beside her before a new weapon shot out of the rune, chains wrapped around it.

"In the name of the saint which rests within this blade, I will unleash, the holy sword Durandal!" exclaimed Xenovia as she touched the hilt of the blade making the chians snap as she took the blade and spun it in hand.

"Holy sword Durandal?" questioned Kiba.

"An Excalibur tear holy sword said to be able to cut anything in this world," said Xenovia with a smirk.

"Impossible! My research hasn't produced anyone who can wield the Durandal!" said Valper.

"Unlike him or Irina I'm all natural!" spoke Xenovia with a cocky smirk.

"Flawless aptitude? You're a genuine Holy Sword wielder?" questioned Valper.

"This thing cuts through anything it touches. I can hardly control it myself so we must keep it sealed in another dimension," declared Xenovia.

"Aint that a bit cheap?" questioned Freed shooting out the tip of his blade towards Xenovia, the tips splitting into multiple blades that all raced towards Xenovia only for her to slice clean through them.

"Didn't see that coming did we?" questioned Freed, only for Xenovia to leap towards him bringing her blade down on him.

"That isn't a complete Holy Sword no match for Durandal," declared the airborne Xenovia.

"You bitch," spat Freed before he shot off out of the way of the attack.

"I don't want to hear about your stupid power balance!" declared Freed in his blurring speed.

"Your scrap of a sword…" spoke Kiba appearing behind the former exorcist, the two clashing blades before jumping away from each other.

"Cannot part our bonds," finished Kiba as he slammed his blade through the fused Excalibur fragments.

"It broke?" questioned Freed, as he fell backwards.

"Are you serious that little devil shit is beating me?" questioned Freed before his shoulder split and a glowing aura shot out of the wound.

"Did you see that, my comrades? My power has surpassed that of even Excalibur!" exclaimed Kiba.

"I can't believe my eyes, in theory the Holy and Daemonic can never-" began Valper only to fall back as Kiba turned to him.

"Valper Galilei, prepare to die" exclaimed Kiba.

"I see, I understand, everything makes sense if the balance between the Holy and Daemonic are skewed! Therefore both the Satins _and_ god- ugh" spoke Valper only for a light spear to pierce his back.

"Valper you were very capable, the fact that you reached that conclusion proves it," spoke Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel what's going on?" questioned Rias looking up to the Fallen Angel.

"I don't need these men to complete my plan. Now I'm done watching. Brat you think you can beat me in single combat, well here I stand ready to fight you" said Kokabiel as he descended towards the ground.

"You're going to give us a chance? You must be joking!" Yelled Rias.

" _You_ must be joking you think you can defeat me?" questioned Kokabiel about twenty feet off the ground.

"Yes I do, especially as you are under the delusion that the only merging of the Holy and Daemonic in the area is Kiba's blade but…" said Naruto vanishing before appearing over the bottom half of the broken Excalibur, snatching it off the ground he vanished re-appearing at Xenovia's discarded Excalibur blade before snatching that out of the ground too before flashing in front of Kokabiel both blades in hand.

"I am the embodiment of all that is Holy…" said Naruto slamming both blades together creating a huge white flash.

"And the embodiment of all that is Daemonic…" called Naruto's voice through the flash.

"I'm the grandson of god and a son of the underworld…" spoke Naruto as the flash died down revealing Naruto had a sword in both hands, in one hand resided Alastor, and the other was…

"He reforged Excalibur by hand he truly has the blood of the lord in his veins," spoke Xenovia breathlessly looking up at Naruto and the blue, gold and silver sword in his hand.

"And I am a Youkai of the highest order…" said Naruto letting eight fluffy orange tails form from his tail bone shocking everyone to varying degrees.

"I am a Kitsune Nephalem," declared Naruto as he let all thirty of his wings flare out from his back, making everyone gape with shock.

"And now in the name of my grandfather, and the Satins of the underworld I will end you," declared Naruto as he flew forwards at the Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel managed to get over his shock long enough to jump fly back from Naruto.

"So you fight for a dead man and a group of usurpers how courageous of you," said Kokabiel with a smirk.

"What do you mean, dead man, Kokabiel?" questioned Xenovia.

"Oh I wasn't supposed to tell," said Kokabiel turning away from her.

"ANSWER ME KOKABIEL!" yelled Xenovia, only for the man to begin to laugh.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT THE DEAD!" roared Naruto as he flew at the Fallen Angel.

"I forgot, I'm stirring up war so there's no need to hide anything! In the Great War, the four great Satins died and so did god!" proclaimed Kokabiel shocking everyone but Grayfia and Naruto the later of who charged at the black winged man

"YOU BASTARD" yelled Naruto appearing in front of Kokabiel mid swing with both blades, Kokabiel quickly formed two blades of light to block the reformed Excalibur and Alastor. Alastor's blade couldn't pierce the Fallen Angel's blade of light, Excalibur on the other hand sliced clean through the blade and into Kokabiel's side about an inch before the Fallen Angel moved out of the way of the blade.

"No, It can't be," muttered Xenovia falling to her knees.

"God… is … dead?" questioned Rias

"Yes after the great war there were very few pure blooded devils and Angels could no longer reproduce, the three great factions all had to rely on humans God's death was concealed to have human's still believe in him," declared Grayfia looking down.

"I'm going to kill you Kokabiel" declared Naruto tossing both blades up into the air.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto two more of him appearing either side of the blond, one with four pairs of Devil wings, the other with four pairs of Angel wings. Devil Naruto caught Excalibur while Angel Naruto caught Alastor both clones floated in the air ready to assist Naruto should he need it. The original Naruto floated up above his clones holding his hands out to the side as two orbs began to form Kokabiel growled and flew at the blond trying to stop his from doing whatever he was doing however, both Naruto clones flew up and blocked the Fallen Angel.

"I don't think so," declared Angel Naruto using one hand to hold Alastor the other had purple lightning arcing all over it.

"Please allow us to keep you entertained until boss has finished his Jutsu," spoke Devil Naruto swinging Excalibur at the Fallen Angel who jumped back from the clones before throwing a pair of light spears at each of them, only for Angel Naruto to hold his hand out shooting purple lightning at the two spears coming for him and Devil Naruto simply sliced through the two light weapons only for Kokabiel to appear in front of him. Kokabiel moved to grab Devil Naruto's head only for him to vanish and appear behind the Fallen Angel mid swing slicing into the man's back making him scream out in pain.

"You little bastard," growled Kokabiel glaring back at Devil Naruto.

"Forget about me?" questioned Angel Naruto dropping from above the man slamming his lightning coated hand into the pale man's open back wound.

"Son of a bitch," growled Kokabiel.

"Oh you are so lucky she isn't here now or you would be in pieces right now," said Angel Naruto shaking his head spinning Alastor in hand.

"My turn," called Naruto who was above all three both his clones flew down to the group of Devils and Xenovia and flew them away from the area.

Naruto floated above Kokabiel two orbs of magic energy and chakra in his hands in his left hand was a white glowing orb and in the right was a blue flaming orb, the blond Nephalem smirked and dropped head first towards the Fallen Angel.

" **Shinpi-tekina** **Rasenrengan (Mystic Rasengan Barrage),** " called Naruto slamming both orbs into Kokabiel's back both of the orbs exploded outwards creating huge orbs one of holy light the other of Phenex flames, the two orbs merged as they pushed Kokabiel to the ground.

Naruto flew away as Kokabiel hit the ground heading towards his friends who were running back towards him.

"Hey Guys," said Naruto waving to them.

"Naruto-kun you did it," called Rias excitedly as she jumped towards him, the blond catching her and spinning around before he faced the rest of his friends only to be shocked as Xenovia knelt in front of him.

"Naruto-sama I-" began Xenovia interrupted by sounds coming from behind them, Naruto still with an arm around Rias looked back only to pull Rias closer to him unconsciously as he saw Kokabiel pushing himself to his feet.

"Y-You little b-bastard I-I will kill y-you," declared Kokabiel glaring at Naruto. Everyone with Naruto's group glared at him, Naruto sighed letting go of his red haired friend he walked towards the man.

"Even if you did manage that your plan to cause war between the great factions would fail miserably, the Angels would hunt you down for killing me, as would the Devils and the Fallen Angels would never back you against both the Angels and Devils and Azazel would kill you for killing his fishing buddy," declared Naruto before holding his hands out towards the Fallen Angel and two different Magical circles appeared in front of his hands one blood red and the other ocean blue.

"Now disappear," declared Naruto as a black and red dragon shaped creature shot out of the red circle while a water dragon shot out of the other, merging together the two attacks hit the Fallen Angel and as ordered Kokabiel disappeared in an explosion of feathers.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off we have the conclusion of Kiba's vendetta against the Excaliburs** **and the end of Valper**

 **Then we have Naruto reforming a slightly closer to complete Excalibur and for those needing a reference for it its Excalibur from the Fate series**

 **Lastly we have the Naruto V Kokabiel fight i hope you all liked that**

 **with all that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	17. Holy Swords VII

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Naruto calmly walked along the streets of heaven getting smiles from all of the angels he passed, he smiled and waved to those who waved to him, the blond was coming to report to Michael what happened with Kokabiel, walking up the stairs of the cathedral Naruto walked inside.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned Gabriel seeing the young blond Nephalem.

"Hey Gabriel-chan is Michael in his office?" asked Naruto getting a nod from his friend. Naruto began towards Michael's office before he stopped and turned to Gabriel.

"By the way I am sorry if last time I was here I scared you, I was angry," said Naruto looking down in shame.

"It's ok Naruto-kun," said Gabriel smiling as she walked over to the blond before she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for forgiving me," muttered Naruto wrapping his arms around Gabriel who smiled.

The two stayed in the hug for a moment before they separated and Naruto walked away not noticing the dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto walked up to the office he knew was Michael's, walking into the room the blond man looked up from his paperwork to the door.

"Oh Naruto-kun come in," said the leader of the angels as he motioned to the seat opposite him.

"What can I do for you Naruto-kun?" asked Michael.

"First off I do need to first apologise for my actions from last time I was here," said Naruto once more looking down in shame.

"It's ok Naruto-kun you were aggravated for your friend, now I take it there is more to your visit then that?" questioned Michael.

"Excalibur has been reforged," said Naruto as a plume of smoke engulfed his hand before Excalibur was revealed.

"And Kokabiel has been dealt with," declared Naruto, Michael wasn't even paying attention to what Naruto said instead looking at the golden blade in the young blonde's hand.

"Kokabiel stole them to recombine them and then using that energy to destroy Kuoh and the town around it and start another war," said Naruto.

"That blade I reforged by hand just like you told me, the blade had been partially been reforged by Valper but his dark hear tainted the blade making it fail and I took the broken blade and reforged it properly," said Naruto getting a nod from the angel in front of him.

"So what actually happened?" questioned Michael wanting a full explanation. Naruto began to retell the events.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

"Alright thank you for that Naruto" said Michael looking at his desk annoyed.

"You're going to have to excommunicate Xenovia because she knows too much aren't you?" questioned Naruto sitting back.

"Yes unfortunately even if she swore to me on his name it is too risky for her to remain," said Michael, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ok I'll tell her and I will tell her why I am sure she will understand," said Naruto standing up before walking away from Michael.

"Also I think I have a suggestion for your first peerage member Michael," said Naruto looking back at him.

"Irina had been on my short list for a while, now that she has been relieved of her Excalibur fragment it seems to be the perfect time," said Michael getting a nod from Naruto who nodded as he vanished in a transport circle.

* * *

 **#Naruto's House#**

Naruto appeared in the front hall of his home. He could sense his peerage members, Rias, Her peerage even Sona and Tsubaki along with Grayfia and Xenovia were all either in the lounge room, one of the bedrooms, the kitchen or outside. Xenovia was one of the couple of people outside.

Walking towards his backyard Naruto opened the door walking outside he saw Xenovia conversing with Grayfia, while Rias, Ravel and Kuroka sitting/ lounging on chairs on the back porch.

"Naruto-sama you're back, Xenovia-san has been waiting to speak to you," said Grayfia sensing the young blond walk out the door.

"Well that's good because I need to speak to her," said Naruto stepping down onto the grassy area of the backyard, only for Xenovia to drop to one knee in front of him with her head down.

"Naruto-sama I wish to apologise for myself and Irina for our countless insults to you, and wish to pledge my loyalty to you," said Xenovia looking down.

"Rise Xenovia there is nothing to apologise for I was never insulted by your actions if I had been I would have said," declared Naruto looking at the woman who was looking up at him in shock.

"Told ya," came the voice of Kuroka from behind Naruto.

"Never the less I still wish to pledge my loyalty to you," said Xenovia. Naruto looked down at her a calculating look on his face.

"How far is that loyalty going to take you?" questioned Naruto looking at the blue haired holy sword wielder.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," spoke Xenovia.

"Are you willing to throw aside you humanity be reborn as a devil? Fight my fights no matter the chance of victory? Kill at my command without a reason? Defend me from my enemies even if they are your former allies?" questioned Naruto looking down at Xenovia who went wide eyed as she looked down. The woman took a moment to contemplate her options.

"My blade stands ready to vanquish you foes where they stand," declared Xenovia looking up at Naruto her eyes burning with determination.

"Excellent, stand Xenovia my new Nephalem knight and ten," spoke Naruto with a smirk holding his hand out down to the kneeling Xenovia who took his hand with a smirk as the blond pulled the woman to her feet.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

The members of the Occult Research Club stood by the very dirty school pool.

"Goddamn…" muttered Issei looking at the dirty pool.

"It hasn't been cleaned since last year," said Rias.

"And we're supposed to clean _this_?" questioned Issei motioning to the pool.

"Why does the Occult Research club have to clean it anyway?" asked Issei looking over to Rias.

"Well since the student council helped in our fight against Kokabiel I offered to clean the pool, in exchange, when the pool is clean we get to take a dip before anyone else!" said Rias with a smile. Issei's face morphed into a grin until he felt something crawl up his leg looking down he saw sand wrapping around his ankle.

"Perv on the girls and if Naruto doesn't break you I will," whispered Gaara moving past the perverted boy who instantly deflated and somewhat cowered from the threat he had been told that Naruto was the one to beat Kokabiel and he didn't really want to get caught on the wrong side of that kind of power.

"You lot can go get changed ready for swimming I'll have this pool cleaned in the time it takes for you to change," said Naruto, everyone turned to the blond with raised eyebrows.

"What are you waiting for go on go," said Naruto with a shooing motion everyone moved to the changing rooms while Naruto stood at the side of the pool, once everyone was in the change rooms Naruto stepped onto the pool water, walking out to the middle of the pool, Naruto cut the chakra to his feet sinking into the pool, dropping to the bottom of the pool Naruto channelled power of destruction magic to his fingertip so he could carve a seal into the bottom of the pool.

It took a minute for Naruto to precisely carve the seal into the bottom of the pool, channelling chakra into his hand he put his hand on the intricately carved seal only for the seal to vanish and the water to clear up just as quickly. With that done Naruto swam back up to the surface and pulled himself up onto it. Standing on the surface of the water Naruto looked around him at his handy work and smiled to himself, the pool was spotless all of the leaves and other detritus atop the surface had vanished, Naruto smirked the seal had done its job. Naruto quickly flared some fire magic to dry his clothes, skin and hair.

"Wow you weren't joking" said Kuroka stepping out of the change rooms in her bathing suit.

"Of course I wasn't this was easy as," declared Naruto with a smirk, Naruto walked back to the edge of the pool as the others started to leave the change rooms all with shocked looks on their faces at the spotless pool.

"I have to say Naruto-kun I'm impressed," declared Rias as Naruto began walking towards the change rooms to get change himself.

"It'll never need to be manually cleaned again too," said Naruto as he walked passed her, Rias's eyes went wide as she looked at the spotless pool.

"Wait Naruto-kun just before you get changed…" said Rias making Naruto stop dead in his tracks and look back at her.

"What do you think of my bathing suit?" asked Rias striking a pose in her pristine white two piece swimwear.

"It's beautiful Rias," said Naruto stepping behind the door of the men's change rooms. Rias blushed at his complement.

"Or maybe that's just the person in it," said Naruto poking his head out from the door before disappearing back inside as Rias blushed up a storm.

"Ufufufufufu stepping up your game President, you must have been dying for an excuse to show off to Naruto-kun in that," spoked Akeno with a giggle.

"You're one to talk I bet you've just been dying for an excuse to show off to your Gaara-kun," said Rias poking her tongue out at her queen.

"Guilty, Ufufufufu," giggled Akeno holding her hands up before she just walked over to Gaara who pulled the girl into a hug.

Naruto returned several minutes later wearing a pair of board shorts.

"Naruto, how did you clean the pool so quickly?" asked Tenten looking at the blond confused.

"Fuinjutsu," said Naruto as he stepped onto the pool's surface.

"But any seal on paper wouldn't have worked under the water and there isn't any seals in the pool," said Tenten confused as Naruto walked out to the centre of the pool.

"The seal has within it a Genjutsu seal to hide it, the seal itself is a purification seal stopping the water from becoming dirty and a purging seal that destroys any dead leaves and such atop the water," said Naruto before he cut the chakra from his feet and dropped into the water, once he swam to the surface he shook his head getting some of the water off him.

"But surely it would run out of chakra eventually?" questioned Tenten.

"Part of the seal draws in nature chakra and converts uses that to power the seal," said Naruto, Tenten nodded shrugging it made sense.

"Hey wait, where's Xenovia?" asked Naruto looking around for his blue haired knight.

"She was having a little trouble with her bathing suit but told us to go on ahead," said Asia with a smile. Naruto nodded he was half tempted to send a clone to check on her but that would probably be a little bit weird so he left it for now.

Naruto swam around for a few moments, he saw Kuroka and Shirone both sunbathing as was Asia, Kiba was Swimming back and forth up and down the length of the pool, Issei was trying not to perv on any girls hoping not to get on either Naruto or Gaara's bad side so he was swimming around the pool but it looked like he was about to leave, Gaara and Akeno sat on the steps inside the pool Akeno siting in Gaara's lap while he just hugged her, Tenten was just floating on her back in the pool lazily, and finally Rias was diving into the water getting out and diving again.

Naruto pulled himself atop the water before walking calmly over to the bathrooms.

After leaving the toilets having done his business Naruto was about to go back to the pool when a voice stopped him.

"Naruto-sama," spoked a voice from beside him, Naruto turned to see his blue haired knight who wore a green two piece swimsuit.

"Oh hey Xenovia what took you so long?" questioned Naruto looking at her.

"I have never worn a swimsuit before, it took me a while, does it look bad?" questioned Xenovia nervously looking to her master for approval.

"You look lovely Xenovia," said Naruto with a smile making the usually stoic woman blush a little bit.

"Although I am curious why you have never worn one before from what I understand the church offered leisure activities for its exorcists," wondered a confused Naruto

"I never really had much interest in such activities focusing on my training," spoke Xenovia, getting a nod from Naruto.

"While I was changing I was thinking about things," declared Xenovia drawing an interested look from Naruto.

"Oh anything you are willing to share?" questioned Naruto, getting a nod from his golden eyed knight.

"Naruto-sama there is something I want to ask you," spoke Xenovia.

"You can just call me Naruto, Xenovia," declared Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"Then Naruto I wish to ask you will you make babies with me?" asked Xenovia stepping closer to Naruto who rose an eyebrow at her, Xenovia seeing his look decided to elaborate.

"When I was a normal human I served god with every fibre of my being, now I serve you as both a devil and angel, and having spoken to the other Nephalem you lead they told me that you and them live more by Devil values with some Angelic values, and speaking with Rias-sama she told me that devils are beings of desire and ones that grant desires and I have begun to desire to serve you anyway I can and I wish to bare your children," spoke Xenovia drawing a shocked look from Naruto.

"So will you Naruto-sama will you allow me to mother your children?" asked Xenovia.

"I won't say no but nor will I say yes, Xenovia you are a beautiful woman, and I have respect for you and I like you but I am not sure how much I like you. Also I don't want you to feel obligated to do this if you want to then I am willing to see how a relationship with you may turn out but for a little while at least we should just be friends," said Naruto getting a respectful nod from the woman.

"I thank you for at least contemplating my request Naruto and I hope to prove that I am worth pursuing a romantic relationship with," said Xenovia.

"It's not that Xenovia I am just not sure how far any affections I may have for you go," said Naruto getting a nod from Xenovia.

"Come on there's a pool to enjoy," said Naruto with a smile getting an excited nod from Xenovia.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood on his back porch by himself the Occult Research Club had long finished swimming around in the pool and had headed their separate ways, Naruto, his peerage along with Rias and Akeno had returned to Naruto's home. When Naruto had returned he had found that Dulio, Minato and Kushina had all returned from their missions making Naruto happy. Everyone from both of Naruto's peerages as well as Rias, Akeno and Grayfia had all had a lovely dinner cooked by the Grayfia, Kushina and Akeno. Once they had eaten everyone had gone their separate ways Naruto going outside by himself, where he found himself gazing up at the stars.

"Dollar for your thoughts Naruto?" said a voice from behind him, Naruto turned to his crimson haired friend.

"I am just thinking about my war in the Elemental nations," said Naruto.

"Anything you're willing to share?" asked Rias concerned for her crush.

"I need to head back again to talk with some influential friends I made while I was working for my former village hopefully getting them on my side," said Naruto.

"I'm sure they'll help you Naruto" said Rias with a smile.

"You know just what to say to make me feel better Rias," said Naruto with a smile Rias smiled at him before she moved next to him, he put his arm around her as the two looked up at the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they? The stars I mean," said Rias looking up at the night sky.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Naruto with a smirk, Rias turned to him with a shocked but happy look on her face. Rias moved closer to Naruto who smiled and pulled her closer to him as the two of them looked up at the stars.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Rias nervously making the blond turn to her only to see her nervously biting her lip which he found cute.

"Yeah Rias-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"I l-l-love you," said Rias looking deep into Naruto's eyes, which widened in shock at her confession.

"Y-you love me?" questioned Naruto not believing his ears.

"Yes Naruto I love you I have since a few months after we met, I love you Naruto-kun I love you with all of my heart," said Rias passionately shocking Naruto with her words.

"Rias," spoke Naruto shocked before he moved his hands to her cheeks and he pulled her into a kiss, a peck really however both of them felt a jolt spread through them from their lips and with that the two of them lunged at each other locking into a lip lock.

After a few moments the need for air became too strong and the two parted resting their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you too Rias," said Naruto with a smile as his eyes were closed.

* * *

 **Devil Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Rook /Bishop - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight - Tenten**

 **Knight - Xenovia**

 **Rook - Shirone**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gaara**

 **Pawn (x2) - Neji**

 **Pawn (x3) - ? (Not necessarily saying all of these will be taken by one person)**

 **Angel Peerage**

 **Joker - Dulio**

 **Queen - Kushina**

 **Jack - Minato**

 **10 - Xenovia**

 **5, 9 - Anko**

 **4, 8 - Gaara**

 **3, 7 - Haku**

 **2, 6 - Shikia**

 **Ace - Tenten**

* * *

 **Alright People chapter O** **ver**

 **so here we have Naruto telling Michael about what happened with Kokabiel and the reforged** **Excalibur**

 **then we have Xenovia's turning yes she is a Nephalem the last possible one given Naruto's Angel peerage is now complete**

 **after that we have the Occult Research Club cleaning the pool and Xenovia's request**

 **and then finally we have Rias's confession to Naruto**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

 **this is the final chapter of the Holly Sword arc and next chapter begins a short and original arc**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	18. Nephalem In The Springtime Waterfalls I

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Naruto listen as the birds chirped outside his window the tired blond opened his eyes narrowly glaring at the window, Naruto moved to sit up only to notice he wasn't alone in his bed now that wasn't in itself unusual what was unusual was the number of other occupants of his bed, as opposed to the usual just Kuroka, Naruto was this morning joined by Kuroka and Rias. For a moment Naruto's mind was blank as to why Rias was in his bed, but then…

" _Yes Naruto I love you I have since a few months after we met, I love you Naruto-kun I love you with all of my heart," said Rias._

Naruto remembered the events of the previous night, and Rias's confession. Naruto looked at Kuroka remembering her reaction to the event.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto stood on his back porch his arms wrapped around Rias's form the two having just parted from their kiss, their foreheads were resting against each other's.

"I love you too Rias," declared Naruto a small smile on his face his eyes closed.

"Well well well interrupting am I?" questioned a voice from the back door, Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked to the source of the voice finding Kuroka there.

"Neko-hime I-" began Naruto until he saw that she had a hand up indicating for him to stop.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I was teasing," said Kuroka walking up to him and hugging the blond.

"Y-you're not mad?" questioned Naruto disbelieving.

"Mad no. Unhappy kinda, but I knew, I knew I could never capture your whole heart, you are to caring you could never love just one person and with the childhood you had I don't want you too, Naruto-kun you deserve more love then I could ever express on my own. I do wish I could have you all to myself but I have come to accept that I can't, however that doesn't mean I'm going to get along with everyone you are with but if you love them I will accept that," spoke Kuroka hugging Naruto resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thankyou Neko-hime," muttered Naruto kissing the top of her head

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto hugged the girls either side of him closer to him, before the two girls began to stir Rias with a small yawn and Kuroka with a purr.

"Morning Naruto-kun," muttered Kuroka snuggling loser to the young man.

"Morning Naru-kun," yawned Rias hugging Naruto pressing her naked form to his side, Naruto blushed a little bit feeling Rias's naked form against him.

"M-morning you two," stuttered Naruto.

"So you were saying last night that you were headed back to the elemental nations," said Rias not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Naruto.

"When are we going?" questioned Rias looking up at him with one eye open.

"We are not going I'm going and only Anko-nee is coming with me," said Naruto making both girls open their eyes and look at him.

"Naruto-kun if you're going back then I'm coming with you," declared Kuroka narrowing her eyes at him.

"No you two don't need to I'm not going to be fighting anyone this is just checking where some friend's loyalties lay," said Naruto.

"That doesn't matter I'm going with you," declared Rias.

"I can't let you Rias, this is my fight not yours," spoke Naruto.

"This fight Naruto, may have started as yours but you are my boyfriend and my best friend that makes this my fight," declared Rias narrowing her eyes at him.

"And from the beginning this has been my fight too you can't pull me out now," spoke Kuroka, Naruto looked at the faces of both of his girls before sighing.

"Alright you two can come with me" muttered Naruto.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but if you are once more returning to the elemental nations Naruto-sama I must insist that I accompany you as well," spoke a voice from the doorway making all three people within the room jump before they turned to Grayfia.

"How long have you been there Grayfia?" questioned Naruto looking at the silver haired maid.

"Just long enough to hear you conversation and as I have said if you are once more returning to the elemental nations I must insist that I accompany you as well as I have been assigned by Lord Gremory and Sirzechs-sama to keep an eye on you Naruto-sama," declared Grayfia.

"And I suppose I really should bring Ravel as well alright but that's it, we might need to make a quick exit at some of these places so the six of us is all," declared Naruto looking down.

"Grayfia could you go and tell Anko and Ravel I need to see them within a half an hour" said Naruto getting a nod from the maid before she walked out of the room.

"We need to get up" declared Naruto looking to Rias and Kuroka who were both laying on him.

"Mmmm five more minutes," spoke Kuroka laying back down and closing her eyes.

"I second that," said Rias before she laid her head back down on Naruto's chest, Naruto sighed before a clone formed and in a plume of smoke he was replaced with his clone.

"You two can stay there but I'm having a shower," declared Naruto walking towards his shower.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

"Are you sure you don't need the rest of us Ototo?" questioned Tenten looking at the group of six people in front of her.

"Yes Tenten-Nee, I'm going to places that I have friends in high places there, I'm not even sure I need this many people with me," declared Naruto.

"I really only need Anko-nee with me, but I promised Lady Phenex I would keep an eye on Ravel so she needs to be with me, Kuroka and Rias don't want me to leave them again, and Grayfia well she was asked by Sirzechs to keep an eye on me," declared Naruto getting a hesitant nod from Tenten.

"Don't worry Tenten we'll keep him safe," declared Kuroka smiling at the girl, Tenten smiled at Kuroka.

"Just come back safe," said Kushina stepping forwards hugging Naruto.

"I will Kaa-chan," declared Naruto before he and his companions finished saying their goodbyes and the six people going to the elemental nations stepped back from everyone and a ring formed around their feet before raising up and engulfing all six beings before they vanished.

* * *

 **#Uzushiogakure#**

Naruto and his group appeared in the streets of Uzu next to the Uzukage tower.

"Grayfia, Rias, Ravel, welcome to Uzushiogakure," declared Naruto.

"So Naruto-sama where are we going?" asked Ravel as she looked around the destroyed ruins of the once mighty devil village.

"Our first destination is the capital of the Land of Spring," declared Naruto stepping forwards letting a pair of wings flare out of his back before he flew up into the air, his five companions following after him as Naruto rose above the cliff-like walls before began to fly north.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and his party had been flying over ocean for several hours now nothing but ocean but they needed to fly as slow as the slowest flyer in his case Anko was slowest because of her lack of experience with her wings, but only a little bit faster was Ravel. After the large amount of time flying over the ocean Naruto's party saw land on the horizon.

"There it is the Land Of Spring" said Naruto looking forward at the landmass thinking back to the battles to help liberate the country. Thankfully while it took a few days originally for Naruto and his team to get to the capital it only took Naruto and his friends less than an hour.

Dropping to the ground outside the gates Naruto waited for his companions who appeared behind him walking into the city Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out his mask which he put on making his whiskers disappear. Walking along the streets Naruto was happy to see the people were all back on their feet after the overthrow of the previous tyrant.

"Naruto-kun you never told us what happened in this country," declared Rias walking up next to the now disguised blond.

"Oh well the current Daimyo's father was overthrown by his brother in the process he was killed and the current Daimyo fled the village however she didn't want anything to do with this place but was brought back here by her manager, she was keeping a low profile as an actress you see, and we were hired by the manager to help protect the woman. Helping her we eventually dethroned the traitorous Uncle leaving Koyuki to take the position of Daimyo," said Naruto getting a nod from Rias.

"Why would this Koyuki be on your side as opposed to Konoha just out of curiosity?" questioned Grayfia.

"Well I was the one that inspired her to take the Daimyo position and I was also the one to take out her uncle well at least the person to disable him for him to be captured and executed at a later date," said Naruto getting a nod from the others in his group.

"Halt the Daimyo isn't expecting visitors at this time," said a guard at the door stopping the party from getting into the Daimyo's palace.

"I'm sure she'd make time for us," declared Naruto reaching up and taking his mask off his face just enough so his eyes were visible and his whiskers reappeared.

"U-Uzumaki-sama I apologise had I have known I wouldn't have stopped you," declared the man looking at Naruto in shock. Naruto reapplied his mask before his eyebrow rose at the man.

"Why not? Surely even if I helped her I would need an appointment to see Koyuki?" questioned Naruto.

"Daimyo-sama has told all of us that should you come here you are to be treated as if you were holding her position," declared the nervous guard.

"Ok … I guess," muttered Naruto, walking into the castle his companions following closely behind.

Naruto lead his companions through the halls none of the guards stopping him having been informed by the guards at the door that Naruto was entering the palace via walkie talkies.

Walking towards the chakra signal that Naruto knew and associated with Koyuki they found her in an office.

"Daimyo-sama it's lovely to see you in good health," spoke the disguised Naruto as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry do I know you? I wasn't expecting visitors at this time," said the woman looking at the group of six people

"I'm hurt Koyuki you told the guards to treat me as if I held your position and yet you don't even recognise me," muttered Naruto in an overly dramatic fashion reaching up to his mask pulling it off his face as he looked down at the woman who looked shocked.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Koyuki looking gobsmacked at the blond.

"Hey princess what's up?" spoke Naruto in a jesting tone with a grin on his face.

"Naruto it's so good to see you," declared Koyuki stepping out from behind her desk walking forwards and hugging Naruto

"As it is to see you Koyuki," said Naruto hugging his friend.

"Who are your friends?" questioned Koyuki motioning back to the other five people in the room.

"This is Anko Mitarashi she's my older sister in all but blood, next this is Grayfia Lucifuge she's a friend of mine asked to watch over me by another friend of mine, this lovely young woman is Ravel Phenex she is my possible bride to be, it's a long story, this is Rias Gremory, one of my girlfriends and finally this is Kuroka my other girlfriend," said Naruto motioning to Anko, Grayfia, Ravel, Rias and Kuroka when he introduced them. The mention of multiple girlfriends got a raised eyebrow from Koyuki but she just shrugged and smiled.

"Please sit I'm glad you came here Naruto when I heard of your banishment from Konoha I could hardly believe it, I knew that Uchiha was trouble when I met him but was he so important to that damn village that they would banish you for failing to retrieve him it's just stupid, as soon as I heard about your banishment I severed all ties to Konoha and nullified any agreements we had with them, and told my citizens to be on the lookout for you in case you needed a place to stay," said Koyuki various emotions playing into her speech as she sat down in front of Naruto.

"Well that makes this so much easier then," spoke Naruto.

"Oh?" questioned the spring Daimyo with a raised eyebrow.

"I do wonder has news of Konoha being attacked managed to get this far?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes it has, from the sounds of things your handy work I take it?" said Koyuki raising a brow at Naruto only to get a smirk.

"Yeah, me and my new friends," said Naruto, Koyuki's eyebrow rose as she looked at the five women behind Naruto.

"No only Kuroka was present for the attack, I have more new friends and we are plotting Konoha's downfall," said Naruto.

"Where do I sign my support?" questioned Koyuki with a smirk.

"That is why you have come here right to get the support and resources of the Land Of Spring?" said Koyuki getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well my people and technology stand at the ready whenever you wish to burn Konoha to the ground," said Koyuki with a cruel smirk.

"It may be some months before the downfall of Konoha as I wish to break them of any alliances by forming a coalition of villages made from as many of the major and minor villages I can ally with, I don't want any other villages except maybe Oto to get caught in the crossfire," said Naruto.

"What are you calling this coalition?" questioned Koyuki.

"The Nephalem Alliance," declared Naruto getting a confused look from Koyuki.

"Nephalem are hybrids of Angels and Devils and you're looking at one," spoke Naruto with a smirk,

"Well Mr. Nephalem allow me and the Land of Spring-" began Koyuki interrupted when a guard briskly walked into the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Daimyo-sama but another Konoha envoy is here demanding to see you," spoke the guard bowing.

"Those pigs have no right to demand anything of me send them away and tell them if any Konoha ninja are seen within the borders of the Land Of Springs they will be sent back to Konoha in a pine box," declared Koyuki.

"Wait Koyuki this could be a good opportunity," said Naruto with a smirk, Koyuki herself gained a smirk of her own before turning to the guard.

"On second thoughts see our guests in but have them wait I will see them in the throne room," spoke Koyuki before the guard walked out of the room conveying the orders to the guards at the door.

"Grayfia, Kuroka let's go," said Naruto getting a nod from the two women.

"What about us Naruto-kun?" questioned Rias.

"You three stay here, this is intimidation, you are strong Rias but not enough to intimidate the jonin I sense with the convoy, Anko I don't wish Konoha to know you are with me yet because they would have all they need to work out who I am if they did, and Ravel I promised your mother to keep you safe this might get messy so it's better you stay here," declared Naruto getting an begrudging nod from the three women.

"Daimyo-sama" spoke Naruto putting his mask back on before following the leader of spring out to her throne room.

* * *

 **#With The Konoha Envoy#**

Kakashi looked on nervously this mission was incredibly important Konoha needed to reinstate this alliance they had lost to many since Naruto's banishment.

"Kakashi-sensei do you think Koyuki will re-establish the alliance?" questioned Sakura from beside her sensei.

"I don't know Sakura but she at least agreed to see us so that must be a good sign," said Kakashi reassuringly smiling down at his former student.

"Daimyo-sama will see you now," declared the guard next to them before leading the four Konoha nin and one Konoha ninja hound into the Spring Daimyo's throne room walking into the room they found the Daimyo was sitting alone in the large extravagant room sitting on a throne waiting for them.

"I thank you for seeing us Koyuki," said Kakashi bowing to the woman.

"That's Daimyo-sama to you Hatake," declared Koyuki.

"Now what do you want?" snarled the woman.

"We come on behalf of Konoha to plead with you Daimyo-sama please reinstate the treaty between Konoha and the Land Of Spring," pleaded Kakashi and he and his team of Sakura, Kiba and Shino all bowed deeply to the woman.

"Why should I ally myself with a village of traitors who banish their nin for simply doing their job? A village that banished this country's hero for one simple failure, No I don't think so and from now on any Konoha nin caught within Spring borders will be exsiccated on the spot now leave my city," declared Koyuki with a dismissive gesture of the hand.

"Do you really think that's what Naruto would want Koyuki? To allow the village he loved to slowly die?" questioned Kakashi looking pleading up at the woman.

"Yes," was the Spring Daimyo's simple reply.

"In that case I hate for it to have come to this but you give us no other option Konoha needs the alliance to be reinstated by any means even if that means taking you against your will" declared Kakashi as he narrowed his eyes and got ready to fight.

"Try it Hatake and you and your team will be send back to Konoha in pine boxes," spoke a voice as someone stepped out from behind Koyuki's throne.

"YOU," growled Sakura glaring at the masked form of Naruto who was smirking.

" **Gatsuga (Fang Over Fang)** " roared Kiba as he and Akamaru launched at the smirking blond while Sakura too launched forwards at him aiming to wipe the smug look off his face, however as both drew closer to Naruto two shadows dropped from the ceiling between the two attackers and the intended recipient.

A cold wind blew freezing Sakura in place with her fist already forwards in a lunge, only for Grayfia to slam her own fist into the woman's stomach sending her back towards Kakashi and Shino.

Kiba was slightly luckier he and Akamaru each had a ring of blue fire hurled at them throwing them back to their team.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first off i apologize if there is a drop off in quality after the arrival in Uzu (Booze may have been consumed before the writing of then onwards)**

 **so anyway here we have the first chapter of this probably short arc**

 **and the first country to join Naruto's crusade the land of spring**

 **that's about all so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	19. Nephalem In The Springtime Waterfalls II

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

"Ah I see you Konoha nin are acquainted with our friend here" spoke Koyuki with a smug tone as she motioned to the masked Naruto who stood there a smirk on his face.

"He attacked us for no reason. You can't be serious Koyuki you're allying with him?" questioned Sakura indignantly.

"Why should I care if he attacked Konoha? That village lost any respect I may have had for it when you banished Naruto, and that's Daimyo-sama to you too Haruno," declared Koyuki glaring at Sakura who shrunk under the intense gaze of the powerful woman.

" _How did I not sense those three they have power beyond any Jonin,"_ questioned Kakashi narrowing his eyes at the three beings in front of him.

"Well I guess you can't handle any kind of fight besides sneak attacks," spoke Kakashi trying to bait the masked man.

"No…" began Naruto before he vanished from his position and the sound of metal piercing flesh was heard, before everyone turned to Kakashi who had a sword through his chest and the masked Naruto stood behind him.

" _I just know how ninja should fight Kakashi-sensei"_ whispered Naruto to the man as blood poured out of the wound and his mouth as he coughed up blood the silver haired Jonin's eyes went wide, but before he could speak purple lightning sparked through his form making his eyes literally explode and his form spasm as if fell to the ground.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI," screamed Sakura as she ran at Naruto ready to attack him, both Kiba and Shino went to attack the blond as well but their paths to him were interrupted by Grayfia and Kuroka.

"YOU BASTARD," screamed Sakura as she ran at Naruto tears rolling down her cheeks, Naruto turned and Excalibur appeared in his free hand in a backhanded grip before the blade was stabbed into Sakura's chest.

"I bet you didn't even shed a tear for my banishment did you _Sakura-chan,_ " whispered Naruto to the girl as she coughed up blood.

"N-Na-Naru," spoke Sakura only for Alastor to be wrenched from Kakashi's chest and slammed through the side of Sakura's skull killing her instantly.

"ENOUGH" yelled Koyuki making all fighting stop, Naruto extracted his Holy and Unholy blades from Sakura as her lifeless form fell to the ground.

"Konoha nin leave now and never return here," ordered Koyuki.

"By your leave Daimyo-sama," said Shino as moved to the corpses of his two comrades.

"What hell Shino we have to avenge them," declared Kiba ready to attack Kuroka and Grayfia.

"Kiba, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are dead those two were the strongest of the four of us we should retreat now and return to Konoha," said Shino as he picked up the lifeless body of Kakashi.

"Damnit," growled Kiba moving to Sakura's form before he glared up at Naruto.

"This isn't over," growled Kiba

"Oh should I fry you now and have it be over then?" questioned Naruto purple lightning sparking off his form as he glared at Kiba who along with Shino and Akamaru quickly moved out of the hall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Koyuki," declared Naruto reaching up and taking off his mask.

"I've seen plenty of death Naruto I am more worried about possible repercussions from this," said Koyuki looking somewhat scared of what might happen.

"Don't worry Konoha at this point believes that I am allied with Kumo, and not even the civilian council in their stupidity would risk war with another great village, but just to be safe here," said Naruto before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a tri-pronged kunai, which he handed to the Spring Daimyo who looked at it confused.

"If you're in trouble throw that down and I'll be here as soon as possible," declared Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"With them now gone allow me and the Land Of Spring to be the first to pledge out loyalty to The Nephalem Alliance" spoke Koyuki with a grin.

"I thank you Koyuki, this alliance should open up new trade opportunities to you so you should be able to more than make up for any losses had from severing all ties with Konoha," spoke Naruto.

"I thank you Naruto come we can discuss the finer details in my office while my maids clean up this mess," spoke Koyuki motioning to the blood pools on the floor.

"Kuroka, Grayfia," called Naruto as he followed Koyuki walking back to her office. The four people made their way back to Koyuki's office.

"Naruto-sama," spoke Ravel shocked as Naruto walked into the room running over to him.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" questioned Rias quickly moving over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah why?" questioned Naruto looking at the two confused.

"Ototo you're covered in blood," spoke Anko making Naruto look down to see that yes he was covered in blood.

"Opps missed that," muttered Naruto.

"I take it from that things got messy?" questioned Anko, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Konoha is now down two ninja," spoke Naruto.

"Oh any I would know?" questioned Anko.

"Hatake and Haruno," declared Koyuki.

"Your teammates, are you ok Naruto?" questioned Anko looking at him.

"I realised while I was in heaven that they were never my friends I did know that I would have to face them at some point and I accepted that and the bonds I thought I had formed with them meant nothing," declared Naruto.

"Do you want your coat and shirt washed Naruto?" questioned Koyuki.

"We don't plan to stay that long," said Naruto.

"Rubbish I insist that you and your friends stay for the night, that should be plenty of time for your stuff to be washed and for it to dry," spoke Koyuki.

"Alright we'll stay and given your offering I might as well" spoke Naruto taking off his trench coat before pulling off his shirt, making all of the women in the room blush looking at the fine male specimen in front of them. Koyuki quickly called for a maid to come and collect Naruto's clothing for washing.

"So Naruto how much of this plan against Konoha are you willing to share?" questioned Koyuki sitting behind her desk.

"My plan at this stage is to start by going to the places I helped as a Konoha ninja and talk with the leaders and introduce my proposal to them answering any questions I can, that they may ask, my plans are after leaving here to head to Taki as that's the place that I have the best connections with, then I plan to move on to Kiri and help the rebels in their war against the Mizukage and hopefully get enough on their good side that they agree to the alliance, I then plan to travel to some minor villages recruiting as many of them as I can. Suna is another place I don't see having too much trouble as I have their Jinchuriki on my side and they will more than likely be desperate to break their alliance with the rot of Konoha and with Kiri, here and several minor villages Suna will see the Nephalem alliance as the better option, Kumo I'm not sure how to get them on my side but I'm sure I'll find something, and Iwa I have no idea but if worst comes to worst the enemy of my enemy is my friend but I don't particularly want to go with that as it is a risk to the stability of the alliance," said Naruto.

"That's a lot more detailed then I thought you would be capable of," said Koyuki.

"The me you met all that time ago well let's just say I had some handicaps then and leave it at that," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Koyuki.

"Well that covers the alliance and getting the villages to join, but against Konoha? Even if the village is rotten to the core they are still one of the five great villages for a reason Naruto," spoke Koyuki.

"I do have a plan for that but for now that one is to remain a secret," said Naruto getting a nod from Koyuki.

"Fair enough," said Koyuki. Getting a nod from Naruto.

"So Nephalem huh how'd that come about?" questioned Koyuki, Naruto smiled and began to tell his story since the last time the two of them had been together.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"Well it seems like you have had a rather fun time since we last saw each other," said Koyuki with a smile.

"Yeah reasonably," said Naruto with a smile.

"Just remember next time you come here I want to meet the rest of the members of your peerages," declared Koyuki.

"Sure thing Koyuki," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Daimyo-sama dinner is ready for you and your guests," spoke a maid standing in the doorway bowing.

"Thank you we will be there presently" said Koyuki standing from her desk.

"Shall we go?" questioned Koyuki looking to her guests who all nodded as they began to walk to the dining hall.

"So Kuroka…" spoke Koyuki making the Neko girl look at her.

"Naruto said he found you and your sister on the streets if you don't mind satisfying my curiosity what happened?" asked Koyuki.

"I don't really like to talk about it," spoke Kuroka looking down, Naruto stepped next to the girl before pulling her close to him letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I apologise if I brought up bad memories I was just curious," said Koyuki.

"You didn't know it's ok," muttered Kuroka as the group walked into the dining hall to see a huge feast laid out on the twenty foot long table.

"Wow," said Anko looking at the food covered table.

"Nothing short of a feast for my friends and the Hero Of Spring," declared Koyuki smiling at Naruto and his team.

"I didn't do that much Koyuki," said Naruto nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You helped in so many ways Naruto even if you are to humble to admit it," declared Koyuki narrowing her eyes at Naruto daring him to try and counter her feelings on the matter, Naruto held up his hands in mock surrender.

"We know he helped you massively Koyuki you know he helped you massively, he knows he helped you massively even if he doesn't want to admit it let's just leave it," spoke Anko getting a nod from everyone.

"Yes, come on let's eat before it gets cold" said Koyuki walking to her seat while the other beings in the room quickly claimed chairs and sat down to eat.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Naruto lay in the bed that he had been given for the night, after dinner the night consisted of telling stories until it got so late that people began needing sleep. Naruto lay awake looking up at the ceiling thinking over not only his position with and against Konoha, it was a bit of a risk killing Kakashi and Sakura given they were one of the best nin in Konoha and the Hokage's Apprentice but he was willing to take it, however the more prominent thing on his mind was Kuroka.

"N-Naru-kun are you awake?" questioned a voice from the doorway.

"Neko-hime yeah I am come in," said Naruto calling the girl into the room, he figured something like this might happen, he was one of the very few people who knew how she and Shirone ended up on the streets of the underworld and it wasn't a pleasant story.

"N-no I'll just-" began Kuroka only for in a flash Naruto to appear behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Neko-hime I swear I will never leave you," whispered Naruto hugging her, Kuroka let out a choked sob before she began crying, she turned in Naruto's arms and hugged him crying against his chest.

"Why why would they leave us?" questioned Kuroka knowing Naruto would know exactly who she was talking about.

"I don't know but I swear to you if I ever find them I will beat an explanation out of them for you and for Shirone, you didn't deserve that," said Naruto with an almost animalistic growl making Kuroka look up at him in shock before she smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Kuroka nuzzling into the crook of his neck, Naruto just hugged her, picking her up by her butt Naruto walked the two back over to his bed before climbing under the covers Kuroka settling down laying down on his chest, her two cat tails lazily whipping back and forth brushing against Naruto's legs.

Naruto smiled sadly as Kuroka closed her eyes letting a few tears fall from her eyes as she drifted into sleep with one last thought before sleep claimed her

" _Tou-san, Kaa-chan why?"_

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto stood with his team behind him, and Koyuki and a handful of guards in front of him.

"Promise you'll stay safe Naruto," said Koyuki as she hugged her friend.

"I will Koyuki don't worry," said Naruto with a smirk rolling his eyes.

"You and your friends are welcome here anytime please come back soon," said Koyuki as she and Naruto separated.

"I thank you Koyuki" said Naruto stepping back from the Daimyo

"Bye Naruto," said Koyuki waving her hands, Naruto waved back to her before turning to his team.

"Come on," said Naruto nodding to them.

"Right," was the unanimous reply as everyone flared out their various wings.

"See ya next time" said Naruto with a grin before he shot up into the air. The girls smiled and rolled their eyes before they too shot up into the air.

No one noticed the fly trap like thing sink into the ground as Naruto and his friends flew up into the air.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and his group had been flying for several hours each one having different things on their minds so they flew in silence, however after several hours after departing from Spring Naruto flew to the ground making the girls follow him closely landing next to a huge wall like landmass with a tree covering the top of the giant earthen wall, Naruto landed next to a large waterfall that lead into a reasonably small lake.

"Well is this Taki?" questioned Rias looking around.

"Behind that wall is Taki, but the only people who know how to get in and out are members of the village it's a natural defence that has protected this village from many invasions so I'm not sure how Naruto plans to get it," spoke Anko pointing at the wall as she explained.

"That's easy Nee-chan," said Naruto with a grin as he flared Biju chakra, making Anko, Ravel and Rias flinch at the extreme power.

"Taki is the only village besides the five great villages to have a Jinchuriki, they'll know Biju chakra when they feel it," smirked Naruto as he felt the people in the village already begin to mobilise and just as he expected Shibuki was amongst the people coming to meet him.

"Naruto-kun-" began Rias.

"I know lots of people are on the way, that is my plan the only one I care about is amongst them we just need to wait," said Naruto calmly waiting for the Taki ninja to arrive.

The group stood around waiting for several moments before a group of people appeared around them.

"Hold still, state your name and business with Takigakure," growled a man holding a kunai to Naruto's neck.

"Shibuki you better pull your men back or you may lose some of them," said Naruto ignoring the man's comment.

"Treat Shibuki-sama with respect y-" said the man interrupted by a voice.

"SILENCE," called a voice.

"Well not the most conventional to get my attention, but then again that's something you've never been accused of is it Naruto?" questioned a black eyed long brown haired man stepped forwards.

"Well I wasn't told how to get your attention the more conventional way besides I wanted to meet her," said Naruto pointing to a girl amongst the ninja, the girl had mocha skin, orange pupil-less eyes and mint green hair, she looked at him confused.

"Why would you want to meet that daemon?" questioned the voice from behind him. Naruto's eyes narrowed quickly cracking his knuckles before Naruto slammed his elbow into the man's chest, followed quickly by Naruto bringing his foot up into the man's nuts making him double over in pain letting Naruto escape from his headlock, Naruto spun around two blades appeared in his hands, in backhanded grips, the two blades landed on the man's shoulders crossed.

"You dare call her that in front of me again I swear to god I will slit your throat even if it jeopardises why I am here, she is the container not the Biju," Snarled Naruto his eyes glowing red as he glared at the man who looked fearfully up at him. The girl and Shibuki looked at Naruto shocked as he pulled his weapons away from the man's neck and they vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Shibuki I wish to speak with you about some things if you are willing," said Naruto his rage vanishing in a minute.

"Anything my friend, come on your friends too let's go back into the village" said Shibuki walking over to the pool of water.

"Shibuki-sama he's not of Taki," spoke one of the other nin.

"No but he's not from any village and he has my respect so he is free to come and go as he pleases," said Shibuki.

"So you have heard about my banishment then?" spoke Naruto it wasn't really a question Naruto just confirming the news.

"Yeah I heard and as soon as I did I cut all ties with Konoha if they would banish you for failing a mission what would they do to their allies?" questioned Shibuki.

"They didn't banish me for failing that was the official reason they banished me because I'm like your young friend there" said Naruto pointing to the mocha skinned girl.

"You're a Jinchuriki?" questioned the girl looking at Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright folks chapter over.**

 **so to start with we have the conclusion of the interaction between Naruto and the Konoha ninja with the death of Sakura and Kakashi**

 **and about the death of Kakashi he didn't have his Sharingan active so he couldn't track Naruto however if that doesn't satisfy you Minato tagged Kakashi when he was his gennin and Naruto flashed to that marker.**

 **then after that we have Naruto telling Koyuki part of his plan**

 **and we have a little glimpse at Kuroka and Shirone's past i'm fairly sure it's obvious what i was implying in case it isn't they were abandoned**

 **after that we had Naruto and his group heading to Taki**

 **not much else to say** **...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	20. Nephalem InThe Springtime Waterfalls III

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

"An interesting proposal Naruto if what you plan comes to fruition this could prove most advantages for Taki," said Shibuki sitting across from Naruto who had just finished explaining his proposal to Shibuki.

"Yes this could even dethrone Konoha as a major world power replacing it with Taki," declared Naruto leaning back Kuroka and Grayfia standing behind him with the other girls in the office either standing against the door in Anko's case or seated in Rias and Ravel's cases.

"And you have already secured the help of Land of Spring?" questioned Shibuki with a raised eyebrow.

"More than willing to help," said Naruto with a grin.

"I will join you alliance on one condition," declared Shibuki making Naruto look at him with a raised brow.

"Oh?" questioned the blond.

"Take Fuu with you she won't admit it to me but I know she hates it here and I have seen how you will fight for your friends, she is safer with you then here," said Shibuki getting a gasp from the mint haired girl who looked at him.

"Shibuki-sama I don't hate it here I lo-" spoke Fuu interrupted by Naruto.

"You don't have to pretend anymore Fuu I can sense you're lying but something is making you stay," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at her trying to figure out what was holding her in Taki. It was her eyes that gave her away.

"Love, that's it, love for someone," said Naruto shocking the girl how easily read she was before a light blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down not daring to look the blond in the eyes.

"Is that true Fuu-chan?" questioned Shibuki turning to the girl he got his answer when he saw her blushing face hidden behind her hands.

"Aww that's wonderful Fuu who's the lucky boy?" questioned Shibuki with a grin looking at the girl.

"…" mumbled Fuu not looking at anyone.

"Sorry Fu-chan I didn't catch that," said Shibuki.

"…" repeated Fuu just a little bit louder but still not clearly enough.

"Once more," said Shibuki looking at her concerned.

"I SAID YOU, YOU DUMMY" yelled Fuu looking at Shibuki before she covered her mouth wishing it would cover what she had just said, Shibuki looked at her with wide eyes.

"Fuu…Chan," spoke Shibuki looking at the girl shocked.

"I love you Shibuki I always have you're the only reason I put up with this Kami forsaken village I only stay for you please don't send me away not from you," said Fuu looking pleadingly at her now not so secret crush. The brown haired man stood up and walked over to the girl who closed her eyes turning away from Shibuki expecting the worst only for her to be pulled into a hug.

"I love you too Fuu-chan but this is not just because of Naruto's offer there are people after the Jinchuriki Fuu you are not safe here I don't want to send you away but the best way to keep you out of trouble is to have you go with Naruto," said Shibuki kissing Fuu's cheek.

"We can fight them," said Fuu hopefully.

"No Fuu no-one here besides me would help you and these people are all S-rank missing nin," said Shibuki.

"The Akatsuki," spoke Naruto making the two Taki nin turn to him.

"I have met them they're after the Jinchuriki, from the information I stole from Konoha they plan to combine the Biju in a statue, probably trying to harness the power of the Biju they will hunt you down Fuu and they will capture you and remove the Biju from you and that process will kill you," said Naruto making the girl look down.

"Come with me I will train you, I will make you strong enough to defend yourself from the Akatsuki and I promise this will not be the last time you're with Shibuki," said Naruto making Fuu look at him apprehensively before looking at Shibuki who was smiling kindly at her.

"Alright I'll do it," said Fuu somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry Fuu once everything is said and done you and I will be together I promise," said Shibuki pulling Fuu into a hug kissing her forehead, making the girl smile and hug Shibuki tight, the man just smiled.

"Do you two want a moment?" asked Naruto humour in his tone.

"Jealous?" questioned Shibuki with a grin looking at Naruto.

"With Kuroka, Rias and even Ravel in the room not really," said Naruto with a grin as all three girls blushed.

"Pervert," spoke Fuu.

"I'm literally half devil what do I care what you call me?" questioned Naruto hands behind his head.

"Anyway let's get this alliance sorted," said Shibuki sitting back down in his chair pulling Fuu down with him her sitting on his lap shocking her before she smiled and hugged herself close to him.

"Alright," said Naruto.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

"With all of that settled it's time for me and my friends to take our leave we will leave Fuu here until we return as she's not safe with us for the time being," said Naruto.

"Why is that Naruto?" asked Shibuki.

"Because we're hunting for the Akatsuki or at least a member of the Akatsuki," said Naruto making Shibuki look at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you going after one of the people after you?" questioned Shibuki.

"His loyalties still lay with Konoha and they betrayed him worse than they did me," declared Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"So you're after Itachi Uchiha then?" questioned Shibuki with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes have you heard any rumours on his where abouts?" questioned Naruto.

"Well there was a rumour he was in the land of fire in a town not far from the valley of the end but other than that I have no idea," said Shibuki getting a nod from Naruto who stood and turned to leave the room.

"You said Konoha wronged Itachi worse then you what did they do?" asked Shibuki.

"Let's just say there was more to the Uchiha massacre then the world knows and leave it at that," said Naruto walking to the door pulling out his mask as he went.

"What's with the mask?" questioned Shibuki.

"Better Konoha know their Angel Of Death is in the land of fire than Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto putting the mask on as he left the room with his girls following.

Once outside the group of them flared their wings shocking the people around them.

"See you two when we return," said Naruto before shooting into the air through the great tree that covered Taki.

The five girls just smiled and waved to Shibuki and Fu before following Naruto up into the air once all five of them were with Naruto he lead them towards the valley of the end.

* * *

 **#An hour Later#**

Naruto and his team had flown over the Valley Of The End not ten minutes ago and now flew down and landed outside of the nearby town.

"Alright you lot this could get messy," warned Naruto as he walked into the town getting nods from the five people behind him.

"Anko-nee your skills will be quite helpful here," said Naruto smirking back at the woman who licked her lips in anticipation it had been a while since she had the chance to play with anyone.

"Remember we're looking for information about men in black cloaks with red clouds on them," said Naruto getting nods from the girls.

"Anko-nee you come with me I have an idea where we can find some information," said Naruto getting a nod from his purple haired sister figure.

"Meet back here in an hour," said Naruto getting nods from his companions before he and Anko made a beeline for the nearest bar. Walking around the village the two quickly found a bar.

"We don't serve minors here blondie beat it," declared the bartender as Naruto and Anko walked in. However instead of following instead of following the man's instructions, Naruto in an instant had a kunai in hand which was thrown at the bartender skimming his cheek.

"Old enough to kill old enough to drink asshole and just because I don't have a headband doesn't mean I'm not a ninja," declared Naruto with a glare not that anyone could tell behind the blonde's mask.

"Whatever brat what the hell do you want?" snapped the bartender he didn't appreciate the threat but he wasn't going to turn away a customer.

"A bottle of your strongest Sake and some information," spoke Naruto walking over to the bar.

"And you?" questioned the man looking to Anko.

"Sake," declared the woman getting a nod from the man behind the bar who returned a moment later with two bottles of sake putting them on the bar with drinking dishes, both Anko and Naruto uncorked the Sake and both took swigs straight from the bottle.

"So you want information on what?" asked the man.

"Red clouds," said Naruto making the man narrow his eyes.

"Well I might know something I might not," said the man only for Anko's hand to snatch him by the collar and yanked him forwards.

"How about you tell us before I fucking slice your dick and peal it back like a fucking banana," growled Anko glaring at the man, before the sounds of chairs sliding on floors was heard.

"Bad move girly these folks here are all C and B rank nin," said the bartender with a grin.

"Big deal she's easily A-rank and I'm as good as S-rank," said Naruto continuing to drink his booze ignoring the commotion around him.

"Well then you must have quite the price on that pretty blond head of yours," said a voice from behind them.

"Anko-nee is your sake worth keeping?" questioned Naruto looking at Anko.

"Yeah why?" asked the purple haired woman.

"Pass it here," said Naruto, Anko passed the bottle to him and as soon as it touched his hand in vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Oi don't ignore us," said another person from behind them, Naruto pointed his palm backwards and a golden magic circle formed just in front of it.

"What the hell is that?" questioned one of the men behind them before hundreds of needles of holy magic shot out of the magic circle stabbing into about twenty different people in different places arms, legs, chest and one unfortunate man in the eye. All of the hit people started to scream out in pain.

"You Bastard," yelled a voice from behind as a man came running at him with a katana raised overhead. Naruto spun out of the way as the man's blade came down into the bar top getting jammed, Naruto then quickly appeared behind the man grabbing his head slamming his head down into the corner of the bar making the man crumple to the ground unconscious.

Anko who still held the bartender's collar slammed her forehead into his nose knocking him back and making him stumble and fell.

Naruto quickly snatched his bottle of sake from the bar before it like Anko's bottle vanished in a plume of smoke, Naruto turned to see about ten guys standing here all brandishing weapons.

"Ugh the one who brings me their heads gets free drinks for the rest of the night," groaned the bartender. All of the weapon brandishing ninja all grinned and started to move forwards.

Naruto sighed and threw his hands out side where his weapons appeared in a plume of smoke running forwards one of the ninja went after Naruto brining a sword up above his head to swing down on Naruto, who crossed his blades over his head catching his opponent's blade between his own using his own blades Naruto flicked the other man's blade away before he jumped up spinning sideways kicking the man in the head sending him flying sideways into a wall knocking him out.

Two of the men ran towards Anko fists cocked back ready to punch her, Anko smirked and caught both fists as they were thrown forwards before with a magically enhanced chakra boosted kick she launched one of the two men up into the ceiling sending his head through the wood of the roof only for him to remain stuck, Anko however didn't notice as she was already halfway through flipping the other tool over her head slamming him back first onto the bar shattering the wood.

Naruto who stood not two metres away from Anko glared down a man running at him attempting to stab him in the gut, Naruto quickly dodged around the blade before slamming the pommel of Excalibur into the back of the man's head knocking him to the ground before Naruto slammed his heel into the man's spine. Naruto was about to move onto his next target when he felt something hard slam into his back. Looking over his shoulder Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye a man holding he remains of a chair.

"Really a chair?" questioned Naruto turning to face the man and before the man could even blink Naruto slammed his fist into the offender's face launching him backwards into a table shattering it.

Anko who had moved away from Naruto rolled her eyes as an attacker ran at her, she kneed him in the chin knocking his head back before yanking him back towards her by the front of his shirt before she spun him around and threw him towards a window. The unlucky guy's head hit the window smashing it.

"You two are so dead," growled one of the four remaining men, Naruto narrowed his eyes before flicking his two weapons upwards letting them stick into the roof of the bar making the four men smirk thinking he had failed at some technique only for that confidence to sink as they saw purple lightning begin to spark off of Naruto's hands.

"I'm sick of humouring you I have other places to be," growled Naruto as the purple lightning began violently sparking off of his form before his threw his hands forwards making the lightning arc from him to the four other ninja making all four of them spark and spasm before falling to the ground. Naruto then quickly pulled both of his blades out of the ceiling before they vanished in plumes of smoke, Naruto and Anko walked around the bar walking up to the downed bartender.

"I am a master torture and interrogation I know exactly how much pain a body can take before it shuts down now you have two minutes to tell us what we want to know and I will leave you alone to fix your destroyed bar," said Anko.

"Go to hell bitch," said the man spitting in Anko's face.

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that," said Anko wiping the spit from her face.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

"Why the hell was he being so fucking difficult had he told us that we'd have finished our drinks and left," muttered Naruto.

"Speaking of which," said Anko looking at Naruto with her hand out.

"Right here," said Naruto holding his hand out and in a poof of smoke Anko's bottle of sake appeared in his hand before she quickly snatched it from him and took a large mouthful.

"Slow down Anko-nee I need you sober for when we meet Itachi," said Naruto making Anko look at him.

"He's the reason I'm drinking Naruto," said Anko looking down at Naruto, Naruto sighed but nodded.

"Come on we have what we need," said Naruto walking away back towards where he and his team had agreed to meet.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto stood with a buzzed Anko on the side of the street waiting for the rest of his friends to return it was about time they met up so Naruto was keeping his eyes open for Grayfia, Rias, Kuroka and Ravel.

"There they are," spoke Anko pointing in the general direction of an open street where the four girls were. Naruto did wonder briefly how he missed them but decided not to bother and walked over to the four girls.

"Hey you four," said Naruto with a smile as he approached.

"Hey Na-Ranmyaku," said Kuroka walking over to the masked Naruto quickly remembering that when he wore his mask he went by Ranmyaku so as to throw off Konoha.

"I hope you had better luck then we did Ranmyaku-sama," said Ravel with a sad smile looking down in disappointment.

"No need to be so down Ravel-chan you've never had to find information this way," said Naruto with a reassuring smile towards the girl who blushed.

"And Anko and I found where we needed to go so it doesn't matter," said Naruto with a grin.

"Where are we going Ranmyaku?" asked Rias.

"An Uchiha clan hideout not too far away I think Itachi should be there," said Naruto getting a nod from his team before he began to walk towards the edge of town.

It took all of five minutes to get to the east gates of the town where they found they were not the only ones on the lookout for Itachi.

"Dobe? What the hell is with the mask?" questioned a voice from the gates.

"Sasuke," growled Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **first of i'm sorry this chapter is a day late i was hanging out with my friends for once in a blue moon and then my computer decided to be less then friendly and Terraria was becoming to shiny for me to ignore**

 **anywho onto covering the chapter**

 **so first off we have the conclusion of the Taki situation and a revealing of Fuu's crush**

 **then we have Shibuki and Naruto's deal about Fuu**

 **after that we have the other reason to return to the Elemental Nations to find Itachi**

 **and we have a little bar fight which was for some reason doing my head in to write**

 **evidently some past event between Anko and Itachi**

 **and then finally we have Sasuke showing his ugly mug**

 **anywho...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	21. Nephalem In The Springtime Waterfalls IV

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

"Nice to see you dobe," said Sasuke with a grin as Naruto glared at him from behind his mask.

"I heard you got kicked out of Konoha because of me, how does it feel? losing everything because of your _best friend,_ " mocked Sasuke laughing at Naruto.

"I may have lost everything because of you Sasuke," spoke Naruto throwing his hands out to the side before smoke engulfed his hands and his two weapons appeared in his hands.

"But I gained so much more," said Naruto with a cruel smirk as Excalibur was engulfed in pure white flames and Alastor's blade became cloaked in purple lightning.

"Oh you want to fight? You remember what happened last time right?" questioned Sasuke with a psychotic grin.

"I held back because I made a promise to Sakura which I am going to fulfil I will reunite the two of you… in death," growled Naruto making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"You lot pick an opponent," declared Naruto turning his head back to his comrades.

"You lot clear out," spoke Sasuke to his team who nodded and quickly vanished and in the blink of an eye so had Naruto's team.

"So you killed Sakura?" questioned Sasuke only in mild interest.

"And Kakashi," declared Naruto with a smirk as he spun his blades in his hands.

"Now you're going to join them," growled Naruto as he shot forwards at Sasuke who quickly ripped his own blade out of its sheath.

"Good luck getting passed the Kusanagi this blade can cut through anything," smirked Sasuke as his eyes changed to that of his Sharingan.

Naruto bolted forwards swinging his blades over his head, Sasuke raised his blade to block the attack making Naruto's two weapons slide down the blade, Naruto planted his left foot on the ground before slamming his right foot into Sasuke's gut sending him rocketing backwards into a tree making the wood snap and cave as Sasuke was sent through the wood, jumping after him Naruto skidded to a halt as he stood over the downed form of Sasuke who was pushing himself to his feet.

"Goodbye Sasuke," said Naruto stabbing both blades into Sasuke's back only for his form to be engulfed in smoke.

" **Kawarimi** Damn it," growled Naruto looking at the shattered log in place of Sasuke.

"You're better I'll give you that but you're still nothing against me," mocked a voice from behind Naruto.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Sasuke launching a fireball at Naruto who smirked.

"A lot has changed since we last met Sasuke and fire is now my domain," declared Naruto as the giant ball of red orange and yellow fire stopped dead in its tracks and turned light blue.

"What the?" questioned Sasuke looking at his fireball.

"Have a taste of your own medicine," called Naruto turning around as he flipped through hand signs his hands still on his blades.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called Naruto shooting his own light blue fireball through Sasuke's that quickly merged with Naruto's making it twice as large as it travelled towards the traitorous Uchiha who once more replaced himself with a nearby log.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his arms hang limply at his side, he could easily sense Sasuke but why let him know that, so Naruto waited while Sasuke observed him from the shadows of the tree behind him.

After a few moments Sasuke leapt into action he ran from the tree line at Naruto jumping into the air he swung his blade down on Naruto who had been waiting and flared out a pair of angelic wings temporarily blinding the airborne Uchiha making it easy for Naruto to turn and grab 'Kusanagi' by the blade his healing factor healing the slice as Naruto slammed his hand into Sasuke's gut pushing him back and making him drop his blade, Naruto however grabbed the blade by the handle.

"This blade in no way is the true Kusanagi and don't insult Susanoo and Amaterasu by associating their blade with this crap," declared Naruto as he brought the blade down slamming it into his knee snapping it like it was a twig, Naruto picked up both of his dropped blades before turning to Sasuke who was shaking with rage.

"You bastard," growled Sasuke he needed that sword to kill Itachi.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, then I'm going to find those whores you were with and ki- ugh" spoke Sasuke interrupted when a flaming blade ran through his gut.

"Don't insult my friends, you can insult me all you want but insulting them puts you even further on my shit list," growled Naruto as Sasuke coughed up a blob of blood.

"Now you're going to help me send a message to Konoha," said Naruto as he swung Alastor around slicing clean through Sasuke's neck decapitating him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head by his hair before pulling it away from the rest of his body that then burst into flames as Naruto turned and walked away ignoring the second soul he could feel dying with Sasuke's body, with his opponent dead Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#With the others#**

Naruto appeared with his team only to find Sasuke's team waiting there with them.

"So why are we all just waiting around?" questioned Naruto.

"We are following Sasuke but neither, myself of Suigetsu respect him that much but both owed him a debt, and your red haired friend says Karin might be related to you, so we decided to wait until the battle was over," said the orange haired member of Sasuke's team.

"Sasuke is dead now whatever debt you owed him is no more," said Naruto before he turned to the red haired girl who was looking at him nervously.

"You're Karin I take it?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the girl, before he turned to Rias.

"What make you think she and I are related?" questioned Naruto.

"She's a devil and an amalgamation of Devil clans like you," said Rias looking at him, making him raise an eyebrow before turning back to Karin.

"You got a last name Karin?" questioned Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki," muttered Karin, Naruto smiled at the girl.

"Well I don't know if we're direct family but we are from the same clan," said Naruto with a smile making Karin's eyes widen.

"I'm not the last Uzumaki?" questioned Karin looking at Naruto who nodded and before he could blink she was hugging him crying on his shoulder.

"Well from the looks of that we have one more coming with us," muttered Naruto wrapping a comforting arm around Karin.

"What about you two?" asked Naruto looking at the orange haired man and Suigetsu.

"I'm trying to reclaim the blades of the mist and hopefully helping the rebels in the process," said Suigetsu.

"Well Suigetsu-san we will be going to Kiri at some point in the next couple of weeks you could travel with us for until then," suggested Naruto getting a shrug from the white haired man.

"I will find a place far away from everyone so I can't hurt anyone," said the orange haired man getting a curious look from Naruto.

"What do you mean uhh?" questioned Naruto trailing off when he realised he didn't know the man's name.

"Jugo my name is Jugo and I passively absorb Nature chakra through my clan's abilities and it drives me mad and I end up attacking people, that was the reason I was working with Sasuke he managed to keep my impulses under control," said Jugo.

"Excuse me," said Naruto before he gently pried Karin off of him before he turned to Rias and nodded towards trees as he walked away.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Rias with a smile before she turned and followed her boyfriend.

"What?" questioned Rias as the two of them were out of ear shot.

"That Jugo could be a good rook for you Nature chakra and Senjutsu make individuals quite physically strong and he's at least a vaguely trained ninja," suggested Naruto.

"You heard him he said he can't control his impulses," said Rias confused why he was even suggesting it.

"I could use my heavenly magic to make fix that," said Naruto.

"But if I made him my rook that would either hurt him or cancel out your magic wouldn't it?" questioned Rias, getting a shake of the head from Naruto.

"No I would fix his mind permanently before you convert him," said Naruto.

"Well if he is willing that sounds ok to me," said Rias.

The two turned back and walked over to the group who were looking at the two of them strangely.

"Jugo what would you do if I could help control possibly cure your impulses?" questioned Naruto getting narrowed eyes from the man.

"I would say I want proof first someone made me the same promise before and I was turned into a medical playground," said Jugo getting a nod from Naruto.

"Fair enough I will do what I can later because right now I places to be and people to see who might be gone soon," said Naruto getting a nod from the man.

"Come on if you're coming," said Naruto walking towards a mountain looking thing which was where the bartender had told Naruto Itachi was rumoured to be going.

"So where are you going?" asked Suigetsu.

"Probably where you were headed, we're going to the Uchiha hideout I need to speak with Itachi," said Naruto his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto and his now larger group walked through the forests making it to the base of the mountain that was the Uchiha hideout.

"Anko-nee and I are the two who will be facing Itachi so if anyone is here to stop us you lot will need to handle them," declared Naruto getting a nod from the people around him except Anko.

"I still don't see why of all people you want with you meeting Itachi you want me, you've told me unless absolutely necessary you're not going to kill him," muttered Anko looking away.

"You will find out soon Anko-nee," spoke Naruto.

"Oh lookey here a group of people here and none of them Sasuke lovely Samehada has been hungry," spoke Kisame with a sick grin on his face.

"Go we've got this," declared Grayfia to Naruto and Anko who vanished in twin spirals or leaves.

Naruto and Anko appeared quite a way up the side of the mountain, looking back down they saw the group fighting the fish like man.

"Come on," said Naruto turning around.

"I've said this before and I will say it again this is a bad idea Naruto he broke my heart I'm just as likely to attack him as he is to attack you," declared Anko looking at Naruto who didn't look her in the eye as he stepped through a large stone archway into the mountain that was the Uchiha hideout.

Walking through the halls the two former Konoha ninja entered a large open room with nothing but at throne upon which Itachi sat.

"Naruto and Anko I wasn't expecting you two," spoke Itachi.

"No however the one you were expecting was killed not five minutes ago," said Naruto making Itachi narrow his eyes at the blond. But he said nothing letting the room fall into silence for a moment as Itachi's eyes wandered to Anko who was holding herself back from running forwards and slicing his neck open.

"Was it worth it Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Was what worth it?" questioned Itachi not knowing what Naruto was talking about.

"Killing your family, your clan, sparing only your brother and leaving your loving fiancée heartbroken with no explanation, all as a mission for a village you would never see again?" declared Naruto making both other people in the room look at him in shock.

"It was a mission?" questioned Anko looking at Itachi in shock.

"How did you know that?" questioned Itachi glaring at Naruto.

"DON'T change the subject Itachi Uchiha was the Uchiha massacre a mission?" questioned Anko glaring at her former fiancé.

"Yes," said Itachi looking down in shame.

"The Uchiha were planning a coup Shisui and I were double agents for the village, we provided Hokage-sama with information so he could try and stop it but in the end the only way was to use lethal force," said Itachi standing up from the throne walking towards Anko.

"I wanted to tell you what I was doing, I didn't want to leave you, I tried everything to help bring about a peaceful resolution so I could stay with you Anko but my father and the clan refused to let up," said Itachi dropping to the ground crying at the feet of the purple haired Angel.

"W-Why didn't you tell me, I would have helped you, I would have come with you, you wouldn't have to shoulder that burden all alone?" questioned Anko tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at the broken man that she used to love.

"That's why I couldn't let you help me, I couldn't let you come with me, your hands were already stained with enough blood and Konoha already hated you enough without being part of the Uchiha massacre, and I love you too much to ask you to die with me because the plan always ended with Sasuke killing me," said Itachi not looking her in the eyes as tears rolled down his face.

"I wouldn't have cared Itachi so long as we were together and that would have been enough for me," said Anko kneeling down tiling Itachi's head up making him look at Anko's smiling face.

"I hate sully this moment with something so terrible but Itachi you suffered a greater injustice from Konoha then I did," said Naruto making both of them look to him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Itachi.

"I know you're not a revenge man Itachi but after you have read this you may just want revenge join me and we will purge the corruption from the village we both once loved," said Naruto pulling out a manila folder which he handed to the Uchiha who quickly opened the folder and began quickly reading through the contents before his eyes went wide and his Mangekyo Sharingan flared and the folder burst into black flames.

"What is it Itachi-kun?" questioned Anko.

"That bastard he lied to me," growled Itachi glaring at the flaming remains of the folder.

"I would join you Naruto but I can't I have a disease that is going to kill me within months," said Itachi looking at Naruto before looking down.

"I have just the cure for whatever ails you," said Naruto holding out his hand where a set of three pawns appeared.

"Chess pieces?" questioned Itachi looking at the blood red chess pieces confused.

"Much more than that, Itachi if you do this you will be reborn as more than human your disease will be cured but you will serve me," said Naruto looking at Itachi who looked at him confused.

"More than human?" questioned Itachi.

"A Devil," declared Naruto, Itachi closed his eyes to think for a moment.

"Do it Itachi-kun then we can be together again," whispered Anko into Itachi's ear making him turn to her.

"I thought you hated me for leaving you," said Itachi.

"So did I but I just can't bring myself to hate you I never could," muttered Anko reaching into her kuani pouch and pulling out a golden ring with a green gem on it, making Itachi's eyes widen.

"I never could bring myself to get rid of it, I guess I never truly stopped loving you," said Anko with a smile making Itachi turn to Naruto.

"I'll do it," declared Itachi, making Naruto nod.

"Lay back," ordered Naruto getting a nod from Itachi who lay down before Naruto placed the three pawns on Itachi's chest.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Uzumaki. Mine command, Itachi Uchiha, is that thy shall serve me as mine weapon against the corruption of Konohagakure. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto. Itachi and Anko watched in interest as the three pieces sunk into Itachi's chest. Naruto stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Naruto-sama," called Itachi making the blond look back at him.

"Just Naruto you may serve me Itachi but I am not one for honorifics," said Naruto only half looking at him.

"Duly noted, what is it you wish of me Naruto?" asked Itachi kneeling towards the young Nephalem.

"For now all I ask is that you make Anko-Nee happy," said Naruto with a grin towards the two, his comment however made the two look at each other and smile.

"I'll be back shortly Anko-nee if you could please fill Itachi in on what he is, what you are, and what I am," said Naruto walking out of the room not caring if Anko nodded or not. The blond left the two reunited lovers and walked out of the Uchiha hideout only to see no fighting and the group of people all walking up the mountain, Naruto stood there and waited for the group of people and devils to arrive.

It only took a few moments for the rather large group to arrive he saw a few of them had scratches on them but noting to much more than that.

"So what did I miss?" questioned Naruto looking at the group.

"We all fought Kisame for a bit and he then ran like a little bitch," spoke Suigetsu.

"Well you outnumbered him seven to one," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's Anko?" questioned Rias looking for the purple haired woman.

"Spending time with her fiancé," declared Naruto with a smile

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have Naruto and Sasuke's 'fight'**

 **then Sasuke's team's shift in loyalty**

 **and finally the truth behind Anko's dislike of Itachi and then a return to love between the two**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	22. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


End file.
